


ICARUS: Freedom to Fly | Din Djarin

by endlesssunlitdreams



Series: Icarus | The Mandalorian [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesssunlitdreams/pseuds/endlesssunlitdreams
Summary: BOOK 1:The Empire has fallen and war has faded to the shadows. Across the galaxy, war heroes are celebrated for their victories and bravery in the name of freedom. The roots of the Jedi are spreading again, a promise of a return to harmony. Memorials and statues are built in honour of the heroes who fell in the war, defending the good in the galaxy.One such war hero is Cato Dazhyn, a commander in the Rebellion and one of the last two students of Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi. Proclaimed dead for six years, Cato has been living on a peaceful forest planet and is now awaiting the return of his friend, not knowing that when Din Djarin returns it will be with a child and a request for Cato to once again join him out in the vast galaxy where anything could go wrong.•General warnings for Cato being unstable. More specific warnings will be given at the start of each chapter that is applicable.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Original Male Character, The Mandalorian & Baby Yoda
Series: Icarus | The Mandalorian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152044
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prelude I: Cyar'ika

“This amount can be shaped many ways.” The Armourer said, setting down the stack of beskar ingots she held on the low table. 

Din nodded slightly, eyes flickering to the side where he could hear the soft footsteps of other mandalorians entering the armoury, attention fixated on the open case of beskar. “My armour has lost its integrity, I may need to begin again.” He said, watching as the Armourer made careful stacks of all the ingots. 

“Indeed.” She agreed. “I can form a full cuirass. This would be in order for your station.” 

“That would be a great honour.” 

The Armourer looked up just as another Mandalorian walked up to them. “But I must warn you, it will draw many eyes.” She warned. Din glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw the familiar heavily armoured figure of Paz Vizsla standing beside him and looking down at the ingots. 

Paz picked one of the ingots up, running a gloved thumb over the Imperial insignia that had been stamped onto it. “These were cast in an Imperial smelter,” he scoffed. He turned to the other Mandalorians who had gathered behind them, showing the seal. “These are spoils of the Great Purge. The reason that we live hidden, like sand rats.” He carelessly tossed the ingot back onto the table. 

Din made no move. Paz’s anger was not unwarranted, but beskar was beskar. 

“Our secrecy is our survival. Our survival is our strength.” The Armourer said calmly, placing the discarded ingot back on one of the stacks. 

“Our strength was once in our numbers,” Paz reminded her. “Now we live in the shadows and only come above ground one at a time.” He turned his attention back to Din, who watched him with his eyes, making sure not to move his head so as to maintain the appearance of watching the Armourer. “Our world was shattered by the Empire, with whom this coward shares tables.”  
That one stung a bit. Being called a coward was not something taken lightly by any Mandalorian, but starting a fight was not something Din was looking for. 

Paz reached out and gripped the rim of Din’s helmet, jerking it slightly so that Din was looking at him. “You and your pretty boy _hut'uun_ ,” he growled, lifting the helmet a fraction of an inch.  
Immediately, Din grabbed Paz’s wrist, stopping him from removing the helmet, and was on his feet in an instant, knife in hand. He faced Paz in silent anger. He could handle being insulted. He knew there were plenty of rumours and hatred of him that festered. But insulting _Cato_ he would not stand for. Cato had been through hell and Din intended to defend him until his last breath.  
Paz scraped a knife across Din’s chestplate, chipping off some of the rust red paint to reveal the aged steel beneath. “Your _cyar’ika_...do you think he would cry if I dumped your body on his doorstep?” Paz mocked. 

Din attacked the other Mandalorian, his blade sparking off Paz’s armour. Paz retaliated, and Din grabbed his wrist before the knife blade could hit him.  
“Or perhaps the other way around...leave your _cyar’ika_ ’s broken body for you to find.” Paz hissed. 

Din swiped at him with his knife, but Paz caught his wrist, locking them in a game of strength. Whoever got out first would have the upper hand. Din knew it was an empty threat, no one knew where Cato was, but even the thought of something bad happening to him made his blood turn to icy. 

He could tell Paz was about to overpower him, so he let go and took a slight step back and to the side, while twisting his wrist out of Paz’s grip. In a flash, they each had their knives levelled at the other, just below the helmet. 

The Armourer stood, ever calm. “The Empire is no longer, and the beskar has returned.” She reminded them. “When one chooses to walk the way of the Mandalore, you are both hunter and prey. How can one be a coward if one chooses this way of life?” She asked. Neither Din nor Paz made any effort to back down, and nor did she expect them to. “Have you ever removed your helmet?” She asked Din. 

The thought of Cato flashed through his mind, his helmeted forehead pressed against Cato’s, and then the memories of removing his helmet to gently rest their foreheads together. 

“No.” He answered. 

“Has it ever been removed by others?” 

Again, the thought of Cato crossed his mind. Cato had never made any move to remove any of Din’s armour, unless it was to access an injury, and even then, he never even seemed to consider trying to remove Din’s helmet. Even when Din shed his armour to lay beside Cato as night fell, Cato never tried to help remove his armour. And even as Din lay beside him, listening to him talk and observing him with his own eyes instead of through the visor, Cato always had the strip of cloth over his eyes, ensuring that Din was still honouring his code. 

“Never.” He said after a moment. 

“This is the Way.” She said. 

“This is the Way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations:  
> Hut'uun: coward  
> Cyar'ika: darling


	2. Prelude II: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cato is elated when the Mandalorian returns to visit him, but apprehensive when something is clearly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been using Richard Madden as a base/inspiration for Cato's physical features and appearance (and accent I guess), but feel free to forego that.

Cato opened his eyes, breaking his concentration and coming out of his meditation. The world of light and shadow faded away, revealing the interior of his small home.  
He stood up off the floor, the floor slats creaking as he did. He walked over to the windows and drew back the curtains that had kept the room in complete darkness. Cato looked up to the sky and saw a familiar ship passing by overhead. A smile made its way into the man’s face. He was back. 

He stepped back from the window and grabbed his fur mantle, throwing it over his shoulders and securing the leather straps that held it in place. He moved quickly through the small house, not bothering to holster his blaster as he stepped outside.

Kreios was a green planet, dominated by forests and fields. The village that he lived in was farther north on the planet, the air cooler and the forests primarily evergreens. The village homes were small and clustered together, one wide dirt boulevard bisecting the village. 

As Cato stepped out of his home and made his way down the street children stopped playing and ran towards him with huge smiles on their faces, tackling his legs and waist in fierce hugs.  
“Dazhyn! Dazhyn!” They called. “Have you come out to play with us?” They asked excitedly. 

Cato smiled down at the children, patting their heads with his gloved hands. “I’m afraid not, little ones. At least not right now.” He told them. They pouted and asked why, saying that they missed him. 

Several parents walked up to the gaggle of children surrounding him and tried to pull their children away from the man after giving the respectful salute used when addressing an _ack’rho_. Cato nodded as the adults pressed their right hand over their heart and inclined their head briefly before crouching by their children.  
“Come now, leave _ack’rho_ Dazhyn be.” Cato heard some of them say as the children continued to cling to him. 

“They’re fine, I don’t mind. I just came out to greet someone.” Cato assured the parents who nodded hesitantly. “Come little ones, we have a guest arriving.” Cato told the children whose eyes widened and began looking around in wonder, asking who was coming. “We’ll have to go see,” he told them, urging them to let go of him and walk with him to the border of the village. He smiled down at the children, as they let go of him and simply began to walk with him, forcing him to take small steps so he wouldn’t step on their heels.  
They laughed and told him about their days, what chores they had done, what games they were playing, and what tricks they wanted him to show them when he came to play with them next time.  
A young woman approached the group, inclining her head to Cato before squeezing her way through the children to speak softly to him.

Cato nodded and thanked her. She nodded and moved away back towards the homes. “Well, young ones, it appears our guest has arrived.” Cato told the children who gasped and began looking around again. 

“Where?” They asked. 

“Who are they?” A few wondered. 

Cato looked towards the edge of the village where a familiar armoured figure was approaching. “Look there, at the edge of the village.” Cato urged.  
The children all looked and a few gasped, recognizing the figure. “It’s the Mandalorian!” One of them exclaimed. 

“Should we go greet him?” Cato asked. Half the children let out a definitive yes and ran towards the bounty hunter, while the other half—mainly the younger ones—stayed by Cato, holding his hands and legs, peering at the Mandalorian nervously. “Come, let’s greet our guest.” Cato suggested, leading the rest of the children over to where Mando was being tackled by children.  
“Dazhyn! Dazhyn! He has new armor!” A blonde girl exclaimed excitedly. 

“I can see that,” Cato said with a laugh. He stopped a couple yards away from the Mandalorian, watching with amusement as the older children clung to his legs and tried to clamber up him like a tree. Meanwhile, the armoured Mandalorian stood there, allowing the children to clamor over him. 

The Mandalorian eventually managed to wade through the children and approach Cato, the children flocking around them as the two men approached each other. They clasped hands, Cato keeping a flat expression. 

“Cato,” Mando greeted simply. 

“It’s been a while.” Cato noted. Then he let the smile he had been hiding spread across his lips. He pulled the bounty hunter into a firm hug. “I missed you.” He said softly, as the Mandalorian wrapped his arms around the _ack’rho_ after a moment's hesitation. Cato pulled back from the hug and clapped a hand on the Mandalorian’s shoulder. “It’s good to see you.” He said. Then he tapped the brand new breastplate. “This is new.” He noted. “I like it. It suits you.” He smiled as he looked the bounty hunter up and down.  
“So is this,” the Mandalorian reached out and tugged a bit on the fur mantle Cato was wearing. 

Cato chuckled. “A gift from the village.” He explained. He ran his fingers over the metal of the Mandalorian’s chest plate. “This is beskar, isn’t it?” He asked, brow furrowed at the realization. The bounty hunter nodded. “How’d you get so much?” 

“A job.” He answered shortly. 

Cato nodded and dropped his hand, realizing it was probably weird to be running his hand over his friend’s armored chest. “So,” Cato looked back up at the beskar helmet. “What brings you back here?” He asked. 

The Mandalorian hesitated, which didn’t go unnoticed by Cato. “Come with me.” He beckoned, turning back the way he had come. 

Cato was confused. This was uncharacteristic, and that put him on edge. Something was up. He nodded firmly and looked down at the children who were still flocked around them. “Go back to your games, young ones. I have to go with the Mandalorian.” He told them firmly. 

The children protested, but after Cato gave them a stern look they obeyed and went back towards the heart of the village. Cato turned back to the Mandalorian and nodded. The bounty hunter turned and led Cato away from the village. 

They walked in silence for the few minutes it took to walk from the village to the _Razor Crest_. 

“Din…” Cato said hesitantly as they stopped just outside the ship. “What’s going on? Why are you here?” He asked. 

Din sighed audibly, looking straight ahead at the ship. “I broke Guild code.” He said heavily. 

Cato’s brows drew together. That was _definitely_ uncharacteristic. “What did you do?” He asked, trying to keep the worry from his voice. 

Din started walking into the ship in response, leaving Cato with no choice but to follow. Inside, Din stopped by a closed compartment. “I helped a bounty escape.” He said, answering Cato’s previous question. 

“Why?”

Instead of answering, Din pressed the pad on the wall, causing the compartment door to slide open. Cato’s eyes widened in understanding. A child stood inside the compartment, looking up at the two men with large black eyes. It cooed softly. 

Cato reached out, barely recognizing his actions, and ran gloved fingers gently over the child’s wrinkled green head and out along one of its large pointed ears. 

“He’s wanted by imperialists.” Din explained. Cato looked over at Din in surprise. “I need your help, Cato.” He continued. Silence fell between them for a moment as Din seemed to hesitate before speaking his next words. But he had never been one to skirt around the truth. “How do you feel about leaving Kreios?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics...please...how do I do them. I don't think I can function without italics. How do you know where to read the stress of certain phrases?!?!?!? Ahhhhh! 
> 
> I'll be fine. This may just take a while. 
> 
> (The first few chapters will be rewritten after I finish book two because Cato's character isn't very solid in the beginning)
> 
> And just to clear up any confusion, ack'rho is a word I came up with to use as the Kreiosi term for 'Force-sensitive'


	3. I: Sorgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cato and Din travel to Sorgan hoping to find a place to lay low, only to be hired by a small village.

Cato stared in wonder as the stars zipped past them outside the ship. He hadn’t left Kreios in five years, and he had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be amongst the stars instead of staring up at them. He remembered staring up at the stars every night when he was younger, just _wishing_ he could leave and be among them, to leave his home planet and explore. But when he finally did leave Alderaan it was under very different circumstances. 

“I...wow…” Cato breathed, still staring out the viewports. The Child cooed in his lap and gnawed on a metal sphere that had clearly been the top of one of the several levers on the dashboard. “I forgot how it feels to travel.” Din hummed in response from his place in the pilot’s seat. “Where are we going?” Cato asked, looking to the armoured Mandalorian. 

Din checked the star maps. “How about Sorgan?” He asked. 

“Never been.” 

“No star port, no industrial centers, no population density.” Din reported. “Real backwater skughole, which means it’s perfect for us.” he glanced back at Cato and the Child. “You ready to lay low and stretch your legs for a couple months, you little womp rat?” he asked affectionately, rubbing the tip of one of the Child’s ears. 

Cato snickered. “Yeah, like you could ever lay low.” he muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Din was looking at him in what Cato took to be a pointed manner, but seeing as his face was not visible it was hard to confirm. Cato raised his eyebrows. “What?” He asked, trying to hide his smile. “When have you _ever_ relaxed for that long?” Cato challenged. Din didn’t say anything, simply turned back to piloting. “Fucking told you.” Cato muttered triumphantly. 

“Kid.” Din said simply, reminding Cato that there was indeed a child present.  
Cato glanced down at the kid. “He can’t even talk,” Cato argued. “How’s he going to repeat what I say?” he asked. 

“Just because he can’t talk now doesn’t mean he won’t later.” Din said simply. Cato rolled his eyes, and almost as if he had sensed it, Din turned around again. “For someone whom all children love, I’m surprised you swear.” 

Cato cracked a smile. “Why do you think the village parents disapprove of their children hanging out with me so much?” He asked. 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you’re a spooky hermit who arrived under mysterious circumstances and won’t leave their village.” Din answered sarcastically. 

Cato snorted in amusement. “Spooky hermit? Really?” He asked. Din gave a half shrug. “Fine, I see your point. I meant _besides_ that.” he said with another roll of his eyes. “And they know that they can tell me to leave any time.” He said, frowning slightly. 

“Oh, yes, because they would definitely tell an _ack’rho_ to leave.” Cato’s frown deepened. Din had a point, the chances of the village telling someone like him he had to go were slim to none. They were probably relieved he had left. Stars know they didn’t approve of Din visiting, he hadn’t considered how they felt about _him_. “We’re here.” Din announced, shaking Cato from his thoughts. He watched in awe as they left hyperspace, a great green and blue planet ahead of them. 

They landed in a patch of forest, outside a small town, figuring the more hidden they were, the better. Cato and Din both stood, Cato turning to go down the ladder out of the cockpit. 

“Listen,” He heard Din say sternly. “We’re going to go out there and look around. It shouldn't take too long. Now, _don’t touch anything_.” He said the last part slowly. “We’ll find us some lodging and then we’ll come back for you. You stay right here. You _stay_. Understand?” 

“ _Din_!” Cato said in disbelief, turning around to face the Mandalorian and Child. “Stars know I don’t know a thing about parenting, but you can’t _leave_ the child here unsupervised!” he said in exasperation. 

“If it bothers you then you can stay with him.” Din grumbled, about to slip past Cato to the ladder. Cato stuck his arm out, stopping the man. 

“But I want to go with you.” Cato said, frowning slightly. Din stopped and looked down at Cato. “I’m not staying here, and neither is he.” Cato decided. “I want to see the galaxy, Din. And I can’t do that from on board the ship.” 

For a long moment the two stared at each other, Cato staring at his own reflection in the visor of the beskar helmet. Then Din sighed and looked away. “Fine.” he huffed. Cato beamed as Din picked the Child up and climbed down into the bay of the ship. 

Outside, Din set the Child down on the ground while Cato stared in awe at the planet around him. “Stars, it’s much warmer here than Kreios.” he muttered, hunching his shoulders to get the heavy fur mantle of his back a bit. He stared up at the trees, whose leaves were bright green and...well, leaves, unlike the evergreen needles that dominated the foliage in northern Kreios. “Been a long time since I’ve seen a leaf.” Cato noted. 

Din snorted in amusement, and when Cato turned around he found the Mandalorian walking up to a sapling. Cato watched, confused, as Din plucked one of the small green leaves and trudged over to Cato, holding the little piece of foliage out to the boy. Cato took it, taking off one of his black leather gloves to feel the leaf. “There, now you have a leaf.” Din said dryly, turning away.  
Cato knew that Din was being snarky, but he couldn’t help the little blossom of warmth that spread in his chest at the gesture or the genuine smile that spread across his face as he looked at the leaf. He closed his fist around the leaf gently and followed Din out of the clearing towards the town they had passed by while landing. 

The little group of three stepped into a small café of sorts once in the town. It seemed to be the center of activity in the town, which wasn’t saying much. As Din led the way to a table, Cato was painfully aware of how much they stuck out here. A fully armoured Mandalorian and a fur-cloaked man with a small green baby. 

They sat at a table, Din picking the Child up to sit on one of the chairs. Cato looked around, a small knot of anxiety forming in his stomach. _The Empire is gone_. He chided himself. But he knew that while that was technically true, there were plenty of Empire supporters and sympathizers out there. 

His gaze landed on a woman who also looked oddly out of place here. She seemed about his age, with black hair and dressed in partial armour. But what stuck out to Cato were the tattoos. One on her right arm and one on her cheek. _Rebellion tattoos_. 

Cato looked away, turning to Din, who also seemed to have taken note of the woman. But before either of them could do anything about it, a hostess walked up to them, smiling kindly.  
“Welcome, travellers,” She greeted. “Can I interest you in anything?” She asked, fishing a little notepad out of her apron pocket. 

“Bone broth for the little one.” Din requested. 

“Oh! Lucky for you, I just took down a grinjer, so there’s plenty.” She told them cheerfully. “Can I interest you two in a porringer of broth?” she asked, looking between Cato and Din. 

“No.” Din declined. He looked to Cato for his answer, to which the boy in question ran a hand through his curly auburn-brown hair, trying to decide. He didn’t have any money, but he _did_ want to try some. “He’ll take some as well.” Din answered for Cato, making him look over at the Mandalorian in surprise. 

Cato politely began to protest. “Oh, it’s—,” 

“Okay, is that all?” The woman asked, scribbling the order down on her notepad, ignoring Cato’s protest. Cato shot Din a glare with no malice behind it and hunched his shoulders slightly in a pout. 

“That one, there,” Din gestured vaguely at the dark haired woman whose eyes flitted over to them briefly. “When did she arrive?” he asked. 

The hostess looked over and let out a breath, thinking. “Oh, I don’t know. I’ve seen her around here about a week maybe?” she gave a half shrug. 

“What’s her business here?” Din pressed. 

“Well there’s not much business around here so I can’t say,” Din tossed a few credits on the table and the hostess’ eyes widened. “But she doesn’t strike me as a log runner, that’s for sure.” She said hurriedly. “Why thank you, sir. I’ll go get those bowls of broth to you right away, and I’ll throw in a flagon of spotchka for good measure!” She said, scooping the credits off the table and making her way back to the kitchen. 

Cato snorted in amusement. 

“What?” Din asked. 

Cato looked over at him. “Bribes won’t do too much here.” he said with a shrug. 

“Yeah, and you know that because you’ve been all over the place.” Din muttered sarcastically. Cato scoffed and crossed his arms, turning away in faux-offense. “Stay with the kid. I’ll be right back.” Din said suddenly, his tone dramatically changed from a few moments ago. He sounded on edge. Cato looked around, dropping his act, and noticed the woman was gone. Din stood and was about to walk away when Cato caught his wrist. 

“Be careful.” Cato bid him. Din stared down at Cato for a moment then nodded once and walked away, Cato letting his wrist slide from his grasp. 

Cato watched Din exit the building and disappear around a corner. He sighed and looked at the slightly wilted and crumpled leaf in his hand. He smiled at it and carefully put it in the inside breast pocket of his coat. The Child cooed softly and Cato smiled, rubbing the end of one of its ears, making the kid shake his head gently and giggle as if it tickled. 

Soon enough the hostess brought two small bowls of soup and a flagon of spotchka as promised. Cato sipped the soup, finding that it was very good. Despite how good it was, he hadn't seen Din in a minute. He glanced over at the Child and sighed. 

“Come on, let’s go.” He said, resigned, as he set the Child with his soup in hand on the floor and led the way outside. Not knowing what to expect, Cato had left his soup inside in case there was a fight—he didn’t want perfectly good soup to get spilled. 

Outside, it was easy to track down the Mandalorian. Cato simply followed the sounds of fighting, the Child waddling along behind him. They rounded a corner and Cato found the woman and Din both on the ground locked in a wrestling match of sorts. They pulled away from each other a moment later, both pulling their blasters out and aiming it at the other. Cato instinctively grabbed his own blaster, pointing it at the woman. 

She tore her gaze away from the Mandalorian for a moment and swept her legs around, knocking Cato off his feet and sending him to the dirt. He crashed into the hard ground with a groan and panicked when he felt his blaster ripped from his grasp. He sat up and found the woman now holding his blaster aimed at him and the other at Din. 

Cato took a deep breath, starting the process of calming himself in preparation to use his abilities. 

“Drop the blaster.” The woman demanded. Cato glanced at Din, who seemed to have his gaze locked on the woman, though it was hard to tell. He made no move to drop his weapon. “Drop it, or,”  
The woman armed the blaster pointed at Cato. “I shoot.” Din dropped his blaster and pushed it away slightly, still laying stomach down on the dirt. The woman stood up, keeping the weapons trained on the two men. “Good. Now, tell the Guild they can fuck off.” She demanded. 

_The Guild?_ Realization dawned on Cato as she said that. She thought they were after her. “Wait!” He called, picking himself up off the ground as well. “Wait, wait,” she brandished the blaster at him again and he raised his hands. “There’s been a misunderstanding. We’re not with the Guild. Well,” Cato frowned. “It’s complicated.” He decided. “We’re not here for you. We don’t know who you are, we’re just...just trying to find some peace.” he slowly reached for his neck and fumbled around in the layers of fabric and fur to pull out a necklace with a ring strung on a chain. “You were with the Rebellion,” He said, nodding to the tattoos. “So was I.” He showed her the ring, embossed with the Rebel insignia. 

The woman faltered and slowly lowered her weapons, though not putting them away. 

Din sighed as he picked himself up off the ground and retrieved his blaster. Then he went to stand by Cato, a half step in front of him. 

The tense silence that followed was interrupted by a loud slurping sound, the three adults looking over to see the Child drinking his soup and watching the whole scene unfold with avid curiosity. 

Din gave Cato a look. “You brought the kid?” he asked in exasperation. 

“What was I supposed to do? Leave him alone in there?” Cato defended. 

Din shook his head and looked back to the woman who was watching the exchange with narrowed eyes. “Would you like some soup?” he asked with a sigh. 

“Cara Dune,” the woman introduced as they sat back down at the table inside, tossing Cato back his blaster. “Saw most of my action mopping up after Endor, mostly ex-imperial warlords. They  
wanted it done fast and quiet.” She explained. “They’d send us in on the drop ships; no support, just us.” Cato nodded. His time in the Rebellion had been pretty short lived in comparison to most and he hadn’t been a soldier like Cara, but he had known soldiers like her and had the utmost respect for them. “Then when the Imps were gone the politics started. We were peacekeepers, protecting delegates, suppressing riots. Not what I signed up for.” She said with a sip of soup. She looked at Cato. “What’s your name? What was your role in the Rebellion.” 

“Oh, I’m Cato. I was a gunner.” It wasn’t technically a lie. 

Cara narrowed her eyes at him. “Cato...as in Commander Cato Dazhyn?” She asked. 

Cato’s eyes widened. “No, I’m sorry, you’ve got me confused with someone else.” he said. That was a lie. Cara nodded, not seeming totally convinced, but dropped the subject. 

“What brought you here?” Din asked, switching the topic of conversation back to Cara. 

She smiled and took a sip of spotchka. “Call it an early retirement.” she said vaguely. “Look,” She set her glass down. “I knew you were Guild, or...whatever,” She said, glancing at Cato when she said the last part. “I figured you had a fob on me, that’s why I came at you so hard.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I figured.” Din said flatly. Cato rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile behind his glass of spotchka. 

“Well,” Cara set her glass down and stood. “This has been fun, but unless you want to go another round, one of us is going to have to move on and I was here first.” She said, grabbing her bag. Cato glanced at Din, who looked like he was seriously considering challenging Cara to another match. Cara seemed to have noticed this as well because her smile widened. “And I know your weakness now.” She added, patting Cato on the shoulder. Din froze, shoulders tense. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” She said, turning and walking away.  
Once Cara had walked away, Din let out a sigh and picked the Child up. “Well,” He said, standing. “I guess this planet’s taken.” Cato nodded and stood as well, following his armoured friend out of the building and back into the forest. 

“Smooth lying back there.” Din said after a few minutes of walking. Cato glanced at him, unsure if he was being sarcastic or not. “Because obviously your name being Cato and the fact that you carry a Rebellion ring and were a gunner for said Rebellion is _purely_ coincidence. Stars, why would she even think you were Captain Cato Dazhyn?” He was definitely being sarcastic. 

Cato rolled his eyes. “Commander, actually.” Cato corrected. 

Din scoffed. “Oh, I’m sorry, _commander_.” Cato shook his head, but couldn’t keep the smile from his face. He liked this Din. The snarky and sarcastic Din that Cato was lucky enough to witness. They walked in silence for a few more minutes. “You never told me you were a commander.” Din eventually said, no longer teasing. 

“It never came up.” Cato said with a shrug. 

“Yes, it did.” Din corrected. “When I found you I asked who you were, that would have been a good time to tell me you were a commander.” 

Cato scoffed. “Oh yeah, because I’m going to tell someone I _just met_ —who is also a _bounty hunter_ —that I was a commander in the Rebellion.” Cato said sarcastically. “I may be an idiot, but I’m not that much of an idiot.” 

“Really? I just assumed you were a total idiot.” Cato shoved Din lightly as they walked, causing the Mandalorian to stumble a bit. He steadied himself quickly and stopped walking, facing Cato. Cato’s eyes widened as he recognised the cool aura settling around Din as it often did. Oh, he was gonna pay for shoving Din. 

Din made to push Cato, but he sidestepped, Din’s hands hitting empty air. Cato jumped away as Din took a step towards him. Cato’s smile grew as Din continued to fail at connecting a hit. “All that new armour is making you slow,” Cato teased. His foot suddenly hit a root and he fell back, only he never hit the ground and instead found that Din had grabbed him. 

“Yeah, very slow.” Din said dryly, helping Cato stabilize himself. 

“That was luck.” Cato insisted. 

“This luck too?” Din asked, swiping Cato’s legs out from under him, sending the curly haired man falling into the Mandalorian’s armoured chest. Both of them immediately froze. Cato’s immediate instinct was to jump back, but he stayed frozen. “Oh...uh...sorry.” Din apologised awkwardly, taking Cato’s shoulders and straightening him while he took a half step back. Din removed his hands from Cato’s shoulders and coughed awkwardly. “Um...sorry.” he said again, starting to walk back to the ship. 

A soft coo made Cato look towards his feet where the Child stood, watching him with large dark eyes. Cato shook his head. “Yeah, he’s weird.” He sighed, picking the Child up and hurrying after Din. 

☀︎︎

Later that night after the sun had set, Cato sat cross legged in the clearing, eyes closed, as he meditated. The world had long since drifted away, leaving Cato in a landscape of light and shadow, eternally moving and shifting, interacting with each other. 

The small amount of training Cato had received had taught him that the light was good and the shadow was evil. But he had since experienced the galaxy and knew that to be false. There was no good and evil. There was no shadow and light. Only perception. And if that perception was stripped away, only one thing remained. 

“Gah! Freaky witch shit!” 

Cato’s eyes flew open and he flailed, crashing to the ground, having been hovering a few feet off the grassy earth. 

“Hey! I said don't bother him!” He heard Din snap. Cato groaned and reopened his eyes, finding Din approaching him and two men staring at him with wide eyes from near the corner of the _Razor Crest_. Cato picked himself up and watched them cautiously as Din held a hand out for Cato to take. He took it gratefully and allowed Din to help hoist him to his feet. 

“What’s going on?” Cato asked. 

“Grab your things. We’re staying here.” Din told Cato, who nodded.  
He walked back towards the ship, passing the two men who cowered away from him with wide eyes. On the ship, Cato grabbed his only bag and carefully lifted the Child from where he was sleeping in a little compartment. Slinging the bag over his shoulder and cradling the baby, he exited the ship and found Din loading some crates into a hover-cart. 

“Have everything?” Din asked. Cato nodded, tossing his bag in the cart before climbing in himself and setting the now waking Child down beside him. Din turned to the two men, holding out his hand. “I’m going to need those credits.” The two men glanced at each other then handed over a small pouch. 

A half hour later and Din and Cato stood over Cara Dune, who was casually pointing her blaster at Cato while smiling at Din in amusement. Din stepped in front of Cato, blocking him from the threat. He tossed the bag of credits at Cara’s feet. 

“Ready for round two?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I most want to rewrite. Ugh, my late-at-night writing is either pretty decent or shit, and this one was shit.


	4. II: Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cato accidentally becomes the new weird uncle for about seven kids.

Cato awoke slowly the next day, his side aching from sleeping in the hover-cart. As he slowly came to his senses he became aware of voices murmuring nearby. Keeping his eyes closed he focused on what they were saying. 

“So, what’s your guys’ story? How did an ex-rebellion gunner end up with a Mandalorian bounty hunter?” He heard Cara ask. 

“It’s a long story.” Din answered from surprisingly close to Cato. 

“Fair enough.” Cara sighed. There was silence for a few moments. Then, “I can see why you like him. He’s cute.” Cato had to keep himself from coughing. _What?_ He wondered in disbelief. Cara laughed shortly. “I mean, look at you two, all cosied up—,” 

Cato frowned slightly and realised that what he had assumed were crates and bags pressed up against his back was actually Din. _Oh stars_. Cato thought to himself. If Din had been planning on saying anything it was cut short by the hover-cart lurching to a halt and the cry of children shouting, “They’re here! They’re here!” 

Deciding now was probably a good time to announce his consciousness, Cato opened his eyes and slowly sat up, cracking his neck. He glanced around and saw that a group of children had begun to huddle around where the Child stood at the edge of the cart, cooing and waving at the children who giggled and awed. 

A hand on Cato’s shoulder made him tear his gaze away from the children and look over at Din, who was sitting up right beside him. “How did you sleep?” He asked quietly. 

Cato cracked his neck one more time. “All things considered, pretty well.” he said with a shrug. Din nodded and removed his hand from Cato’s shoulder, sliding out of the cart and offering a hand to Cato. 

“Looks like they’re excited to see us,” Cara mused looking around and the villagers who were coming out to greet them. 

“Looks like.” Din agreed, helping Cato out of the cart. 

Cato jumped onto the ground and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder again before heading over to the side of the cart where the Child stood, cooing and gurgling at the kids that had gathered around him. “Excuse me,” He said kindly to the children as he approached. “I need to get to him,” he explained. The children all looked up at him with wide eyes and sheepishly moved out of the way, letting Cato get to the Child, who upon seeing him reached his hands up in the universal sign of wanting to be picked up. Cato lifted the Child and smiled at the gathered children. “He’ll be back in a little bit, we just have to get settled.” He explained before going back over to where Din and Cara stood with a group of villagers, working on getting all the crates out of the cart. 

Cato, Din, and Cara were led into the village, following a young woman with long dark hair who introduced herself as Omera. 

“I’m sorry, we did not know there would be three of you. Cara may stay with me and my daughter,” Omera explained. She then turned to Cato. “I can ask around to find you lodging—,” 

“He’ll stay with me.” Din interjected. Cato suppressed a smile and nodded in agreement. 

“Very well,” Omera agreed with a nod. 

The small group continued through the village, Omera showing Cara her home and telling her where she could place her belongings. Then she led Cato and Din to a barn, made in the same woven fashion as the rest of the buildings. 

Omera pulled back the curtain that hung over the door and showed the two inside. Cato stepped into the space and looked around, setting his bag down on the floor and walking further into the building. It was small and dimly lit by a few windows and the light that snuck through the woven walls, though an unlit lantern hung nearby. Cato set the Child down and let him explore. 

“I hope this serves you well. I’m sorry that all we have is a barn.” Omera apologised. 

“This will do perfectly, thank you.” Cato thanked her before turning his attention back to the Child, who was chasing a small bug that had found its way inside. 

“I’ve stacked some blankets over there for you two, but…” Omera trailed off. “Well, like I said, we were unaware that there would be three of you. I can try to find a spare bedroll for you.” Cato’s eyes widened slightly and he looked to Din, who was very still. 

Cato and Din had slept side-by-side many times, but that had either been out of necessity or within the privacy of Cato’s small home on Kreios. It was a bit different on a planet they were unfamiliar with and people they didn’t know. 

“Oh,” Cato said simply. “Don’t worry about it, you and your people have done plenty to host us, please don’t worry about it.” He said, trying to assure her that it was alright. 

She hesitated, seeming unconvinced then nodded. “Very well. But please, if there is any way that we can help you, do not hesitate to ask.” 

The soft pitter patter of footsteps outside caused Din to visibly tense and slip into a fighting stance, Cato tensing up slightly as well. However when a young girl peeked inside and saw the Mandalorian she quickly squeaked and left. Cato grabbed Din’s forearm, forcing him to relax. 

Omera quickly chided the girl, guiding her back inside. The girl hid behind Omera’s skirts and stared at Cato and Din nervously. “This is my daughter, Winta.” Omera introduced. “We don’t get a lot of visitors around here, she’s not used to strangers.” Omera explained. She then looked down at her daughter fondly, and in a soft voice said, “These people are here to protect us from the bad ones.” 

“Thank you.” Winta said softly. 

Cato smiled and knelt in front of her. “Of course, little one.” Winta smiled shyly at Cato, who fumbled around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out one of the many small braided bracelets that the children of the village back on Kreios gifted him. “Here, take this,” He said, holding the bracelet out to her. Winta’s eyes widened as she took the bracelet. It was a simple piece of jewelry, made of coloured cords that had been woven together. “I can show you how to make one later,” He offered. “Would you like that?” 

Winta smiled shyly and nodded, holding the bracelet close to her. 

Omera smiled at Cato, then looked down at her daughter. “Come, let’s give our guests some space.” she said, steering the little girl out of the building. Winta threw one more look at Cato over her shoulder as she left. Cato smiled at her and she giggled, turning away quickly. 

“You’re insufferable.” Din muttered once Omera and Winta had left. Cato turned around to face him, mildly offended. 

“I’m just trying to be nice,” Cato defended himself. Din shook his head as he began unpacking the cates he had brought. Cato crossed his arms over his chest. “Would you prefer I was a droid? No real emotions?” He asked, knowing the answer. 

“If you were a droid you would be in shambles by now.” 

Cato scoffed. “I am in shambles _now_.” he countered. Din stopped what he was doing and shot Cato a look that he took to mean the bounty hunter was unamused. “And I’m _offended_. You would really kill me if I was a droid?” Cato asked. 

“You wouldn’t be you if you were a droid.” Din muttered, going back to his work.  
Cato rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m taking the kid out. I promised the children I would bring him out to play.” He announced, picking the Child up and heading for the doorway. 

“Don’t wander off.” was all Din said.  
Cato rolled his eyes and went outside, finding the children hovering curiously nearby the barn, stealing glances at it. Cato recognised Winta as he approached, who seemed to be showing off the bracelet he had given to her. “Hello,” Cato greeted as he approached, setting the Child down on the ground. The kids immediately began to flock around Cato and the Child, crouching down to look at the Child and giggle with him. 

“Excuse me, mister,” Winta spoke up shyly, drawing Cato’s attention. “What’s your name?” She asked. 

Cato smiled at her and crouched down so he wasn’t towering over her. “Where I come from the children call me Dazhyn…” He trailed off slightly, thoughts about how that was an enforced formality flooding into his mind. “But you may call me Cato.” he decided, smiling at Winta. 

The little girl giggled, hiding her face in her hands. “Okay mister Cato.” she said. She then giggled some more, peeking out at Cato from between her fingers. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked, smiling a little, looking at the other kids who were watching him with big eyes. 

Winta clasped her hands behind her back, swaying shyly. “Your accent is funny.” She said sheepishly. 

Cato couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Is it?” he asked. “I think _your_ accent is funny.” he teased. Winta giggled some more and turned away, focusing back on the Child, the rest of the children following suit. 

Cato stood up and retreated to stand a few yards away while the kids began to play, holding hands and dancing in circles around the Child. 

“So,” The familiar voice of Cara greeted Cato. He looked over and found the woman walking up to stand beside him. “What’s an ex-rebellion commander doing with a Mandalorian bounty hunter?” she asked. Cato remained silent for a moment, drawing Cara’s eyes to him. “You seriously thought you had me fooled back there?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow. “There was no way that you _weren’t_ Cato Dazhyn.” 

Cato sighed. “Yeah, you got me.” He conceded. 

There was another silence as Cato mulled over the answer to her question. Cara, however, decided to take matters into her own hands. “I heard you disappeared after the battle on Hoth. Some said you died, others said you’d been taken captive, and some even said you had deserted the Rebellion. Obviously you aren’t dead, so I’m curious as to which it was. Deserter or prisoner.”  
Cato frowned slightly. “Prisoner. I escaped Hoth and was on my way to rendezvous with the fleet when I was forced to land on Kappa Five. I was captured.” he explained vaguely, leaving out the details. 

“And how’d you meet Mando?” She asked. 

Cato shrugged. “He was the one who got me out.” he stared distantly at the kids who were now playing some form of tag, the Child waddling around after them.

“Knight in shining armour.” Cara teased. 

Cato gave her an unimpressed look. “The shiny armour is new.” He revealed. "And it was actually a team effort." He added. 

Cara let out a short laugh. 

The two stayed there for a while, watching the kids, and talking mindlessly, mostly about their shared home planet of Alderaan. Cara eventually left to go get ready for her reconnaissance in the woods with Din, leaving Cato to get dragged into a game of ball with the kids. 

“Mister Cato!” Leila—one of the children—shouted, waving her arms around as Cato dribbled the ball. “Over here!” Cato kicked it gently to her and the flock of children that had been surrounding him trying to get the ball went chasing after it as Leila started kicking the ball made of densely woven woody vines towards the marked goals. 

“Leila!” Winta called, urging the girl to pass the ball. Leila kicked the ball to Winta who had been left completely undefended. The young girl quickly kicked it into the goal, which was really just a space between two hefty rocks. 

Winta screeched with joy and Leila ran over and tackled her into a hug. “Mister Cato!” Winta shouted. “Did you see that?! I got a goal!” She exclaimed, running over and tackling Cato’s legs, Leila not far behind. 

“I did see that!” Cato told her, ruffling her hair. “That was excellent teamwork between you and Leila,” he complimented. 

The five children on the opposite team gathered around the three teammates. “It’s no fair, you had mister Cato on your team.” A boy named Silas pouted, folding his arms. 

“Is to!” Leila fired back angrily. “We only had _three_ people on our team, you had five. It’s not my fault you guys just suck.” Cato coughed to stifle his laughter. 

Silas huffed and pouted. “I want mister Cato on our team this time.” He decided. 

“No!” Winta immediately rejected, grabbing onto one of Cato’s hands. “Mister Cato, you’ll stay on our team right?” She asked with large eyes. 

Before Cato could open his mouth, Silas had grabbed onto his other hand. “He was on your team before, now he’s on our team!” he said to Winta. “That’s _fair_.” 

Winta pouted and proceeded to give Cato puppy eyes. “Listen, little ones,” Cato began, crouching down. “You will all get a turn to be on my team,” He began, only to be interrupted as a kid jumped at him, wrapping their arms around his neck, throwing his balance a bit. 

“Mister Cato is a dragon! We have to protect the kingdom!” the kid shouted. Instantly the argument about teams was forgotten as all six remaining children let out battle cries and charged at Cato, tackling him and sending him onto his back. Luckily he didn’t crush any of them and the fall was short due to his crouched position. 

“Ah!” Cato cried as the kids clambered over him, pretending to drive swords into him. “Better watch out!” He warned. “The dragon is gonna fly away!” He said, picking himself up off the ground, struggling to stand with the weight of seven children clinging to him. He eventually made it to a standing position and then began to take laboured and exaggerated steps, dragging several giggling children in the dirt as they held onto his legs. The kid who had started the whole thing was laughing hysterically as he hung from Cato’s neck, the couple remaining children holding onto his arms. “Gah! The fearsome knights are resilient!” Cato exclaimed dramatically, falling to his knees—still being mindful to not fall on any of the kids. The kid who had been hanging from his neck finally dropped to the ground and soon jumped onto his back, prompting Cato to faceplant in the dirt. 

The kids laughed and cheered, dancing around Cato. Cato chuckled to himself and picked himself up slightly, to look at the kids. The laughter suddenly halted and his gaze caught the sight of armoured boots. He gazed up at Din who stood before him, looking down at Cato while holding the Child. 

“Oh, hey Mando,” Cato said nonchalantly. 

“The Child seemed pretty convinced you were in trouble.” Din said stoically. He glanced around at the children who were staring at him. “But I see that you’re just entertaining the kids.” 

“Actually, they’ve just killed me.” Cato corrected. 

“Oh, is that all?” he asked sarcastically. Cato snorted and rolled onto his back, getting to his feet. “Cara and I are getting ready to head out. I want you to stay with the kid.” Din said, dropping his voice slightly, so the children wouldn’t overhear. 

Cato nodded and reached out to take the Child. “Of course.” He agreed, taking the Child in his arms. Din nodded firmly and turned to walk away, but Cato caught his wrist. “Be careful.” He bid. Din nodded and then walked away, heading to the edge of the village towards the forest to the east. 

Cato remained with the children for the next hour, holding the Child in his lap as he sat cross-legged on the ground teaching the kids how to weave the little cord bracelets that the children of Kreios made. He chatted idly with the kids as they worked, asking what they liked to do during the day and what games were their favourite. The Child sat in Cato’s lap, occasionally reaching for the cords of the bracelet he was working on, only for the man to absentmindedly move his work out of the Child’s reach. 

“Mister Cato,” One of the children spoke up, a little girl named Zari. 

“Yes?” 

“Does the baby have a name?” She asked, leaning forward to look the Child in the eyes. 

“No, I don’t think he does.” Cato said, finishing off his bracelet. “At least not that I’m aware of,” 

“Why haven’t you named him?” Zari asked. 

“Well, he’s not my child, it’s not my place.” Cato explained, looking down at the baby who stared up at him with big eyes. 

“I thought he was your baby.” Zari said, furrowing her brow. 

“No, I’m just taking care of him.” Cato explained. “The Mandalorian asked me to help.” 

Zari made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth. “So the Mandalorian is your friend?” She asked. 

“Of course he’s mister Cato’s friend!” Winta spoke up, seeming offended. 

“Oh, I thought they were married.” Zari defended herself, crossing her arms. 

Cato choked on a breath, quickly turning it into a cough. “Oh,” He said with a strained voice. “No, we’re not married.” 

Zari gave him an unconvinced look. “Are you sure?” she asked. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Cato assured. 

Zari nodded, and looked thoughtful. “Does that mean I can marry you?” She asked. 

Cato let out a laugh. He reached forward and ruffled Zari’s blonde hair. “I’m afraid not, little one. You’re young enough to be my child.” 

Zari frowned, but it soon turned into a shy smile. 

“Will you and the Mandalorian get married?” Leila suddenly piped up. 

“We should throw a wedding!” Silas said excitedly. That got a chorus of joyous cries from the children, all of them agreeing enthusiastically. 

“I want to be the planner!” Winta announced, jumping to her feet. 

“No fair! I wanted to be the planner!” Silas pouted. 

Cato watched in amazement as the children began shouting out what roles they wanted to play and where their pretend wedding would take place. The Child cooed, reaching for the finished bracelet that Cato was holding. Cato looked down at him and smiled, wrapping the bracelet around his tiny wrist a few times and tying it off. 

“There you go, buddy.” he said, rubbing the tip of one of his velvety ears. 

“Cato,” he looked up and found Din and Cara approaching, looking troubled. 

Cato set the Child down and stood. “Alright kids, I need to go for a little bit. Can you guys watch the baby?” he asked, interrupting the wedding plans. They all nodded and looked over at Din and  
Cara, then back to Cato. “Okay, I’ll be back.” 

Cato followed Din and Cara back to the barn that he and the Mandalorian were staying in. Cato didn’t speak until they were inside. He took in the sight of the two experienced fighters, both seemed tense and nervous. Cara’s dark brows were drawn together and she was pacing while Din stood very still, slowly clenching and unclenching his hands. 

“What did you find?” Cato asked finally, breaking the tense silence. 

“AT-ST.” Cara said tersely. 

Cato’s blue eyes widened. “What?” He asked in disbelief. “What’s it doing here?” 

“We don’t know. But we can’t stay here, and neither can these people.” Din said.

Cato frowned. “There has to be a way.” he reasoned. 

“No, there isn’t.” Cara said firmly. Cato turned his gaze onto her, but before he could say anything she continued. “I don’t know what your experience outside the Rebellion is, but we only encountered them after the battle on Hoth, the one where you vanished. So sorry, but I know this better than you. We can’t take it out. Not with what we have right now.” Cara turned towards the door and nodded for Din to follow. Cato knew they were going to speak to the villagers. He hung his head, staring at his battered boots. 

What could he do?


	5. III: Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cato is convinced he is a coward.

“Cato,” the man in question looked up, seeing the armoured Mandalorian entering the barn. “We’re fighting.” That was enough to make Cato jump to his feet and meet Din halfway, grabbing his forearms. 

“What—? I thought Cara said—,” 

“We came up with a plan,” Din said, gripping Cato’s forearms in return, holding the two of them in close proximity to each other. “We’re building a trap in one of the ponds. We draw the walker into the pond and blow it from the inside while the villagers take on the raiders.” 

Cato looked at Din skeptically. “How will you keep the raiders from surrounding the village? Can the villagers even fight?” 

Din sighed. “Hopefully they will by tomorrow night.” Cato’s frown deepened. “A barrier is being built around the village to funnel them where we want them.” Din explained. “Cara and I will go provoke the raiders and lure them back to the village,” 

Cato nodded slowly. “Be safe,” He said, even though he knew there was no way Din would actually listen to that wish. 

“I want you to come with us tomorrow night.” Cato’s eyes widened and he instinctively tried to take a half step back only to be held firmly in place by Din’s grip on his forearms. “I—you...you don’t have to.” Din said quietly, seeing the look on Cato’s face. 

Cato shook his head and looked away. “It’s not that, I just...I haven’t fought since...you know.” he looked back up to stare into the blank face of the helmet. 

It was Din’s turn to look away. “I know,” He said heavily, and Cato thought he heard guilt in his voice. “I just thought maybe…” He shook his head. “We could use someone with your experience, but I won’t make you fight.” Cato nodded in thanks, looking down. “We could use your help out there right now though. A lot needs to get done for tomorrow night.” 

Cato looked up and nodded. “Alright. What do you need me to do?” he asked. 

“Can you take charge of building the barrier?” Din asked. 

“Of course.” Cato gave Din a small smile. He then looked down at their hands, gripping each other’s forearms. It brought an indescribable feeling over Cato, simultaneously warm and forlorn. Warm at the thought of being with someone who cared for him and someone he cared about, but a faraway melancholy at the sinking feeling that it could never be how Cato wanted it. 

Cato gently let go of Din’s forearms and pulled away, a heavy feeling in his chest. “I’ll be out in a moment.” he said meekly. “I just…” He waved his hand in the arm, gesturing vaguely towards his rucksack. 

“Of course.” Din said stiffly with a nod before turning and leaving. 

Cato went to his rucksack and quickly rifled through it, pulling out a small package wrapped in soft leather. It was heavy in his hands and the familiar weight of it added to Cato’s melancholic nostalgia. The leather was secured around the item with a strip of suede and attached to the srip was a length of cord where at the end a shard of blue crystal was secured. Cato carefully unwound the necklace from the strip of leather. He held the blue crystal in his hand, staring at it. A reminder of what he had left behind. 

“Hey,” Cato quickly closed his fist around the crystal and turned around to see Cara standing in the doorway. “Your knight in shining armour said you seemed a bit off and that I should try to talk to you.” Cara said bluntly. Cato sighed as the woman approached. “Whatcha got?” She asked, eyeing the cord dangling from Cato’s closed fist. Cato looked down at his hand then opened it, revealing the crystal shard. Cara looked at it for a moment then looked up at Cato. “A sparkly rock. Great.” 

Cato scoffed. “It’s a shard of a kyber crystal.” he said. 

Cara stared at him blankly. “Am I supposed to know what that is?” She asked. 

Cato sighed and shook his head. “No.” he looked at it. “It was a gift from...a friend.” He revealed. 

Cara was quiet for a moment. “I’d offer to listen, but I’m supposed to be training people.” she gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder. “Come on, we have work to do.” She urged. 

Cato nodded and clasped the necklace around his neck, touching it briefly before following Cara outside to begin his work. 

☀︎︎

The day passed quickly and soon enough Cato was back inside the barn getting ready for bed, the Child asleep in the small crib Omera had provided them with. Cato unclasped the fur mantle from around his shoulders and set it on the ground beside his jacket and boots. Cato stripped all his layers away until he was left in his faded black trousers and charcoal grey shirt. 

Footsteps behind Cato told him that Din had entered the barn. He heard the shuffling sound of Din removing his armour and then more footsteps, softer this time. 

“Wait,” Cato said, rifling through his pockets to try to find the strip of cloth he kept on him. When he found it, he wrapped it around his eyes, securing it at the back of his head. “Okay.” He whispered. A hand on his shoulder gently guided him to the bed where he blindly fumbled to get under the blankets and get situated on his designated side of the mattress. He felt the mattress dip as Din slid under the blankets beside Cato. 

“I...I don’t want you to fight tomorrow.” Din said quietly, sounding far more human without the obstruction and modulation of the helmet. “Cara convinced me you should fight and I foolishly listened.” 

Cato was silent for a moment, lost in the feeling of being so close to Din, especially without the armour. He hesitantly reached out, his fingertips brushing up Din’s arm to his shoulder and then, slowly, to rest on his cheek. Cato heard his sharp intake of breath and suddenly realized this was probably inappropriate, so he removed his hand, letting it fall between them. “I’m a coward.” Cato whispered hoarsely, his chest tight with the bitter resentment he felt towards himself. 

Cato heard Din sit up and he felt him grab his hand, Din’s skin warm against Cato’s. “You are _not_ a coward.” Din said urgently. “Your choice to not fight is a conscious decision based on your past experiences, not rooted in fear.” 

Cato squeezed his hand and shook his head a little. “Yes, it is. I don’t fight because I’m _afraid_. I ran away from the Rebellion because I was afraid. I ran away from my friends, my family, my—,” Cato stopped himself abruptly before he could finish that sentence. “My home,” he said, covering his mistake. “Because _I was afraid_.”  
Din was silent. 

Cato slid his hand out of Din’s grasp and rolled over, his back to the Mandalorian. “Goodnight.” He whispered. 

☀︎︎

The next day, Cato avoided Din as much as he could. He was ashamed, to put it simply. He had just admitted to a _Mandalorian_ that he was a coward. A _Mandalorian_ , to whom the word ‘ _coward_ ’ was the utmost insult amongst the creed. And beyond that, it wasn’t just _any_ Mandalorian, it was _Din_. Wonderful, inexplicable Din, who meant the world to Cato. Din, the man that Cato had fallen impossibly in love with, despite how much he tried to ignore that fact. 

To keep his mind off his tumultuous thoughts, Cato kept himself busy by continuing to oversee and assist with the construction of the barriers around the village throughout the day until it was  
completed near dusk. 

Cato had eaten supper with Winta and Omera that evening, talking with Winta about her interests as to avoid talking about the upcoming fight. Cato helped clean up their dishes, placing them in a crate which he brought outside to Omera so that they could wash them. 

“You’ve been avoiding the Mandalorian.” Omera observed as the two began to wash the dishes. “Why?” She asked.  
Cato was silent for a moment as he scrubbed the soap over the tin plate. “It’s complicated.” He said quietly, not knowing how to explain the situation concisely. 

“I know I don’t know either of you well, but…” She sighed. “You are a good man, Cato. And so is he. And it is rare that good men end up in this lifestyle without a complicated history. And while I don’t presume to know how your personal history affects you and your friends, I get the sense that it weighs on you. The past is set in stone. Do not let it dictate your future.”  
Cato stopped washing for a moment to look over at the dark haired woman, who also paused to look at him. “I’m afraid.” Cato whispered. 

“Of what?” Omera asked quietly. 

Cato looked away from her. “I’m afraid of messing up. I’m afraid of letting him down. I’m...fuck, I’m afraid of _losing_ him. And...and I’m afraid of myself.” He admitted, his voice thick with emotion.  
Omera lay a comforting hand on his forearm. “Fear will be all you know if you do not stand up to it. It will plague your mind until you rot in the earth. Your only option is to push past it. If you are afraid of letting him down then be there for him. If you are afraid of messing up then try everything you can to help. If you’re afraid of losing him then fight for him. And if you’re afraid of yourself, _learn yourself_.” The two stayed quiet for a moment. Then Omera squeezed Cato’s arm lightly. “You know what you need to do, right?” 

Cato looked back over at her. “Are you alright with finishing the dishes?” He asked. 

She smiled. “Go to him.” She said simply. 

Cato dried his hands on his trousers and stood quickly, giving Omera a smile before turning and hurrying back towards the barn where he knew Cara and Din would be gearing up for their attack on the raider’s camp. 

He could see the two well built forms of Din and Cara walking towards the east edge of the village up ahead. Cato ran up behind them and grabbed Din’s wrist, causing the Mandalorian to whirl around. Din relaxed when he saw Cato, though Cato could sense the confusion. 

“Cato…” He said quietly. “What is it?” 

Cato took a moment to catch his breath, then straightened up. “I’m coming with you. I’m fighting.”


	6. IV: The Night Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against the raiders begins and Cato finds himself in trouble.

The group of three moved quickly and quietly through the dark forest. Cato had ditched his fur mantle for the fight in fear that it would restrict his movements or be damaged in the melee. Every few minutes his hand would come to rest on the blue kyber shard that hung around his neck beneath his shirt and jacket. 

He swore his heart was beating so loud that the raiders they were trying to sneak up on could hear. He was so afraid. He was beyond that; he was _terrified_. He had not fought a proper battle in five years. The blaster he carried was more for intimidation purposes than for actual fighting, and while at one point it had been a comfort to have it close at hand, now it just reminded him of the bloodshed he had fought so hard to avoid. 

The trio approached a camp, the light of flickering fires illuminating a ring around a central tent. Cato could see two guards outside the doorway, chatting to each other and drinking. The three moved like shadows through the night, Din and Cara each sneaking up behind one and grabbing them, a hand clamped over their mouth before killing them in one fluid motion. Cato watched, his stomach churning as the bodies fell to the ground, dead. He shook his head and hurried after Cara and Din, following them into the tent.  
Cato peered into one of the several vats that sat in the tent, the metal drum filled a strange glowing blue liquid. Cato’s immediate instinct was to drink it, but he knew that was a bad idea—despite his suspicion that it was just spotchka—and instead stepped away from it as Din put one of his magnetised thermal detonators onto the central pole of the tent, turning the dial to arm it. The faint clicking noise emitted from the detonator, signaling that they had to move. 

Cato heard the shuffling of footsteps from outside and quickly nudged Cara, who was closest to him. She let out a short whistle, imitating a bird to signal Din. He looked over at the two and they both nodded towards the door. Cara moved into position to the left of the entrance flap, Cato hesitantly moving to stand opposite her.  
Several of the raiders entered the tent, and upon seeing the Mandalorian, began to reach for weapons. But Cara and Cato both jumped them, Cara fearlessly grappling with her enemies while Cato curled his hand into a fist while taking a deep breath, causing several of the raiders closest to him to drop the ground, incapacitated. Din made quick work of the ones who had fallen by Cato’s hand, putting a shot in each of their heads. 

Cato felt the sickening taste of blood in his mouth as he stared at the bodies at his feet.

Before the trio could move out of the tent, more guards entered, making Cato’s heart race impossibly faster. Here they were, standing in a tent, _killing people_ , while a bomb was ticking behind them. Cato was roughly thrown to the ground behind one of the vats and he looked to see Cara crouching by him. 

“Chin up, Cato. We don’t have time to think about morals right now.” She told him gruffly as she shot over the rim of the vat. 

Cato looked around, suddenly realising he had lost track of Din. He calmed slightly when he saw the Mandalorian crouch behind a vat opposite them. Din looked over at Cato and Cara and then turned away, firing his blaster at one of the reinforced metal walls of the tent, creating a weakened circle. 

“Go! I’ll cover you!” He shouted. 

Cara looked over and seemed to get the idea. She holstered her blaster and ran, keeping low, towards the metal wall, throwing herself against it to create a rough opening. 

“Cato! Go!” Din shouted, waving for him to go. 

Cato took a deep breath and followed the way Cara had gone, Din right behind him. 

They made it outside just as the detonator blew, engulfing the tent in flames. Cato picked himself up off the ground and looked around, seeing two red eyes blink to life in the forest above them. Not eyes, windows. “We need to go!” He rasped. “Come on!” He shouted, scrambling to his feet as Din and Cara stood quickly, seeing what he had seen. 

“Run! Go, go, go!” Din shouted, grabbing Cato’s hand and pulling him into a run, Cara right by their side. 

Cato tried not to panic as he heard the creaking of metal as the AT-ST began to take thundering steps towards them. The sound and feeling of the ground shaking beneath his feet reminded him of the battle on Hoth where the Rebellion had faced the AT-ATs. Cato had barely made it out of there alive, and he had little interest in reliving that experience. The biting cold of the atmosphere, the searing heat of the fire, the weight crushing down on him as he was trapped in the small ship, the dread of being unable to move and just waiting for one of the Imperial walkers to step on the insignificant ship and end him, like it had his pilot. 

Din squeezed Cato’s hand as they continued to run back to the village, zigzagging and ducking behind trees and shrubbery to avoid the blasts that were aimed at them. “ _N’chaab_!” Din said as he pulled Cato closer to him and away from one of the blasts, dirt raining down on Cato and the Mandalorian. _No fear_. Cato repeated the phrase in his head. _No fear. No fear. No fear._ He repeated the phrase in his head like a mantra. 

He could see the light of the village ahead, and he pulled his hand out of Din’s so he could run faster, following Cara behind one of the barricades, Din behind the one opposite them. Cato forced himself to swallow, his dry throat burning at the action. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to slow his breathing and heart rate.  
“Here they come!” Cara shouted, making Cato open his eyes. He readied his blaster, praying he could still aim. 

Cato watched tensely as the AT-ST stepped out of the woods and started walking towards the village. Cato held his breath as it approached the trap, one foot hovering over the pond. Then it froze and Cato’s heart sank. 

A blinding light blinked on from the walker and beamed over the barricades. Cato, Cara, and Din all ducked quickly, but most of the villagers stayed up, not knowing what to do. 

“Get down!” Cato ordered, signaling for them to duck out of sight. 

Cato barely had time to see if anyone had listened when the AT-ST fired, the bolt going right over the barricades and into one of the buildings behind them. Cato didn’t dare look at which building it was, he just had to hope that it wasn’t the one where the kids had been hiding. 

A sudden battle cry went up and the raiders began their attack on the village. Cato popped back up and took aim at the incoming enemies. “Everyone in position!” he shouted, his order followed by the faint clicking of blasters being primed. “Hold!” He ordered, watching the raiders race into range. “Fire!” Cato fired and watched as his mark fell to the ground, several others in the vicinity falling as well. “Re-load!” he ordered. “Fire!” he watched as a wave of red blasts drove into the raiders. Cato glanced at Cara beside him who was watching him with a quirked brow. “Old habits die hard.” he said shortly. She shrugged, a smile ghosting across her face, going back to shooting. 

“We need a plan!” Din shouted. 

Cato looked at the AT-ST that seemed to be surveying the pond from a few steps back. “I can do it.” He said firmly. 

“What?” Cara asked incredulously. 

“I can do it!” Cato repeated. 

“Are you crazy? You’ll be killed!” She argued. 

“Cato! Don’t be stupid!” Din shouted. Cato doubted Din could have heard what he had said, but evidently that didn’t stop him from thinking Cato was reckless (which was only true _sometimes_ ). 

“I can’t do it alone,” Cato said to Cara. “I need a distraction. Try to get it closer to the pond!” Cara regarded him for a moment then nodded. Cato set his blaster on the ground and crouched, getting ready to run out into the fray. 

Cara ran out, grabbing Din’s amban rifle and jumping into the neighbouring pond, taking cover behind the bank and starting to shoot at the AT-ST. 

Cato took a deep breath and then ran after her, ignoring Din’s shouts. Instead of joining Cara in the neighbouring pond, Cato tossed his jacket to the side and dove smoothly into the pond that had been converted into the trap. 

He resurfaced cautiously, and finding himself in the shadow of the AT-ST began to swim towards the bank it stood on. With his back pressed against the muddy bank, Cato treaded water as Cara hit the walker with shot after shot, drawing it in closer and closer until it was right on the edge of the bank. 

Cato took a deep breath and pushed back from the bank and reached out into the Force, pulling the AT-ST forward into the pond. Cato closed his eyes, keeping himself afloat with one arm and using the other to pull the invisible ropes he had ensnared the walker with towards him and the trap. 

He heard the creaking of metal and then he was under water. 

Cato’s eyes flew open as the air was pushed from his lungs, but all he could see was darkness. He tried to inhale on instinct but only succeeded in breathing in water. Cato’s mind raced, panicked. Which way was up? What had happened? He tried to push the water he had inhaled out, but it hurt so much. He felt his consciousness slipping, his mind getting foggy.  
He thought he may have heard an explosion above him, but at the moment all he could really be sure of was the feeling of sinking and growing pain. 

Then everything went dark. 

☀︎︎

Din climbed out of the pond, Cara at his side. A cheer went up from the villagers as the raiders retreated. Cara clapped a hand on his shoulder, smiling.  
“We did it,” She breathed, seeming amazed. “Whatever Cato did, it worked.” 

Simultaneously both of them seemed to realise the man’s absence. Din stared in horror at Cara for a moment then looked to where the destroyed AT-ST lay in the neighbouring pond. 

“Cato!” He shouted, not caring how afraid he sounded. He ran towards the pond, jumping onto the shell of the imperial walker. “Cato!” He shouted again, fear starting to set in. “Cato!” he climbed over the walker, looking for any sign of Cato. “No, no, no, no,” he muttered. “Fuck! Cato!” he punched the metal armour of the walker in frustration. 

He stared blankly at the water in front of him, the space between the walker’s twisted legs. He was vaguely aware that the celebration had died as the villagers took notice of his distress and the lack of Cato. 

A bubble broke the surface of the water nearby. Din snapped his attention to it and quickly tapped a few commands on his gauntlet, activating the heat sensor in his visor. The water read as cold, a few flickers of green and yellow from the remains of the thermal detonator Din had thrown inside the walker. 

Din slid down the angled side of the walker to get closer to the water, hoping to pick something up. Nothing. Din fiddled with the controls some more, trying to broaden the range of the sensor. Water always messed with the sensor, making it less accurate.

A flicker of yellow caught his eye, almost directly below him. Not taking a single moment to think anything through, Din dove into the water and swam towards the flicker of yellow. ‘Swam’ was a bit of a strong word, he practically sank with the weight of his armour. The helmet protected him from the pressure and gave him a bit of a cushion in terms of breathing time, which he was grateful for. 

As he hit the bottom of the pond the yellow flicker grew into the shape of a figure, pinned under part of the walker. Din flicked on the light at the side of his helmet and turned off the heat sensor. Cato lay in front of him, his bottom half trapped beneath the joint connecting the walker’s left leg and body. 

Din moved himself towards Cato and crouched down, grabbing the ball joint and lifting it as much as he could. It barely budged. Din kicked it out of frustration. 

Something blue was glowing near Cato’s chest. Curious, Din crouched and fumbled with Cato’s shirt, pulling out a glowing blue crystal on a cord.  
_What the hell?_ He wondered. 

A hand suddenly grabbed Din’s wrist startling him. He looked down and saw Cato’s eyes wide open and staring at him, but also not _at_ him and more like...through him. Cato let go of Din’s wrist and reached toward the piece of metal pinning him down and slowly began to raise his arms, and to Din’s utter amazement, the metal rose seemingly at his command. 

As soon as Cato was free, Din grabbed him under the arms and pulled him away from the wreckage of the AT-ST. Almost immediately, Cato’s eyes shut and he fell limp, the crystal no longer glowing. 

Din pulled Cato up, throwing him over his shoulder, then shot his grappling line up into the darkness. He tugged on it as it connected with a piece of the walker. Slowly, Din began pulling him and Cato up, his muscles burning, and his air running thin. He didn’t even want to think about how Cato was doing. 

When he finally emerged from the water, Cara and several villagers were there, pulling him and Cato out and onto the nearby bank. 

Din hauled himself up onto the grass and almost collapsed, heaving in breaths of air. “Cato,” He breathed, crawling over to where Cato lay, surrounded by several villagers and Cara. “Cato,” he watched in pained silence as Cara performed CPR, trying to get Cato to breath again. 

She had done several rounds when she sat back, out of breath and looking at the man sadly. She looked up and met Din’s gaze. “I can’t...I don’t think…” 

“No.” Din shook his head. “ _Damn it_.” he swore dragging himself even closer to Cato, hovering over him. “You _idiot_! I _told_ you not to do anything stupid!” He said, as he stared at Cato’s lifeless face. “Come on! You pulled your stupid magic stunt before, do it again! _Cato_!” The auburn haired man made no movement. Din’s vision blurred with tears and he lowered his head. “Leave.” He said hoarsely after a moment. “All of you. _Leave_!” he snapped, looking up at the gathered villagers. Cara stood slowly and nodded at the villagers, who hesitated a moment then left, Cara trailing behind. 

When Din and Cato were alone, Din shakily lifted his helmet off his head, letting it fall to the ground beside him. His back was to the village and he was certain the raiders wouldn’t dare attack again. Slowly, he let his forehead fall against Cato’s, his skin cool and damp against Din’s warm skin. Din peeled his gloves off, feeling a faint pulse in his neck, while his other hand held Cato’s cheek gently. 

“You idiot,” Din croaked, eyes shut. “You _fucking idiot_. You made a promise. You made a promise, you remember that?” a sob built in his chest. “You promised we were a team...a family... _aliit_...that you wouldn’t leave...you _fucking promised_.” that had been a long time ago. Almost five years ago. But it was still a promise. A promise Din had relied on and lived by. They were a team. A _family_. It didn’t matter how much some of the Mandalorians in the covert teased him and threatened him, calling Cato his _cyar’ika_. Because in a sense, Cato was, even if Cato didn’t know that. 

Even Paz’s last words to Din before he had left Nevarro spoke to the bond between Cato and Din. 

_“Get out of here!” he had shouted. “Go get your cyar’ika and get the hell away from here!”_

_“You’ll have to relocate the covert,” Din had said, not even bothering to deny the cyar’ika comment._

_“This is the Way.” Paz had said._

_“This is the Way.” Din echoed._

_“Now go! You found something to fight for, so fight!”_

The shuffling sound of footsteps reached Din’s ears. He quickly replaced his helmet over his head, before whirling around, ready to snap at whoever had interrupted his grieving.  
His anger died in his throat as he saw the Child, waddling towards him and Cato’s body. He cooed at Din, who watched with blurred vision as the Child stood beside Din, looking at Cato with sadness clearly written over his features. His big bat ears drooped and his eyes were downcast. He gurgled something, reaching for Cato. 

Din replaced his hand on Cato’s neck, no pulse discernible. Din shook his head, removing his hand. “He’s gone.” he said hollowly. “He’s not coming back.” The Child reached out and touched  
Cato’s shoulder, pushing him lightly and cooing softly. “He’s dead, kid.” Din said, watching the Child close his eyes, ears drooping further as Cato didn’t respond.  
The Child waddled around to stand by Cato’s head, placing either of his tiny hands on Cato’s temples. He closed his eyes again, and Din watched with a growing pit of sadness in him as the Child seemed to try willing Cato back to life. 

Din nearly shot to his feet when he saw the crystal around Cato’s neck starting to glow again. “Come on,” he breathed. He watched wide eyed as it glowed for a few moments before it faded back to a flat blue. Din’s heart fell. He only stirred when a moment later the Child fell back, unconscious. “Shit!” he swore, grabbing the kid. “Not you too,” he breathed, staring at the kid who lay still in his arms. 

A cough came from beside Din, causing him to almost drop the kid, as Cato suddenly lurched onto his side and began coughing up pond water. 

“Cato!” Din knelt beside Cato, unsure of what to do, or what was happening for that matter. He had been _dead_ , but here he was breathing and coughing. Cato, who was shaking—whether from shock or cold, it was unclear—looked up at Din with wide sickly eyes. 

“D–Din?” He asked weakly. 

“I’m here, you’re okay, you’re alive.” Din murmured as Cato shakily got on his hands and knees, still trembling and coughing. “How—?” Din wondered. “You were dead.” 

“I–I...I heard his voice…” Cato stuttered weakly. 

“Whose voice?” Din asked, confused. 

“Luke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> N'chaab: no fear  
> Aliit: Family/clan  
> cyar'ika: darling/sweetheart


	7. V: Brave Enough to Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff.

Cato groaned as he came to consciousness. Stars, did it hurt to breathe. What even happened? The last thing he remembered...was drowning in the pond. Cato opened his eyes quickly, bolting upright despite the pain in his ribs and chest. 

There was a heavy thud and when Cato looked around to locate the source, he found Din picking himself up from the floor beside the mattress. “Woah! Hey, hey, Cato, it’s alright,” he chided, climbing onto the bed, and reaching out hesitantly for Cato. “Are you okay?” Din asked hesitantly. 

Cato looked down at himself to find his ribs wrapped in bandages and a spattering of large bruises across his stomach. He looked back over at Din and nodded. Immediately Din pulled Cato into a crushing hug, Cato’s bare chest pressed against the cold beskar armour Din wore. He winced as the tight grip Din had on him, but didn’t complain, instead he simply melted against the Mandalorian’s chest, tucking his head under Din’s. He closed his eyes, his breathing and heart rate calming as he relished in the fact that he was alive and in Din’s arms. 

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, silent, as if fearing that words may shatter their perfect moment. 

But they had to speak at some point, to address what had happened. 

Din shifted slightly, making Cato open his eyes. 

“Cato...do you remember anything from the battle?” Din asked quietly. 

Cato took a deep breath, wincing as pain flared in his chest and ribs again. “The last thing I remember was sinking to the bottom of the pond.” he said softly. “How’d I survive?” 

Din was silent for a moment, making Cato lean back and look up at him, trying to judge what he was thinking through the helmet. “You didn’t.” He said, looking down at Cato who stared back in confusion. “You didn’t survive. I–I found you at the bottom of the pond, pinned down by part of the mech. I couldn’t lift it, but then your necklace started glowing and you woke up for a moment. You...you moved it without touching it. When we finally got out of the water you were unconscious again. You weren’t breathing and we didn’t have the medical equipment to save you. Cara tried but...Cato...you _died_. Your heart stopped.” 

Cato’s brow furrowed and his head started to hurt just thinking about it. He died? But then how—? “How—? How am I here?” He asked, putting a bit more space between himself and Din. 

“I don’t know. The kid came and put his hands on your head and your necklace started glowing. Next thing I know the baby is unconscious and you're hacking up water.” The memory clearly  
distressed Din as he spoke quicker than usual and there was a hint of panic in his voice. 

“My necklace…” Cato’s hand quickly shot to his chest, feeling the familiar smoothness of the kyber crystal. Cato closed his fist around it gently, feeling the familiar energy surrounding it, his  
eyes closing. 

“Who is Luke?” 

Cato’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Din in utter shock. “How do you know that name?” He asked. 

Din seemed to hesitate before telling him. “You said you heard his voice.” Cato’s eyes widened. He didn’t remember that. “Who is he?” Din asked again. 

“Luke Skywalker. He was a general in the Rebellion.” Cato said softly, looking at the crystal. 

“Who is he to you?” 

Cato looked up at Din, wondering if he had imagined the almost...desperate tone to his voice. Cato looked away again. “He was someone who I thought I loved.” he said with a sigh. 

“Thought?” 

Cato shrugged, anxiously rubbing his wrist and feeling the faint scars that circled the entirety of it. “When I met him everything happened so quickly. He was thrust headfirst into a war he wasn’t prepared for. I offered something he needed. A friend. Someone who understood what he was going through.” Cato sighed and dropped his wrist as Din gently reached out to brush a comforting touch over the matching scars. “Soon enough things escalated and we were convinced we were in love. And maybe we were. But I’ve moved on.” He reached up and rolled the kyber crystal between his forefinger and thumb, watching the light refract through it. 

“The crystal is from him?” Din asked, a hesitance to his voice. As if he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

Cato nodded. “It's a shard of the kyber crystal that powers his lightsaber.” Cato pursed his lips, unsure if he should go into more detail. It felt good to tell someone all this, especially Din. He felt like he was coming clean. But he didn’t want to risk driving Din away, even if this was of the milder secrets he carried. “We...we uh…” he made a little motion with his hand. “Took apart our lightsabers one day and took the crystals out. As a sort of act of devotion, I guess, we broke a shard off and gave it the other.” He held up the blue crystal shard. “We promised to keep them wherever we went, sort of as a way to be connected. I never thought...I never thought they would _actually_ connect us.” he let out a short laugh. “I haven’t worn this in years, not since…” He trailed off, his smile fading. He glanced up at Din. 

“Since…?” Din prompted, tilting his head to one side like he often did when he was curious. 

“Since I met you.” Cato whispered, looking down. He let out a breath and forced a smile. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to go on about an ex, I just hadn’t told anyone that before.” He apologised sheepishly. 

Din nodded slowly. “I’m glad you're safe.” Was all he said. Cato smiled at him weakly, his shoulders drooping slightly. 

“How long have I been out?” Cato asked, unsure if he actually wanted to know. 

“The battle was two nights ago, and the sun is setting now.” Din said. 

“Is the baby okay?” Cato asked, worried about the little bat eared creature. 

“He’s with Omera. He woke up earlier today.” Cato nodded, relaxing. At least they were all alive. “Let’s get some rest. You’re still tired.” Din said, pushing Cato gently back down onto the mattress and covering him with the blankets. 

“Din,” Cato whispered, reaching out to grab the Mandalorian’s hand. “Will you stay with me?” He asked. 

“ _Dos te kare_.” 

Cato smiled softly, shaking his head in slight exasperation. “I meant for the night.” he clarified, smiling. “But I _suppose_ we could stay together across the stars.” Cato said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

Din shook his head, seemingly out of amusement. Cato watched as he turned away and began to shed his armour, setting it in neat stacks beside the bed. Cato watched in fascination as Din stripped away all his layers until he was in his trousers and shirt, the only piece of armour left being his helmet. 

Cato panicked as he watched Din make to lift his helmet from his head. “Wait!” Cato said, wincing as he fumbled around in his pockets for the familiar strip of cloth. He tied it around his head, shielding his sight. “Okay,” he murmured. 

There was a light thud as Din set the helmet down and then Cato felt the shift in the mattress as Din lay down and got comfortable. Cato moved closer to Din, reaching out tentatively with his hand to rest it on Din’s cheek, as he had the first night they spent here. Cato felt one of Din’s hands settle over his hand, keeping Cato’s hand on Din’s cheek. 

“You know, I never knew you could do that.” Din murmured. 

“Do what?” Cato asked, smiling slightly. 

“That weird magic shit.” 

Cato coughed, trying to keep himself from laughing and hurting himself—though the cough may have done equal amounts of damage. “I’m sorry, _what_?” he asked incredulously. “You’ve watched me _levitate_ before and convince people to do outrageous things!” Cato said in absolute disbelief, his lips upturned in a smile. 

“Well, yeah. But that’s a bit different than moving things with your mind.” Din grumbled. 

“No it’s not. And it’s not magic.” 

Din scoffed. “Then what is it? Because it seems like magic to me.” 

Cato shook his head slightly. “It’s just energy manipulation.” He said, as if it were simple. Din scoffed again, making Cato laugh a little, wincing as his chest flared up in pain. “I’m just manipulating the energy that binds the universe together. Some people are born with naturally strong connections to it and others aren’t. I was.”  


“You and the kid.” Din said quietly. 

“What?” Cato asked, furrowing his brow together. “I’m sorry, did you just say...the _kid_?” Din was silent. “Oh stars, you did. You didn’t think to tell me that the kid was Force sensitive?” Cato asked incredulously. “You didn’t even _mention_ it! I can’t believe you! You—! You...you—,” Cato could hear Din snickering. The auburn haired man slapped the Mandalorian gently on the shoulder with his free hand. “You absolute—,” Cato faltered, unable to think of a proper insult. 

“Yes?” Din asked and Cato could practically hear the shit eating grin that was plastered on the other man’s face. “I’m an absolute...what?” He teased. 

Cato thought for a moment. Then, “ _Gar gedin’la_.” he said lamely, unable to think of anything better. 

“I am _not_ crazy.” Din protested gruffly. Cato snickered, but fell silent when he felt a hand run through his curls. “You speak Mando’a well.” Din murmured, his tone changing into one of soft spoken admiration. Cato heard him shifting around and soon found him even closer than he had been before, his warm breath fanning over Cato’s face. “ _Gar gotal’ur ni hut’uun_.”  


Cato propped himself up on one elbow, looking at what he hoped was Din’s face. “How do I make you a coward?” He asked, concerned. ‘Coward’ was one of the worst insults one could throw at a Mandalorian, and it was especially rare to hear a Mandalorian refer to themselves as a coward, especially one as _un_ -cowardly as Din. 

Din’s arms wrapped around Cato, gently pulling him back down to the mattress and chest to chest with Din. Cato didn’t protest and instead nuzzled his face into Din’s neck, waiting for his answer. 

Din held Cato close and firmly, but not tight enough that his injuries were agitated. Din sighed. “ _Gar gotal’ur ni chaab rohak. Gar ner kyr’am. Gar ner yaim_.” he spoke quietly, making the rasp in his voice all the more evident. Cato was at a loss for words. Saying all those things...that Cato made him afraid of defeat, that he was Din’s weakness, his _home_. Cato pulled himself closer to Din, squeezing him gently. “ _Gar bal te adiik_.” Din added. _You and the kid_. 

Cato unburied his face from Din’s neck with the intention to speak. “That doesn’t make you a coward,” Cato said softly, switching back to Basic instead of Mando’a, because he was far less eloquent in Mando’a. “Being afraid doesn’t make you a coward. Being afraid to lose someone doesn’t make you a coward. It means you’re brave enough to care.”  


Silence fell between them for a few moments until Din spoke up. “Paz said something to me right before I left Nevarro,” he revealed. Cato hummed. He knew he wasn’t Paz’s favourite person. In fact, he was probably one of his _least_. “He said...that I’d found something to fight for, and that I now had an obligation to fight for it.” Cato nodded, not totally sure where this was going. “Choosing not to fight is your decision to make and yours alone. But when you find that something that brings you joy and peace and safety...fight for it. You deserve to be happy.” He murmured, burying his face in Cato’s curly auburn-brown hair. He hummed, Cato feeling the faint vibration is his skull. “You’re supposed to be resting.” He murmured, reminding Cato that this had all  
started because Din had suggested they get some rest. 

“I am resting.” Cato mumbled against Din’s clothed chest. 

Din let out a soft laugh. “Sleep, Cato. You need your strength.” 

Cato hummed. “I have you.” He murmured, eyes drooping as the tiredness he hadn’t even noticed began to settle in. 

“Goodnight.” Din whispered, and Cato wondered if he had imagined the kiss that had been pressed to the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> Dos te kare: Across the stars  
> gar gedin'la: you're crazy  
> gar gotal'ur ni hut'uun: You make me a coward  
> gar gotal'ur ni chaab rohak: You make me afraid of defeat  
> gar ner kyr'am. Gar new yaim: You are my death. You are my home  
> Gar bal te adiik: You and the kid


	8. VI: Mi Baj'Juri Verda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and Cato get fake married.

Within the next few days Cato was feeling far more his usual self. The pain in his ribs and chest that he felt every time he breathed had subsided to only plaguing him when he laughed or coughed too hard. The morning after he had woken up, he had stepped outside to be nearly tackled to the ground by the village children, only saved by Din who held him firmly upright. Omera had later told Cato that the children had insisted on waiting outside the barn all day every day, saying they wanted to see him the moment he awoke and were only pulled away when their parents became cross. 

In addition to the children’s enthusiasm, Cara had nearly re-broken Cato’s ribs when she hugged him while telling him he was a complete and utter dumbass.  
All in all everyone was happy Cato was alright, and as Cara had pulled Cato away to whisper to him—Din was especially happy.

Cato knew it wasn’t blatantly obvious to most, but Din had hardly left his side, and according to Cara, had barely left Cato’s side while he was unconscious, refusing to let anyone else watch over Cato. 

Cato now stood opposite Din within a ring of wildflowers that the village children had picked. Cato had meadow flowers braided into his messy hair courtesy of Zari and Leila, and Din had a small crown of wildflowers that sat lopsidedly on his helmet. 

As the kids had promised—and insisted—they were hosting a wedding for Cato and Din. Winta and Silas took turns reading what Cato could only assume were wedding vows in the language native to Sorgan. Cara and a few of the villagers stood nearby, watching the pretend wedding go down.  
Cato looked down, startled, as Zari grabbed his right hand and Din’s left, placing Cato’s on top of Din’s. Leila then took a strip of cloth and wrapped it gently around their hands. Silas and Winta said a few more words then threw the stack of paper they had been reading from in the air and began jumping around and cheering. 

Cato watched with a small smile on his lips. 

“You’re married now!” Silas cheered. 

“We are, aren’t we?” Cato said, glancing at Din before smiling down at Silas and ruffing his hair with his free hand. 

“Look! They got married!” Cato looked over to see Winta holding the Child and pointing at him and Din while the Child looked around curiously. 

Cato looked down as Zari tugged on his shirt. “You have to kiss now,” she said matter-of-factly. 

Cato’s eyes widened. “Oh, we can’t do that. What if we just hug instead?” he suggested. 

Zari seemed skeptical at first but then nodded. Cato looked up at Din and wrapped his free arm around the Mandalorian, while shifting the hand that had been loosely bound with Din’s so that their fingers were entwined. 

Din was still for a moment, but then Cato felt him hug back and squeeze Cato’s hand slightly. “ _Mhi baj’juri verda_.” Din murmured softly. 

Cato furrowed his brow slightly. _We will raise warriors_. What did that mean? He was unfamiliar with the phrase and decided he’d have to ask Din later. 

☀︎︎

When the two finally got time to themselves the sun was already behind the treeline. The village had decided to celebrate Cato’s recovery, which really just meant that everyone ate together and talked far later than usual. 

Cato held the Child in his arms, who cooed and sleepily tried to grab the flowers that remained in Cato’s hair. Cato just laughed and plucked one of them from his curls and handed it to the Child who stared at it with wide eyes. Cato rocked him gently for a few moments then set the Child down in the crib that Omera had provided them with. 

The Child stared up at Cato with his large eyes then looked at the wilted flower he held in his hand and began to slowly touch the white petals. Cato watched fondly as the kid inspected the flower, turning it in his hands and sniffing it or trying to eat one of the petals. Cato reached out and rubbed the tip of one of his big green ears, making him scrunch up his face. Cato laughed and walked towards the bed, letting his fur mantle and any extra layers and accessories he wore fall to the ground, leaving him—as usual—in his dark trousers and shirt.

Footsteps behind him told him that Din had entered the barn. Cato turned around to greet him and found the Mandalorian standing with a small parcel in his hands, the rectangle wrapped in simple cloth and tied with a length of twine. 

“Whats this?” Cato asked, nodding at the parcel. 

Din—who had been staring straight at Cato—looked down at the small parcel and shifted on his feet awkwardly, almost as if he were embarrassed. “I uh…well...it’s traditional for there to be gifts at a wedding, right?” he mumbled. 

Cato’s lips split into a smile. “You got me a present for our fake wedding?” He asked, touched by the gesture. 

Din shifted on his feet some more and shrugged halfheartedly. “I guess?” He sighed and held it out. “Just open it.” He grumbled. Cato took the parcel and found that few wildflowers had been tucked under the twine, making him smile. He carefully unwrapped the parcel and found a small leatherbound book, the pages blank. “I uh...asked Omera if she would help. She had mentioned one time that she made books and I thought…” Din sighed again. “You were excited to see the leaves, so I thought maybe you could collect leaves and flowers to press in the pages.” he mumbled. 

Cato couldn’t help the dumb smile that spread across his face at that. He carefully set the book and wrappings down on the edge of the bed and then threw his arms around Din, pulling him into a tight embrace, not caring about the cold beskar that chilled his warm skin through his shirt. 

“You’re such a sap,” Cato mumbled into Din’s neck, still smiling. “Thank you.” he said, all teasing gone. “I love it.” Din wrapped his arms around Cato in return. Cato took a half a step back a moment later and smiled up at Din. “Help me get the flowers out of my hair and into the book?” he asked. 

Din nodded, and soon enough they were both sitting on the edge of the bed, Din plucking the flowers out of Cato’s curly auburn-brown hair and handing them to the boy in question, who would then lay them out on the pages of the book, beside the leaf that Din had given him as a joke when they first landed on Sorgan. 

As the night went on, Cato grabbed the strip of cloth to tie around his eyes, noticing momentarily that it wasn’t the usual strip he used, but the piece that had been used during the fake wedding ceremony. He smiled at the memory and ran his fingers over the glyphs that had been messily embroidered into it by the kids. They said that the glyphs represented family, home, love, and an eternal bond. Then he tied it over his eyes, his vision going dark and leaving him to sit on the bed and listen to Din extinguish the lantern and start removing his armour. 

Cato reached for Din’s hand the moment he felt the man sit beside him on the bed. Cato grasped his hand gently. “I feel bad I don’t have any substantial gift for you,” Cato admitted, smiling a bit, albeit nervously. 

Din hummed. “Are you implying that you have a gift?” he asked. 

“Well...sort of.” Cato mumbled, unsure of himself. He let his hand travel from Din’s hand up his arm to his neck to eventually rest on his cheek, feeling the stubble along his jaw and the faint change in texture due to the small scars that decorated his skin in places. 

“What is it?” Din asked quietly, leaning into Cato’s hand slightly. 

Cato pursed his lips, heart hammering in his chest. “That would ruin the surprise.” he managed to say. 

Din let out a soft chuckle. “Well, are you waiting for something or—,” Cato did it before he could convince himself it was a bad idea. He leaned forwards, trusting his intuition, and placed his lips on Din’s. 

He pulled away a moment later, blushing furiously and thanking the stars it was dark so Din—hopefully—couldn’t see him. It had hardly been a remarkable kiss, simply a peck really, but it felt monumental to Cato. 

“I–I...I—,” Cato stumbled over his words, unsure of what to say. He wasn’t _sorry_ necessarily, he was glad he had done it. But it had been impulsive and possibly a terrible move. “I...I, uh,” A hand on Cato’s cheek made him hold his tongue, relaxing for only a moment before he tensed up again as Din brought their lips together. Cato let out a muffled squeak but then quickly relaxed into the kiss, slowly starting to move his lips against Din’s. 

Din, although initiating this kiss, was still for a moment, and Cato had to remember that this was quite possibly his first time kissing someone. But he eventually caught on and started kissing back. Still cupping Cato’s cheek with his left hand, his right arm snaked around Cato’s waist, pulling him in closer. Cato winced as the sudden movement made his ribs flare up in pain slightly. 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Din apologised, quickly breaking away. 

Cato mumbled a half formed reassurance and then moved his hands that had been resting on Din’s chest up to his face, eagerly pulling him back in for another kiss. Din responded quicker this time, pulling Cato impossibly closer, until the auburn-brown haired man was practically sitting on his lap. 

Cato shivered as Din’s bare hands slipped under Cato’s shirt and roamed over his back, tracing mindless shapes onto the warm skin and following the long scars that decorated the skin there.  
They pulled apart briefly to catch their breath, but almost as soon as they had, Din was pressing soft kisses all over Cato’s face, jaw, and neck. 

“Din…” Cato barely remembered what he was trying to say, only aware of the blissful sensation of Din’s lips on his skin, “At...at the wedding…” Cato tried again, his voice breathy and his mind clearly not focused on what he was trying to say. “You said something... _mhi...mhi baj’juri...v-verda_ ,” Cato managed to say, the Mando’a slipping from his lips messily. 

“We will raise warriors,” Din murmured against Cato’s neck, stilling momentarily. 

“I didn’t recognise the phrase. What does it mean?” Cato asked softly. 

“It’s the final line in traditional Mandalorian wedding vows,” he said softly, turning his head slightly so that he was resting against Cato’s collarbone, his cheek pressed against Cato’s skin. “ _Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dhar’tome. Mhi me’dinui an. Mhi baj’juri verda_.” 

_We are one together. We are one when apart. We share all. We will raise warriors._

☀︎︎

A couple weeks had passed since the fight against the raiders, Cato’s death experience, and his and Din’s fake wedding. 

Din and Cara were relaxing outside the barn, Din leaning against one of the walls while Cara sat and drank spotchka. They watched as the village children played with the Child and Cato, the latter of whom was currently letting the kids make little braids in his unruly hair. 

“So, what happens if you take that thing off?” Cara asked suddenly, startling Din who had been immersed in watching Cato. “Do they come after you and kill you?” she asked.  
Din shook his head slightly. “No. I just can’t ever put it back on again.” 

Cara made a face, clearly not expecting that answer. “Seriously? That’s it? That’s what’s stopping you from shedding all that armour and settling down with Cato—who, I should point out, you married a few weeks ago—and raising the kid with him while sipping spotchka?” She asked. 

“We didn’t actually get married.” Din said after a moment. 

Cara scoffed. “Really? Because you two have _certainly_ been acting like it. He told me you got him a wedding gift.” Din looked over at Cara and found her smirking triumphantly, eyebrows raised as if daring him to challenge her. 

Din sighed and looked back to Cato and the Child. “I don’t belong here.” He said quietly. While he liked being here and relaxing with Cato and the Child and sparring with Cara when things got too boring, it reminded him of when he went to visit Cato on Kreios. 

At first he had been convinced they were entirely different. On Kreios only Cato and the children had been happy to see him. The adults all knew his profession and were polite enough, but distant and distrusting. He knew the only reason they tolerated him was because he was the friend of their ack’rho. Here, everyone had welcomed him, Cara, and Cato with open arms and were hospitable and kind. But the longer he stayed the more agitated he felt. He wasn’t meant for this life, not anymore. 

“There’s been too much activity for a remote village like this. Word travels fast.” He continued. 

Cara nodded, looking at the children and Cato. “I wouldn’t want to be the one to tell them that.” She said before taking a sip of her drink.  
Din was quiet for a moment. “I’m leaving the Child here.” He said, not liking the little pebble of guilt that sunk into his stomach. “He belongs here. Being with me...that’s no life for a kid.” he was silent for another moment. “And I’m going to ask Cato to stay with him.” He added after a moment, a definite ache in his chest at the prospect. 

Cara looked over at him, shocked. “What? Why?” 

“Someone has to watch the kid. And besides, he’s happy here.” Din said, hating his own words. 

“He’s happy with you.” Cara argued. Din didn’t say anything. “If you leave him you’ll break his heart.”  
Din swallowed the lump in his throat. “He’ll get over it. He has before.” he said hollowly. 

Cara scoffed. “Look, I haven’t known you two for very long, but Cato and I...we’ve talked.” She explained. “Don’t do this to him.” she said quietly. 

Din didn’t say anything, simply pushed himself off the wall and walked away to find Omera. 

Cara sighed and stood as well, deciding a walk in the woods would do her well. Maybe she could think of something to say in a message to get back to Chandrila. Afterall, she had a lot of explaining to do. 

☀︎︎

Cato was startled as Din put his hand on his shoulder, having not seen the Mandalorian much of the day. 

“Hey,” Cato greeted with a smile. “Have you come to get some flowers? These kids run the best flower shop on the outer rim.” Cato said, gesturing at the kids who were picking and exchanging flowers, sometimes weaving them into braids or giving them to Cato. 

“I need to talk to you.” Cato’s smile fell and worry started to creep into his thoughts. Was this about the shift in their relationship? Was Din regretting it? Did he not feel the same? Did Cato do something wrong? “Walk with me?” Din asked, reaching out a hand. Cato swallowed and took it, letting Din help him to his feet. 

“Watch the baby for me, okay?” Cato said to the kids who nodded and chorused back various forms of affirmation. 

Cato and Din walked out beyond the ponds, stopping by the meadow between the ponds and trees. Din was silent, which made Cato nervous. Hesitantly, he reached out and rested a hand on Din’s shoulder. “Is everything okay?” He asked. Din didn’t look at him. 

“Do you like it here?” he asked, still seemingly avoiding looking at Cato. 

“It’s nice.” Cato said hesitantly. “Do you like it here?” He asked, looking up at Din searchingly, looking for any indication as to what was going on. 

“I don’t belong here.” He answered after a moment. “I can’t stay.” 

Cato nodded slowly. “Do you know where we’ll go next?” He asked. 

Din shook his head. “You’ll either stay here or go back to Kreios.” He said. 

“What? You said you needed my help,” Cato said, a bad feeling starting to envelop him. Din was leaving. Din was leaving him. Again. “What about the kid? I can help him, I can help you, I—,” 

“The kid is staying here. Omera has agreed to look after him.” 

Cato felt tears prick his eyes. “You’re leaving us. Leaving _me_. Again.” he said hollowly, letting his hand fall from Din’s shoulder and looking away. 

“Cato…” 

“Why?” He asked. “Why do you leave me?”

Din reached out to cup Cato’s cheek in his hand, but the auburn haired man moved away slightly. “I’ll come back. I’ll come back and visit. I promise.” Din said, his voice cracking with emotion towards the end. 

“When?” Cato asked. “In a week? A month? Six months? A year?” Din stayed silent. Cato swallowed hard, trying to push away the constricting feeling in his throat. “You always promise you’ll come visit soon. After the job is done, before your next job. You always promise you’ll come and see me, stay with me for a few days.” Cato blinked away tears. “Everyday I wait for you. I wait to hear from you, to see the Crest, to see _you_. And when I finally see you, I—,” He bit back a sob. “I want to hold on and never let go, because I know that no matter what you say, what you promise, you’ll be gone the next day and I don’t know when I’ll see you next. If ever.” 

Din was silent for a moment. “ _Mhi solus dhar’tome_.” He whispered the words of the Mandalorian wedding vows that Din had taught Cato a few weeks before. _We are one when apart_. 

“Why don’t you want me with you?” Cato asked, quietly. 

“What do you mean? Of course I want you with me, stars, I—,” Din stopped himself. “I never want to be without you.” He continued, voice softer than it was before. 

“Then why do you leave me?” 

Din stepped forwards and pulled Cato to his chest, holding him tightly. “Because...I don’t want to lose you. I–I—fuck, Cato...I _can’t_ lose you. Travelling with me...that’s dangerous. You _know_ it’s dangerous. I need you safe.” Din said. 

Cato pulled back from Din slightly, just enough to look him in the eye. “I don’t care about being safe. I want to be with you.” he said firmly. “ _Mhi solus tome_.” He echoed back the words he had only recently learned the significance of. _We are one together_. 

“ _I_ care about you being safe,” Din said heatedly. “I can’t put you through all of that again—,” 

A gunshot rang through the clearing, making Cato jump, Din instinctively moving to shield him. 

“Get the kid.” Din said quickly, forgetting their previous conversation. Cato nodded and watched as Din turned and ran towards the woods where the shot had originated from. 

Cato ran back to the village, where the kids were hiding and looking around in fear. “Come on!” He said, urging them to follow him as he approached and picked up the Child. They quickly flocked around him and followed as he led them to the barn, setting the Child down with them. “Stay here, I need to make sure everything is okay.” 

Cato grabbed his blaster and hurried outside the barn, heading towards the tree line where Din had run off towards. 

In the woods, he found Cara and Din standing over a body. Another bounty hunter by the looks of it. As he approached they both pulled their blasters out and aimed them at him before realising who it was and relaxing. 

“What happened?” Cato asked. 

“Found this guy out here with a sniper rifle and a fob on the kid.” Cara explained shortly. She looked up, glancing between Din and Cato. “You guys need to get out of here. _All_ of you.” She said with a pointed look at Din. 

The Mandalorian nodded and looked at Cato. “Come on. We need to pack.” 

☀︎︎

A few hours later and the hover-cart was packed again, the Child standing near the rail, looking at the kids gathered around him who were each saying their goodbyes.  
Cato, Din, and Cara stood by the cart with the villagers. 

“Are you sure you don’t want an escort?” Cara asked again, slinging a rucksack over her shoulder. They had decided it was better if all three of them left the village.

“We’re planning on bypassing the town entirely and heading straight for the Crest.” Mando declined. 

“Well then, until our paths cross.” She said, raising an arm, which Mando clasped. Cara then turned to Cato. “Boys have never been my type, but I have to say, you’re pretty close to making it onto my list of people I’d make out with.” She said with a grin. 

Cato let out a short laugh and clasped her hand, pulling her into a hug. “The feeling is mutual,” He assured her. 

“Take care.” Cara bid. 

Omera then stepped forwards. “You three have done so much for us, there is no way we could ever repay you. We thank you.” She said, speaking on behalf of the village. She smiled at them. “We wish you good fortune in your journeys to come.” 

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Cato thanked her. Then he looked past her at all the kids who were watched with melancholic expressions. “I’ll come visit.” He promised them, crouching down and opening his arms in invitation. They all rushed at him, tackling him in fierce hugs. “You guys take care of yourselves for me, alright?” 

They nodded and agreed, then stepped back, letting him walk over to where Din was waiting. Cato hopped into the back of the hover-cart and gave one last wave goodbye as they started the journey back to the _Razor Crest_. 

He hoped he may return one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dhar'tome. Mhi me'dinui an. Mhi baj'juri verda: we are one together. We are one apart. We share all. We will raise warriors. 
> 
> NOTE: They're not *actually* married by either Sorgan or Mandalorian customs. The ceremonies were either incomplete or just made up (or both).


	9. VII: Kappa V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years ago when Din and Cato first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set six years before the present (9 BBY). For context, this chapter is set a little before the events of Return of the Jedi.

Cato was startled awake as the cell door was opened with a loud clattering noise. He fumbled blindly, scrambling away from the noise in fear of some form of abuse. Silhouetted in the doorway, two of the guards stood, carrying a limp body between them. They tossed the body into the room roughly and there was a clattering sound as the body hit the floor. Cato looked at it apprehensively and was surprised to see that the figure wore armour, though it looked like a few pieces were missing, and not just any armour at that, but Mandalorian armour. 

“ _We brought you a friend, traitor_ ,” one of the guards jeered at Cato, the Huttese rough and guttural. 

Cato didn't move, simply watched them, apprehensive, as they stood there, laughing amongst themselves, occasionally gesturing at Cato and the Mandalorian. Cato didn’t catch all of it, but he understood enough to make his stomach churn. The guards then closed the door, the metal rattling as it moved shut, closing with a final clang and a soft click. 

The Mandalorian on the floor stirred slightly, before jerking awake. Cato shrunk into the corner of the room, hoping he would remain unharmed. The Mandalorian jumped to their feet and stormed over to the cell door, reaching for something on his forearm, only to stop and look down at the cloth covered arm before punching the cell door. 

He heard the Mandalorian uttering words under his breath, probably cursing. “Why the _hell_ am I here,” Cato heard him grumbled in Basic. 

“They want you to fight.” Cato spoke up, his voice hoarse from disuse. 

The Mandalorian whirled around to face Cato, ready to attack in a moment. “Who are you?” He asked. 

Cato stood slowly, using the wall to help him stand. “A prisoner. Just like you.” The Mandalorian didn’t say anything. 

“Where am I?” he asked after a moment. 

“Welcome to the gladiator pits on Kappa Five,” Cato said with a grim smile. 

He watched curiously as the Mandalorian sat down on the floor, seeming to retreat into his mind, though it was hard to tell as the helmet simply stared at Cato, making him uneasy. 

Cato glanced at the small timer on the wall, counting down the minutes to his next fight. He had about an hour. His stomach flipped at the thought of having to walk back onto the black sandy floor of the arena so soon. He sighed and settled down on the floor, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes, falling into meditation, fingers tracing over the raw skin where the two bands of steel on his wrists chafed and cut at his skin. He wondered briefly if he would have scars from it—assuming he ever made it out of here alive. 

☀︎︎

A little over an hour later and Cato stood, numb, in the middle of the arena. The crowd had erupted into thunderous applause, but Cato could barely hear it over the blood rushing in his ears. He could feel blood dripping down his face and hands but he didn’t care. All he could do was stare in frozen horror at the body that lay sprawled out in the black sand at his feet. 

She couldn’t have been older than seventeen, and yet she had been absolutely mad. A wild light had danced in her yellow eyes and her muscles seemed to have twitched every few seconds, as if she were glitching in and out of existence. She had moved so quickly Cato barely had time to defend himself or even considering throwing the fight. She had been wild enough that he could have done nothing and she’d have torn him to bits before anything could be done. 

But Cato had moved quickly, seemingly of his own accord, his feet lithely moving him out of the way of her attack. The fight hadn’t lasted long, in fact it all seemed to have happened too fast. One moment Cato had been dodging and then her jagged nails had raked over his face, sending blood into his eyes. She had tackled him to the ground, but then the next thing he knew he was standing over her mutilated body as the crowd cheered. 

He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her, the way her eyes stared lifelessly at the sky and the way her arms and legs were twisted at horrific angles, bones peaking out of the skin in places. Her neck was snapped, and her whole body doused in blood. But what really captured Cato’s attention was the bleeding crater in her cheek, where his teeth had sunk into her skin and ripped out a  
piece of flesh. 

Cato’s lips trembled and the missing piece of her cheek fell from his mouth, landing in the sand with a pool of blood and saliva following. Cato could taste the blood on his tongue, metallic and sweet. He swayed slightly, nauseated, and fell to his knees before emptying the contents of his stomach onto the ground. He coughed, his throat burning, and the taste of vomit in his mouth wanting to make him hurl again. 

He was suddenly being hoisted to his feet and dragged back towards the gated doorway in the arena, away from the crowds and cheering, away from the girl’s body, to his cell.  
Cato was thrown unceremoniously into the cell as soon as the metal shock-collar around his neck was removed. He landed on the cold floor of the dark cell and the doors shut behind him immediately. Cato lay on his stomach, face pressed against the cold metal floor, tears and blood dripping down his face. 

“That was fast.” The Mandalorian noted. Cato didn’t want to talk about it. He wanted to get out of here. He needed to get out of here. If he had to kill one more person...he wouldn’t make it. He would make sure he didn't make it.

Cato lifted his head slightly to look at the Mandalorian who had been shackled to the wall after having tried to attack the guards the moment they opened the door to take Cato to the arena. Cato stared at the Mandalorian for a long moment, an idea starting to form in his mind. 

“Can you fight?” He asked weakly, propping himself up even more. 

The Mandalorian stared at him for a second. “I’m a _Mandalorian_. Of course I can fight.” 

“Do you have a ship?” The Mandalorian nodded slowly. “If I get us out of the cell and get us our shit back can you get me off this planet?” Cato asked.  
The other man watched Cato blankly. 

“And how are you going to get us out of here?” He asked. 

“Just...trust me.” Cato pleaded. “Look, if I get us out _will you get us away from here_?” he asked, all but begging. Cato stood and walked over to the armoured Mandalorian. “If I fail then you owe me nothing but if I succeed...do we have a deal?” he asked, holding out his hand. 

The Mandalorian shook his hand firmly after a pause, the chains attached to his binders clinking slightly as they moved.  
Thirty minutes of waiting in tense silence later, and Cato heard the footsteps of a guard approaching. Cato stood and peered through the little barred window in the cell door. 

“Hey, you.” He hissed, drawing the guard’s attention. “You will open this door, leave your blaster on the ground, and walk away. You will not raise the alarm. It’s okay for us to be out. The boss wants us out.” Cato said calmly, feeling the Force weave into his words and manipulate the thoughts of the guard. 

“I will open this door, leave my blaster on the ground, and walk away. I will not raise the alarm. It’s okay for you to be out. The boss wants you out.” The guard repeated expressionlessly, walking towards the door and unlocking it, sliding it open. 

“You will give me your keys.” Cato said, trying to keep his focus on the Force. 

“I will give you my keys.” The guard complied, dropping the ring of cards into Cato’s outstretched hand. The guard then left his blaster and walked away silently. 

Cato hurried and uncuffed the Mandalorian, tossing him the blaster. “You handle the fighting. I’ll get us out of here.” 

The two hurried down the halls, peeking around corners and following Cato’s inner map of the place and his intuition until they reached a room filled with crates. Cato unlocked the door and stepped inside, beginning to rifle through the boxes in search of his stuff while the Mandalorian did the same. 

Cato finally found his few items he cared about, his lightsaber, Va'syll's ring, and his kyber crystal necklace. He clasped the necklaces around his neck quickly and clipped the saber onto his belt, trying to ignore the jolt of nausea he felt upon grabbing the weapon. It was probably just shock.

He turned around and found the Mandalorian locking a set of vambraces on and grabbing an impressive arsenal of weapons, including what looked to be an amban rifle, which Cato was pretty sure were illegal. 

“You ready?” He asked the Mandalorian when he turned around. They nodded and Cato led the way out of the room. 

“ _What are you two doing out of your cell?_ ” A voice asked. Cato whirled around and found himself face to face with a guard. 

“It’s okay—,” he tried, but the guard had already pressed a button on his cuff bracelet, alerting the rest of the forces of the escapees. There was a shot and suddenly the guard was reduced to dust, right before Cato’s eyes. He turned and faced the Mandalorian who was lowering the amban rifle. 

“Let’s go.” He said, not seeming fazed by the death at all. “We need to get out of here.” 

Cato nodded, doubt building in the pit of his stomach. “What if they find us?” He asked in a small voice. 

The Mandalorian regarded him for a moment and then tossed him the blaster Cato had taken from the guard. “Then we shoot our way out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singing off key* this is literally awfulllll! I will one day rewrite it but that is not todayyyy


	10. VIII: Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sand planets and revenge

“Fuck!” Cato swore as the _Razor Crest_ careened to one side in an attempt to escape the incoming shots aimed at them, throwing Cato onto the ground. He picked himself up and managed to grab the Child before he too could get thrown around like a rag doll. Cato sat back down in one of the seats, holding the Child in his lap and trying to avoid falling again. 

“Hand over the Child, Mando, and I might let you live,” A bounty hunter growled through the communications link. 

“Hold on,” Din warned, barely giving Cato any time to process what he had said before steering the ship into a barrel roll. Cato was immensely grateful that the artificial gravity was working inside the Crest. He did not enjoy the mental image of cartwheeling around the cockpit. However, artificial gravity or not, he still almost fell out of his seat and crushed the Child. 

The _Razor Crest_ began to shake and little alarms started going off as one of the turbine engines was hit. Din started flipping switches in an effort to maintain some semblance of control over the ship, while Cato just looked out the viewports at the endless of space, preparing to die. 

“I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold.” The bounty hunter mocked over the open communications link. 

Din flipped a few more switches and brought the Crest to a sharp halt, the enemy ship flying straight past them and directly into the range of their weapons. Din finished the ship off quickly, uttering an annoyed “That’s my line.” as the ship exploded in front of them. 

“Oh stars, we’re not dead,” Cato exclaimed softly, eyes wide. 

“We will be soon if we don’t land,” Din said, not turning around. Instead he simply started flipping even more switches on the control board, the red emergency lights turning on in an effort to diverge power to the failing engine. 

Cato pursed his lips, mentally preparing for death. Again.

“We need to land,” Din continued. 

Cato looked out the viewports, seeing the huge sandy coloured planet in front of them. “Is that…?” he wondered, trailing off. 

“Tatooine.” Din confirmed. 

Cato stared at the planet, an odd sense of nostalgia and anxiety settled over him. He thought about Luke and how they had agreed to return to Tatooine one day, together. Cato was so lost in thought that he hadn’t even heard Din calling in for landing, which if he had he would have commented on because Din so rarely actually landed in a hangar. 

“Cato,” Din rested a hand on his shoulder, startling Cato. “Come on, we’ve landed.” he said softly. 

Cato nodded and cradled the Child close, noting his droopy eyes and small yawns. “He’s tired. I’ll put him in the compartment.” he said, excusing himself from the cockpit. 

After the Child had been placed in the compartment, where he had almost immediately fallen asleep, Cato and Din exited the ship into the hangar. 

Din—naturally—started shooting at the shipyard droids that had been inspecting the Crest, the red beams hitting the sand at their feet in warning. Cato on the other hand looked at his feet as he kicked the sandy ground. 

“Hey! Hey!” He looked up and found a short woman with curly brown hair storming towards them, wrench in hand. “You damage my droids, you pay for it!” She warned. 

“Keep them away from my ship.” Din told her, holstering his blaster. 

The woman scoffed. “You think that’s a good idea, do you?” She asked. “Let’s take a look,” She marched over to the ship and began pointing out every single one of its current issues. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were in a shootout,” She glanced back at Cato and Din. “How’d you even land this thing?” She wondered. Then she shook her head as she began scribbling notes down on a pad of paper. “This is gonna set you way back.” 

“I’ve got five hundred Imperial credits.” Din offered. 

The woman seemed unimpressed and looked over at her three shipyard droids. “Mmhm. What do you think?” She asked. The droids clattered and beeped in response. “That should at least  
cover the hangar.” She decided. 

“Look, I’ll get you your money,” Din promised. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard that before.” The woman said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Just remember—,” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. No droids near the ship, you don’t have to say it twice,” She said irritably, shooing Cato and Din away. 

Outside the hangar, Cato looked up at the sky, squinting against the bright light, then down at the sand, and eventually around at the buildings that made up Mos Eisley. “Yep, still sucks.” he decided. 

Din looked over at him. “You’ve spent time here?” He asked. 

Cato nodded. “I lived here for a long time.” he revealed, having never gone into great detail about his past with Din. 

The Mandalorian nodded wordlessly, and then started off down the street towards the heart of Mos Eisley. 

It was strange for Cato to be walking these streets again. It had been so long, almost ten years since he had last set foot on Tatooine, and he had been a very different person then. Young and filled with hope, ready to fight and follow for the good of the galaxy. Memories of his past seemed to echo around him as he walked through the town, remembering his trips into town to buy food and water and occasionally to stir up trouble. 

For the most part Mos Eisley was unchanged. But what caught Cato’s eye were the rows of bloodied stormtrooper helmets impaled on spikes. He stared at them for a moment and then felt the unpleasant taste of blood in his mouth, his stomach flipping. He swallowed, the memory of blood on his tongue vanishing down his throat. 

The duo made their way to a small cantina that Cato recognised with a start as the place where—arguably—he first joined the Rebellion. When they walked inside it was nearly deserted, a few patrons sitting at booths and minding their own business and a droid manning the bar, currently wiping down the spotless surface with a rag. 

“Hey, droid.” Din spoke up as they approached the bar. “We’re hunter’s looking for some work. Got anything for us?” He asked. 

The droid looked up. “Unfortunately the Bounty Hunter’s Guild no longer operates on Tatooine.” The droid answered. 

“We’re not looking for Guild work.” Din clarified. 

“I’m afraid that does not improve your luck, at least by my calculations—,” 

“Think again, tin can.” A third voice interjected, making both Cato and Din turn around quickly to locate the source. It was a young man, younger than Cato, sitting in one of the booths, watching Cato and Din with a charming smile. “If you’re looking for work, have a seat my friends.” he said, gesturing to the seats opposite him. 

Cato glanced at Din and then followed him when he walked over to the booth. Cato sat beside the Mandalorian, watching the man apprehensively.  
“The name’s Toro. Toro Calican.” the man introduced. He looked expectantly to Cato, seeming to know he wouldn’t get a name out of the Mandalorian. Cato didn’t speak, not wanting any chance of being recognised here. He was supposed to be dead. “And you are...?” Calican asked, quirking an eyebrow at Cato.

“Cato.” he answered quickly. 

“Cato who?” 

“Cato…” He panicked, saying the first surname besides his own that came to mind. “Djarin.” the moment the words left his mouth Cato wanted to smack himself. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Din had turned to look at him and made a point to not look back. Stars, he was such an idiot. 

“Cato Djarin...a pleasure.” Calican said with a smile, not catching the tension between the two men opposite him. Calican leaned back again and dug a bounty puck out of his jacket, setting it on the table. A little holograph of a woman with dark hair and almond shaped eyes appeared. “Fennec Shand, an assassin.” He said. Cato’s lips pulled into a thin line and his heart started beating faster as he stared at the puck while Calican and Din exchanged a few words. 

Cato knew who Shand was. A memory of Va’syll flashed through his mind, her lips split into a smile and her eyes crinkled with joy. He quickly pushed it away.  
“Well, good luck with that.” Din said, standing abruptly to both Calican and Cato’s surprise. Din took Cato’s hand and pulled him to his feet. 

“Wait, wait, wait, hey!” Calican exclaimed. “I thought you wanted a job!” He exclaimed, not understanding. 

“How long have you been with the Guild?” Din asked. 

“Long enough.” Calican said through gritted teeth. 

“Clearly not.” Din snapped. He went on to explain who Fennec Shand was and how she made her name. “If you go after her you won’t make it past sunrise.” 

“Mando…” Cato murmured, feeling strange not using his name. “I want to go after her.” He said quietly, turning away from Calican . 

“Did you not listen to a word I just said?” He asked in disbelief. 

“I didn’t need to. I know who she is and what she’s done. I spent months tracking her and trying to take her down. This is the best chance I have.” Cato said firmly. He glanced back at Calican, who was watching their conversation and clearly trying to eavesdrop. 

Din stared at him for a moment and then shook his head. “We’re leaving.” he said, turning towards the exit. 

“Wait!” Calican said frantically. “This is my first job.” He said, hushed. “You can keep the money. All of it. I just need this job to get into the Guild.” He paused. “I can’t do it alone.” he admitted, almost ashamed. 

A moment of silence followed. Cato watched Din carefully, looking for any signs as to what he was thinking. “Meet us at Hangar three-five in half an hour.” Din said finally. Relief washed over Calican’s face. “Bring two speeder bikes.” Calican nodded. “And give me the tracking fob.” Calican’s joyful expression fell at that. He looked at where it sat in his hand and quickly smashed it against the wall before Din could grab it. Cato’s eyes widened slightly. _Was he an idiot?_

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it memorized.” He said, tapping his temple. 

“Half an hour.” Mando repeated, taking Cato’s hand and leading him back out into the sun. 

The first half of the walk back to the hangar passed in silence, Cato’s mind reeling at the thought of perhaps getting his revenge on Shand. 

“Cato Djarin, huh?” Din hummed. Cato almost flinched and resisted the urge to smack his hand into his forehead. He had forgotten about that embarrassing moment with the knowledge that they were going after Shand. 

“Uh...yeah.” He said awkwardly. “I panicked. Sorry.” He said, not looking at Din. 

“It’s fine.” a moment of silence passed before he spoke again. “It suits you.” Cato tripped over his feet and almost landed face first in the sand, only saved by Din grabbing him. Cato stared at the Mandalorian for a moment, trying to decide if what he had heard was actually what Din had said. And what it _meant_. Din steadied Cato and then withdrew his hands, looking away and coughing awkwardly. “Sorry.” He muttered. 

They resumed their walk in silence for a few more minutes, then once again, Din spoke up. 

“You lost someone to her, didn’t you?” He asked. 

Cato was silent, not sure whether to answer truthfully or not. He dismissed the thought of lying almost immediately. He couldn’t lie to Din. “Yeah.” he confirmed. Another silence stretched between them before Cato spoke up again. “Her name was Va’syll. She was a rebel pilot. She was my partner...well, until Shand killed her. She always told me stories about the Rebellion and her time there. She told me about the friends she had lost. Her best friends died helping get the Death Star plans from Scarif. She never said so, but I know she felt guilty. Her friends had been part of the ground team that went in, defying the Rebellion. They all died, and I think Va’syll felt like she should have been with them.” Cato said softly. He shook his head slightly, as if shaking off the melancholic memories. “Anyways, Shand killed her on a mission, and I spent a long time trying to find her to get revenge but was never successful. I can’t walk away from this.” 

Back at the hangar, Cato and Din walked back onto the _Razor Crest_ , grabbing anything they may need. Cato’s hand hovered over his rucksack where the leather wrapped bundle sat at the bottom along with his kyber crystal necklace. He thought about it—taking the bundle—but took a step back and walked away, shaking his head. He had his blaster and he had Din. He would be fine. 

“Fuck!” Din swore from nearby. 

“What?” Cato asked. 

“The kid. He’s gone.” 

Cato’s eyes widened and he quickly ran to the compartment to peer over Din’s shoulder at the empty cavity. “Fuck.” He breathed. “I’ll check the cockpit.” he said, turning and climbing up the ladder into the cockpit of the ship. He looked around, but it wasn’t like there were many hiding places, the whole ship was a pretty bare bones operation. He quickly checked the small cabin but finding nothing, he jumped back into the cargo bay to find Din storming out of the ship, and followed quickly. 

“Hey!” Din said loudly, causing the mechanic to startle awake from inside her little office. 

“I’m awake!” She said groggily. “I’m awake, I’m awake.” A soft crying became evident and Cato felt a small wave of relief wash over him, though it was short lived. “Stars, do you have any idea how long it took to get him to fall asleep?” she asked, coming out of the office, revealing the crying child in her arms. 

“Give him to me.” Din demanded. 

“Now hold on a second!” The woman said, moving the child away from Din. “You can’t just leave a kid all alone in there!” She scolded. “You two have a long way to go as parents.” Cato flushed slightly at the notion, but quickly regained his composure. “Anyways,” She shifted the Child in her arms. “I began repairs on the fuel ship. It’s taking me longer since I’m not using my droids, _as requested_. I figured you both were good for the money since you know, you’ve got an extra mouth to feed.” 

“Thank you.” Din said with a nod. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Cato agreed with a small smile. He stepped forwards and rubbed the Child’s velvety ears. “We’ll be back, kid.” 

“So, I’m guessing you two got a job?” Cato nodded, still looking at the Child. 

Din touched his shoulder and Cato looked back up at him. He understood. It was time to go. Cato straightened up and let the Child grab his fingers before stepping back. “Take good care of him, we should be back soon.” He said. 

The woman nodded. “I will,” She promised. 

Outside the hangar, they found Calican waiting with two speeder-bikes, waiting for them. “What do you think?” He asked proudly. 

“These will work.” Din said, moving around to look at the speeders better. The Mandalorian then turned back and faced Cato, approaching slowly. Cato frowned slightly as Din reached out and held his shoulders gently. “You should stay.” He said quietly. Cato recoiled from his touch immediately, a stab of betrayal piercing him. Din knew why he wanted to do this. Why he _had_ to do this. Why—? “Revenge is a dark path, and not one I want to see you go down.” he said softly, not giving Cato time to protest. “Shand is dangerous, I don’t want you to do anything stupid that could get you injured or killed. I can’t do that. Not again.” he said softly. 

Cato shook his head. “I’m coming with you.” he said stubbornly, walking over to one of the speeders, and staring at Din expectantly with his arms crossed. 

Din sighed audibly, his shoulders sagging slightly, and walked over to the speeder, climbing on. “Come on.” He muttered. Cato climbed on behind him and brought the goggles he had taken from his rucksack over his eyes and drew the scarf he had grabbed over his nose and mouth. He wrapped his arms around Din’s waist and with a brief exchange of words with Calican, they were off, speeding into the desert.


	11. IX: The Gunslinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Across the sand to find an assassin

The speeders slowed about an hour out from Mos Eisley, coming to a stop. Cato had sensed the lifeforms up ahead and soon enough Din had seen them and signaled Calican to slow to a stop. 

“Why are we stopping?” The novice hunter asked as the trio dismounted. 

“Look up ahead, over the dunes.” Din said, gesturing to the dunes. Calican fished out a pair of binocs and peered through them, looking into the distance, adjusting the dial to get a clearer image. “Tusken Raiders.” He said after a moment. “Heard the locals talking about this filth.” 

Cato rolled his eyes, and nodded to the two Raiders that were approaching the group from the side. Din nodded, letting Cato know he saw them and was unconcerned. 

“Tuskens think they’re the locals. Everyone else is just trespassing.” Din corrected. Cato knew Din had the situation under control, but Cato was still on edge, keeping a hand on his blaster. He had been caught on the unawares by people one too many times.

“Whatever they call themselves, they better keep their distance.” Calican grumbled. 

“Why don’t you tell them yourself?” Din suggested, crossing his arms. 

Calican glanced around and found the two that had approached, who shouted something and brandished their weapons. Calican jumped back, reaching for a blaster, but Cato grabbed his wrist and nodded to Din who approached the raiders. He began to communicate with them through hand gestures that Cato only vaguely understood. 

“What are you doing?” Calican asked. 

“He’s negotiating. We need passage across their land.” Cato explained, watching the interaction curiously. 

“Toss me the binocs,” Din demanded a few moments later. 

Calican handed them over without question and Din tossed them to the raiders. “Hey!” Calican protested. “Those were brand new!” He snapped. 

“Yeah, they were.” Din answered simply, climbing back onto his speeder. He looked expectantly to Cato who pursed his lips to hide his smile and then retook his place behind Din, and then they were off once more, speeding through the desert. 

☀︎︎

A few hours passed before Cato sensed the next life form. He tapped Din’s arm to get his attention and signal him to be on the lookout. A few seconds later and they slowed at the base of a large dune. Cato dismounted and crouched down, sensing a recently deceased life. Din followed his lead and made his way to the crest of the dune, keeping low. Cato followed, peering out over the desert. 

“What now?” Calican asked loudly behind them 

“Get down!” Cato hissed. 

“What?” 

“Get _down_!” Cato hissed again. 

“Oh!” Calican dropped to the ground and crawled up beside Cato, looking over the scene. 

A lone dewback was walking through the desert, dragging someone by the stirrup. A bad feeling settled in Cato’s stomach. They were getting close. 

“Cover me, and stay down.” Din said, standing slowly. 

Cato grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He stared at Din for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. He didn’t want Din to go down there, Shand was close. He could sense it. But they didn’t have a choice, they had to inspect the body. “Come back.” He said, the words feeling hollow and childish. 

Din nodded and removed Cato’s grip on his wrist before heading down the other side of the dune to the dewback. 

“So...you and Mando,” Calican said. 

Cato kept his eyes on Din and the surrounding area, blaster drawn. “What about us?” He asked. 

“How’d you end up working with a Mandalorian?” Calican asked.

“It’s a long story.” Cato answered shortly. 

“Hey! I hope you’re not planning on keeping all that to yourself!” Calican shouted suddenly, making Cato jump. “At least let me keep the blaster!” 

Cato watched as Din looked up, towards the ridge. Cato looked as well. “Get down!” he suddenly shouted and Cato saw the briefest flash of light, then there was the clear sound of a bolt hitting metal and his gaze snapped to Din. 

“Shit!” Cato swore as Din hurried back up the dune. As he reached the crest of the dune, another shot came and hit him again, causing him to topple down over the backside of the dune. 

“Mando!” Cato cast the ridge another glance as he hurried to Din’s side, dropping to his knees. His hands were flitting over Din quickly, searching for any blood. “Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. 

“I’m fine,” Din assured, groaning as he sat up. 

“What was that?” Calican asked. 

“Sniper bolt.” Mando answered, crawling back up towards the crest of the dune where Calican was, Cato hovering nervously nearby. “Only an M-K modified rifle could make that shot.” He told them. Cato pursed his lips. “And at that range, my beskar held up.” 

“Wait…Cato and I don’t wear beskar.” Calican said, a note of fear creeping into his voice.  
Din looked at Cato for a moment. “Nope.” He agreed. 

“What should we do?” Cato asked. “She’s on the ridge,” He pointed to the rocky ridge on the horizon. “She’ll snipe us before we even get close.” 

“We’ll wait until nightfall.” Din decided. “She has the high ground, she’ll wait for us to make the first move.” Part of Cato wanted to say ‘fuck it’ and go right now. He couldn’t risk Shand getting away. But he also knew he had to trust Din. They would get her. “I’m going to get some rest, you take the first watch,” Din said to Calican. He then turned his head slightly to look at Cato who was staring at the ridge, lost in thought. “Cato, you should rest too.” he said. Cato frowned but nodded and followed Din back towards the speeders. “Wake us if anything happens.”  
Back at the base of the dune, Din sat down, his back against one of the speeders. Cato sat down beside him and stared up blankly at the sky. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Din said quietly after a moment. 

“Yes I do.” Cato insisted. 

Din shifted slightly so that he was facing Cato. “Cato...I know you want this, but...you…” he trailed off, seeming unsure of what to say. 

“I what?” Cato prompted. 

“Doing this could destroy you.” Din said quietly. 

Cato’s stomach tightened, knowing what Din was referring to. “I’ll be fine.” He said tersely, setting his jaw and staring pointedly up at the sky. 

“You don’t know that,” Din tried to reason. “Cato,” He sighed. “I don’t want to see you hurting like that ever again...I…it _hurt_ to see you like that.” 

Cato shook his head. “I’ll be fine.” He repeated. “I can do it.” 

“At what cost?” Din asked quietly. “I know what this will do to you. Looking Shand in the eye and killing her...I could lose you. For good.” 

“Stop it.” Cato snapped, keeping his voice hushed so Calican couldn’t eavesdrop. 

“Stop what?” 

“Stop patronizing me.” 

“I’m not—,” 

“Yes you are. Ever since last time you’ve always patronized me. You never let me leave Kreios until a few weeks ago. You never want me to fight, you always try to leave me behind, you’re always trying to protect me.” Cato turned his head to look at Din. “I hate to break it to you, but you can’t protect me. No one can. I have to be strong enough on my own. I don’t need you hovering over me like I’m a _child_. I can handle myself.” he said coldly before standing up and moving away. 

He hated that Din didn’t even try to stop him. 

☀︎︎

Cato woke up a few hours later in cold sweat. He jumped up quickly, scrambling to his feet, looking around wildly. He could see Din sleeping a little ways away and Calican up on the dune. The night air was cool, making Cato think maybe he could have gotten away with bringing his fur mantle afterall, but he had left it on the ship, only taking his jacket for extra warmth. 

Cato raked a hand through his curls, letting out a sharp breath. 

_A dream. It was just a dream._ He chided himself. _Just a dream._ And yet he swore he could feel the blood drying on his hands and taste it on his lips. He shuddered at the sensation and tried not to think of the screams that echoed in his mind. 

He shook his head and trudged back over towards the speeders, Din, and Calican. Cato walked past Din’s sleeping figure without giving him a glance, the anger he had felt earlier still simmering in his blood. 

Cato walked up behind Calican, startling the man. “Fucking hell, man,” Calican said taking an exaggerated deep breath. 

“It’s dark. We should head out soon.” Cato said, ignoring his exclamation of surprise. “Go wake up the Mandalorian. We need to move fast.”  
Calican obeyed and moved away down the dune. “Asleep on the job old man?” Cato heard Calican say. Cato ignored this and continued to stare towards the ridge, a calm sense of fury settling over him. There were a few _pew pew_ sound effects from Calican. 

“Are you done?” Din asked suddenly. 

“Yeah, yeah, I was just uh gonna wake you up.” Calican said quickly. There was a pause before anyone spoke again.

There was the sound of shifting movement and then a hand was on Cato’s shoulder, making him flinch. “Cato, we need to—,” 

“I know.” he said, moving himself away from Din and walking back towards the speeders. Din sighed softly and followed. 

“Get on your bike and ride as fast as you can towards the ridge.” Din instructed Calican. Cato raised an eyebrow. That couldn’t be _it_. Shand would kill them in an instant. 

“That’s your plan?” Calican scoffed. 

“I hate to agree, but she’ll snipe us right off the bikes.” Cato added, frowning and crossing his arms. 

Din tossed Cato a small cylinder. He recognised what it was and nodded in understanding. “That’s a flash charge. We’ll alternate shots and it’ll temporarily blind any scope. Combine that with our speed and we may have a chance.” 

“A _chance_?” Calican asked in disbelief. 

“Hey, you chose the bounty.” Cato pointed out, swinging a leg over the back of Calican’s speeder and climbing on, waiting for Calican. 

“You riding with me, gorgeous?” Calican asked teasingly. Cato pulled a sarcastic smile. Calican shrugged and climbed on in front of Cato. 

Cato glanced over at Din, seeing him watching Cato and Calican for a moment before turning around and climbing on his own speeder. Both speeders started up and moments later were zipping through the dunes towards the ridge. 

The first shot missed, and that was the signal for Din to release the first flash charge. Cato shielded his eyes from the bright white light that exploded over them. 

They sped on for ten more seconds before Calican raised a hand to fire the next blast. Only he didn’t aim high enough and it bounced along the ground before going off. Cato closed pursed his lips into a thin line, but made no comment. An explosion suddenly sounded and Cato whipped his head around to see that Din’s speeder had been hit, sending him flying. He swallowed the urge to cry out his name and instead quickly turned away and closed his eyes as the final charge went up into the air, signaling that Din had survived. 

The speeder approached the ridge and Cato had leapt off before it even came to a complete stop. He barely waited for Calican before taking off towards the ridge to find a path up. 

Memories of Va’syll plagued his thoughts as he slipped silently up the rocks. The sound of her laugh seemed to echo in his ears or the way she would flash her pointed teeth in a warning smile whenever someone started to get on her nerves. 

Cato stopped as the shadowy figure of Shand appeared ahead of him. She was crouched across a small plateau but was moving quickly, making Cato guess that she was packing and getting ready to move out. He raised a hand, taking a deep breath and reaching into the Force. 

“It’s over, Shand.” Cato quickly dropped his hand as Calican came to stand beside him, blaster raised. Cato resisted the urge to glare at Calican for giving away their position. 

Shand turned around to face them, not seeming particularly concerned. Calican glanced at Cato out of the corner of his eye and Cato didn’t have the chance to even get a syllable out of his mouth before Calican dropped his blaster in surprise, a knife glancing off the metal. 

Cato glanced back at Shand and as soon as she moved a muscle, Cato had her trapped. He watched as she struggled, clearly confused at not being able to move. Cato slowly started walking towards her, a dark glee igniting in him at watching her struggle and strain against the invisible bonds he held her with. 

“W-who are you?” She asked, not afraid, but curious as Cato came to stand in front of her. 

Cato didn’t answer. Instead he raised his hand a bit and watched with satisfaction as Shand hovered over the sandy ground a few inches. He leaned closer so that she was forced to look him in the eye. “I’m your worst fucking nightmare.” he said, deathly calm. 

She let out a strained scoff. “You sure about that?” She asked, breaking eye contact. 

Cato curled his hand and watched her face contort with pain and discomfort. “I am. An enemy who doesn’t even need a weapon to render you powerless. An enemy who you can’t buy or bargain with because I want nothing more than to crush you in on yourself, watching your bones contort as they bend and snap until you lie in a broken heap on the ground, barely recognisable.” His voice was calm but inside he felt like fire was running through his veins. He felt so _alive_. “Nothing you do can save you. I’ve already died and come back, I guess that practically makes me a god. And who are you against a god?” He asked coldly. 

“Cato!” 

The man in question turned around, finding Din standing at the top of the pathway back down to the desert, blaster drawn. Calican stood nearby, glancing between Cato and the Mandalorian nervously. 

“Cato, let her go,” Din said, taking a few steps towards the assassin and the ex-rebel. 

“She needs to pay!” Cato snarled, looking back at Shand. 

“We need her _alive_ ,” Din tried to reason. 

Cato shook his head. “No. She will pay. I will _make_ her pay! I am a _god_ , the laws of nature obey me!” 

“Cato…” Din stepped forward, reaching out to rest a hand on Cato’s shoulder. 

“Don’t come any closer!” Cato snapped, thrusting his free hand out towards Din and locking him in place. Cato stood between Shand and Din, arms outstretched, holding both of them in place. Shand still hovered off the ground a few inches, a heavy invisible weight settling around her, half constricting her. 

“Cato,” Din struggled to move, but Cato’s grip was too strong. He was helpless. “Cato, let me go. You’re not yourself.” he tried to reason, to get Cato to see what he was doing. Din would never admit it, but this terrified him. Watching Cato—who was usually so restrained and thoughtful—turn completely unhinged was terrifying.

“I have never felt more myself.” Cato corrected. “Everything that has happened to me...it was just to make me stronger. To push me to realise my full potential.” He shook his head. “The Empire thought small. They thought that _control_ would give them power. I see it now. They strived for the wrong goal. It’s not control that makes you powerful. It’s _freedom_. Complete and utter freedom.” Cato looked over at Shand. “Freedom to do whatever I want." He stared right into her dark eyes. "Freedom to kill those who have wronged me.” 

The sound of a blaster firing cut Cato short. For a moment nothing happened, but then Cato’s eyes widened slightly as he looked down towards his stomach. His hold on Din and Shand broke a moment later as he fell to his knees, staring blankly ahead. He didn’t even feel the pain, the shock still washing over him. 

“Cato!” Din crouched by Cato just in time to catch him as he fell back. Cato stared up at the night sky, feeling completely and utterly blank. “What did you do?!” He heard Din ask.

“I did what I had to.” Calican answered, but everyone’s voices seemed far, far away, as if through a long tunnel. 

“Cato,” Din was shaking him. “Cato, come on, stay awake.” He said, a hand cupping Cato’s cheek. Cato could feel his consciousness slip, slip, slipping away. “Cato!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Cato is a bit of a jerk and gets momentarily possessed by his chaotic evil alter-ego. AKA I was sub-consciously influenced by that one Doctor Who episode that I haven't watched in ten years. (I think it was The Waters of Mars?)


	12. X: Repentance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cato is stuck between life and death and makes a choice about his future.

Toro Calican secured Cato on the speeder as best he could, Cato’s back pressed against his chest, before starting the speeder and riding away from the ridge and Shand’s dying body. 

Cato watched in confusion as Calican rode away with his body, back towards Mos Eisley. Cato glanced down at his hands and found them spectral and semi-transparent, a faint blue glow surrounding him. He moved his hands, seeing if any of his movement was restricted. But everything moved as it should. 

_What the hell?_ He wondered, looking once again off towards where Calican and his physical body had vanished into the dunes of the horizon. _What’s going on?_

He walked towards Shand, standing beside her body. Her dark eyes were unfocused and her chest was heaving with her final breaths. Cato reached for his blaster at his side, but when he looked at his hand it was not his blaster he held, but his lightsaber. He stared at it for a moment and then activated it, igniting the golden yellow blade. 

He stared at it for a moment and then back at Shand. In the blink of an eye the blade was through her heart and for a split second, Cato was solid. Shand stared at him, eyes wide, where as before she had seemed to not notice him. Then Cato saw the life leave her eyes and felt her lifeforce fade, and suddenly he was spectral again. 

He drew back his lightsaber, staring at it. He turned it off and clipped it back onto his belt. Shand was dead. Cato had killed her. He had gotten his revenge. 

_But at what cost?_ Din’s voice echoed in his head from the night before. Cato frowned, thinking over what Din had said. He didn’t feel ill or revolted at his actions, so maybe he had gotten over his fear. Though the better part of Cato wondered if it was a fear he _should_ get over. Last time hadn't ended well. 

“Cato,” 

Cato whirled around and felt something in his chest tighten. Standing there, a little ways away, was Va’syll. She smiled at Cato, but she seemed sad. 

“Va’syll,” Cato breathed, approaching her, eyes wide with disbelief. “How...how are you here? You died,” 

She rested a hand on Cato’s cheek, but he felt nothing. “I _am_ dead.” She told him. “And you are very close.” Cato remembered the feeling of pain before he lost consciousness and hearing Din say his name. He frowned. “You’ve always walked the line between light and dark, Cato.” Va’syll said gently. “But last night you did not. Last night you walked in shadow.” 

Cato furrowed his brow. “I avenged you. I killed Shand.” he said, not understanding. 

Va’syll shook her head. “I am dead, Cato. Revenge means nothing to me.” she said gently. “You are not. Don’t waste your life on the dead.” Cato shook his head, looking away from Va’syll. “Cato, do not fall into the dark.” 

Cato watched as Va’syll’s already spectral image turned watery and she faded. Tears pricked his eyes as she vanished. He looked back to Shand and found himself walking back towards her body. He knelt beside her, staring at the wound above her heart. The wound that had killed her. The wound he had made. 

He sat there for several hours, staring at Shand’s body and facing the sickened feeling he felt. 

Movement startled Cato, prompting him to stand and turn. Relief flooded over him as he saw Din dismount a dewback and approach. 

“Din?” Cato asked, reaching out for the Mandalorian. “Din, oh stars, I don’t know what’s happening—,” his heart fell as Din walked right past Cato, not giving him a second glance. “Din?” He asked, watching as the Mandalorian crouched beside Shand’s body and looked towards the horizon where Calican had vanished. 

“Cato,” He murmured. 

“Din?” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Din swore under his breath as he stood and trudged back to the dewback. 

“Din?” 

“He can’t hear you.” 

Cato turned around and was once again greeted by the ghost of someone he had left behind. 

“Master Kenobi,” Cato murmured in surprise. He looked over his shoulder where Din was mounting the dewback. 

“Cato,” Obi Wan greeted. 

“Why are you here?” 

Obi Wan approached. “Because there is imbalance in you.”

Cato clenched his jaw. “If you are here to tell me to choose the light side, you will be disappointed. Choosing a side is not balanced, it is ignoring part of our own being. How can I be myself when I shut out part of myself?” Cato challenged, leaping back into the argument he had often had with Obi Wan when the Jedi was training him. 

Obi Wan sighed and shook his head. “I am not here to tell you to choose the light. I am here to remind you that you have always been balanced, even more so than the Jedi. Because as you say, we were never balanced with ourselves. _You_ were—in your own way. But no longer. Light and dark war within you and you must make a decision. You can either balance the galaxy or balance yourself.” 

“How do you mean?” 

“If you choose the dark side you will balance Luke Skywalker,” Cato’s stomach flipped at the name and the notion of being his dark counterpart. “If you choose the light, you and Luke will balance the galaxy, working for the same goal to combat the dark. But to choose the light or dark is to lose yourself as you and everyone know. You must choose, yourself or the galaxy. Your life is fading, but you still have time, and there is still the chance for you to survive.” 

Cato looked at Din who was riding the dewback towards Mos Eisley. Cato looked back at Obi Wan. 

“I choose Din.” he said firmly, taking a few backwards steps towards Din. 

“Cato—,” 

He shook his head. “No. I’ve chosen. I’ve made my choice. I’ve found something that makes me happy and gives me hope and I will fight for it. I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. I choose _them_.” he realised as an afterthought that he was no longer solely referring to Din, but to the Child as well. It made sense, they were his family. 

Cato gave his old master one last look then turned around and followed Din back through the desert towards Mos Eisley. 

☀︎︎

The dewback moved slowly, the rhythm of its movement lolling. Cato sat behind Din, though of course, Din had no idea. 

Cato had spent most of the ride back to Mos Eisley talking to Din, even though the Mandalorian could not hear him. 

“I’m sorry.” He had said. “These past few days...I haven’t been myself. I crossed a line last night with you and Shand. I...I don’t know what that was…” He went on to explain all the complexities of the light and dark side and walking the line between. How after he left Alderaan and ended up training with Obi Wan he often felt conflicted about how the galaxy perceived the light and dark as a dichotomy, when really there was nothing. There was no light and dark side, only perspective and implementations. 

When the dewback arrived in Mos Eisley, Cato and Din dismounted and hurried back to the hangar. As they approached Cato suddenly felt a growing pain in his side. He stumbled slightly, gasping at the pain. _What now?_

Din paused outside the door to the hangar, readying his blaster. Then he slipped inside quietly. Cato pushed himself to follow, right hand clamped over his side where the pain was concentrated. Inside it was eerily quiet. Cato hovered behind Din as they walked further into the hangar, the pain in his side growing with each step. 

“Welcome back, Mando.” Calican greeted, stepping out of the _Razor Crest_ , the Child in one hand and a blaster in the other. “Drop your blaster.” he ordered. Din hesitated a moment, but complied when Calican gestured at the Child with his weapon. “Cuff him,” Calican ordered, prodding the mechanic with the barrel of his blaster. She scowled and trudged forwards with a pair of binders. “You’re a Guild traitor, Mando.” Calican continued. “And I’m willing to bet this,” He gestured at the Child. “Is the target you helped escape.” 

“Where’s Cato?” Din asked. 

“Still alive, if that’s what you're worried about. Well, at least for a few more minutes.” He smiled thinly at Din. “If you comply and don’t put up a fight, there may be time to save him.” 

Cato looked over at Din, eyes wide and praying he wasn’t actually considering listening to Calican. “Din, don’t listen to him!” Cato urged, knowing it was useless. Din couldn’t hear him. 

Din raised his hands in surrender as the mechanic approached. Cato’s heart fell. Din was going to surrender for _him_ , but Cato could feel it. He was dying.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw something in Din’s hand. A flash charge. The mechanic saw it too as she raised the binders. She murmured something. But Cato didn’t hear it, because suddenly he was on his knees, doubled over in pain. He was going to die. Again.

He heard the flash charge go off and then there was the sound of a blaster going off. Cato forced himself to look up and saw Din running towards the ship, Calican’s body toppling off the ramp. Cato stood shakily and managed to follow Din into the _Crest_ , his movements stiff and clumsy. 

Inside he found Din kneeling over his body. 

It was odd, seeing his body. He looked pale and sickly, blood soaking his shirt and jacket on his right side. Cato stumbled over to Din and his body, falling to his knees beside them. 

“Cato!” Din was shaking his body. “Shit,” He swore. “Not again. Not again, _stars, not again_.” Din whispered, sounding anguished. “Stay, stay, please stay,” He lifted Cato’s head into his lap, gloved hands running shakily over his face. 

Cato watched silently, the pain at seeing Din so upset outweighing the pain in his side. “Din...Din, I’m sorry.” He whispered hoarsely. “I’m gone. Please, please...please don’t hurt over me…” 

“The galaxy needs you. _I_ need you.” Din whispered. “I need you,” He repeated. “Cato... _ni kar’taylir gar darasuum_.”

Cato felt tears slip from his eyes as the translation of the phrase registered. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry...don’t weep for me…” Cato begged, trying to reach out to touch Din, but his hands simply passed through Din. 

“Cato…?” Din suddenly set Cato’s body down, seemingly in shock. Cato looked over and was surprised to see tears on his face, sliding down his cheeks. Cato reached a hand up to his ghostly face and realised he felt nothing on his cheeks. 

“In here—!” he faintly heard the mechanic shouting, but his gaze was locked on his body’s face. 

Everything went dark a moment later and Cato felt at peace. 

Pain exploded in him a moment later, though it could have been years for all he knew. This pain was far worse than what he had been feeling earlier, a burning feeling spreading through his body, originating from somewhere on his side. He gasped, eyes flying open. Slowly the interior of the ship came into focus, as well as a medical droid, the curly haired mechanic and Child, and Din. 

Cato’s eyes locked onto Din and he reached a hand out weakly for the Mandalorian. Din took his hand and squeezed gently. “I’m sorry,” he croaked, the words coming out weak and garbled, barely recogniseable. “I—,” 

“Save your breath,” Din urged. 

“How—?” Cato wondered, looking over at the droid and the mechanic. “How did you get a droid here so quick?” He asked. 

The mechanic let out a nervous laugh. “That crazy hunter called a med-droid as soon as he arrived back here with you. Had it wait in the office. But whether he was actually planning on having it help you or simply there as supposed proof that he would, I don’t know.” 

“I have applied a bacta infusion to your wound. It will heal in a matter of hours, but in the meantime avoid straining your body.” The droid reported monotonously.  
Cato let out a soft chuckle and looked back to Din. “I’m surprised you let a droid on the ship,” He said, cracking a weak smile. 

“He only let it on when we got it through his thick skull that a med-droid was the only way we had a chance at saving you.” The mechanic told Cato. “He threatened to shoot it if it did anything besides heal you.” She let out a soft chuckle. 

“And now that Cato is okay, it can _leave_.” Din said gruffly.

The mechanic rolled her eyes and stood, leading the droid out. The Child cooed softly, drawing Cato’s attention. He smiled weakly at the green child who reached out and set one of his tiny hands on Cato’s cheek. 

“I missed you too,” Cato said softly, rubbing the tips of the Child’s ears with his free hand. He looked at Din. “Help me up?” He asked weakly.  
Din nodded and helped Cato stand, one of his arms wrapped firmly around Cato’s waist. Together they walked to the edge of the exit ramp, where the mechanic was waving the med-droid away. 

She turned around with a huff. “Well, I’m taking it you guys didn’t get paid.” Cato was silent. She sighed and waved it off. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Hold him,” Din said, inviting her to help hold up Cato. She did and he walked down the ramp to Calican’s body, where he grabbed a purse off his belt. He walked back up to the mechanic and emptied the contents of the wallet into her free hand. “That cover us?” He asked. 

She stared wide eyed at the heap of credits in her hand and then nodded. “Yeah, yeah, that’ll cover ya.” She said, trying to play it cool. 

Cato let out a strained laugh and squeezed her shoulder lightly as Din wrapped his arm around his waist again, holding him up. 

The mechanic stepped away and crouched down to rub the Child’s head. “You two take good care of him,” she told Din and Cato. 

“We will.” Din promised. She smiled and walked off the ramp, starting to order her droids to start cleaning up and get Calican’s body out of the hangar. 

Din, Cato, and the Child walked back into the ship, preparing to leave. Din closed up the Crest and then walked back to where Cato was sitting on a crate. He took Cato’s hands and helped him to his feet, pulling him in for a hug. 

Cato breathed a sigh of relief, letting himself melt against Din, his face tucked into the crook of his neck. “I love you too,” Cato whispered. 

Din didn’t say anything, but he held Cato a bit tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:   
> ni kar'taylir gar darasuum: I love you (lit. I know you forever) 
> 
> Ghost!Va'syll: *gently & serenely* the dead don't care about vengeance   
> Living Va'syll: If you don't avenge me I will PERSONALLY kick your ass
> 
> Also I guess some time between this chapter and chapter III of book 2 they learn her name is Peli...I couldn't fid a way to fit it into this chapter when I wrote it, so for now it's just magic.


	13. XI: The Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old associates make for poor friends

Cato stood, holding the weighted, leather wrapped item in his hand, the kyber crystal necklace wrapped around it. Cato swallowed the lump in his throat and unwound the cord from around the item, slowly peeling back the soft leather to reveal etched silver and bronze. 

Cato lifted his lightsaber, feeling the familiar weight of it in his hands for the first time in years. Well, sort of. Somehow he had killed Shand with this weapon despite not having it on his person when he was dying nor having a physical body. 

He ran his fingers over the etched steel, letting himself feel the familiar grooves in the steel caused by the etching and bronze inlay process. It felt so odd to be holding it again after so long.  
His thumb hovered over the button that would ignite it, yearning to see the blade of light again. 

“Cato—,” he quickly wrapped the weapon back up again as he heard Din call for him. “We’re here,” The Mandalorian told him. Cato turned around quickly, hiding the bundle behind his back. 

“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute.” He said, forcing a smile. Din regarded him for a moment. Cato thought for sure he was going to ask what Cato was hiding. It wasn’t that Cato didn’t want to tell him, it was just a part of his life he had left behind. It would be strange to talk about his training as a Jedi with Din. But that moment never came. Din simply nodded and turned around. 

Cato let out a small sighed and finished wrapping his lightsaber before storing it in his bag and going to find Din. 

The two of them stood by the ramp to the _Crest_ , Din’s hand hovering over the pad that would lower it. Cato frowned slightly, noticing his hesitance. “Are you okay?” He asked. No answer. “Look, I get that you don’t want me going on this job, but we’re a team. A family.” 

Din nodded. “Yeah...yeah...just...Cato, if Ran says anything...just...I’m different now. Remember that.” he said. Cato’s brow furrowed. He seemed anxious. Far more anxious than he had ever seen him about a job. He reached out and took Din’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Din squeezed back then let go and pressed the button to lower the ramp. 

“Mando, is that you under that bucket?” An aging man with a scraggly grey beard and hair greeted as the pair exited the ship. 

“Ran,” Din said simply, taking the man’s hand in a firm handshake. 

“I didn’t really know if I’d ever see you in these parts again. Good to see you.” Cato looked the man up and down, being sure to keep a neutral expression. Ran caught his gaze as he turned to him. “And who’s this? A new partner?” Ran asked, smiling at Cato who kept his neutral expression as best he could. He didn’t like him. 

“Yeah, something like that.” Din answered shortly. 

“You know, to be honest I was a little surprised when you reached out to me. You know, ‘cause I hear things. Like maybe things between you and the Guild aren’t working out?” Ran said, hinting at the truth. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

Ran shrugged. “Well, you know the policy; no questions asked. And you, you’re welcome back here any time.”  
“What’s the job?” Din asked, getting straight to the point. 

Ran let out a breath of mirth. “One of our associates ran afoul of some competitors and got himself caught. So, I’m putting together a crew to spring him. It’s a five person job, I’ve got four.” At that Ran glanced towards Cato, eyeing him up and down. “But six will work, so long as he’s good.” He added with a questioning glance at Mando. The Mandalorian didn’t respond. “Well?” Ran asked. “Is he any good?” 

“He stays here with the ship.” Din said firmly. Cato glared at him. What happened to doing this together?  
Ran let out a chuckle. “Well, my friend, I’ve got the crew, all I need is the ride.” He said, turning to look at the Crest. Cato’s lips pursed. This hadn’t been part of the plan. 

“The ship wasn’t part of the deal.” Din argued, speaking both his and Cato’s minds. 

“Well, technically neither was your friend.” Ran pointed out. “The Crest is the only reason I let you back in here.” he admits without a shred of shame. “Now, is he any good?” he asked, looking Cato over again. 

Din was silent for a moment, and Cato got the idea that he was trying to find another way for Cato to safely stay out of this. “Yes.” He answered shortly after a moment or two. 

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Ran said, smiling and patting Din’s shoulder as he walked past him. “Hey, Mayfeld!” he called, walking over towards a thin balding man who looked up as his name was called. “This is Mando, the guy I was telling you about. We used to do jobs way back when.” Ran introduced. “And this is his new partner, he’ll be joining the crew. What’s your name?” Ran asked, looking at Cato. 

Cato glanced at him then returned his gaze to Mayfeld. “Cato.” He answered. 

“Cato...that it?” Mayfeld asked. Cato made no move to tell him his surname. He was worried for a moment that Mayfeld would press for an answer but he shrugged it off and turned his attention to Din. “This is the guy?” he asked, sizing the Mandalorian up. 

“Yeah, we were all young, tryin’ to make a name for ourselves. But runnin’ with a Mandalorian, that was...that brought us some reputation.” Ran said with a chuckle, as if thinking back on fond memories. It was strange for Cato to meet people who knew Din—or rather Mando. He hadn’t known Din for the longest time, but he got the sense that he knew the Mandalorian better than most. 

“Oh yeah? And what did he get out of it?” Mayfeld asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I asked him that one time. You remember what you said, Mando?” Ran asked, elbowing the Mandalorian. Din remained silent, and Cato could tell he was tense. “ _Target practice_.” Ran said with a loud laugh. Mayfeld let out an amused breath. “We did some crazy stuff, didn’t we?” Ran asked. Cato stayed perfectly still, thinking back to what Din had said on the _Crest_. _I’m different now. Remember that._

“That was a long time ago.” Din corrected. 

“So uh, Mayfeld, he’s gonna run point on this job. If he says it, it’s like it’s comin’ from me. You good with that?” Ran asked. Cato knew they had to agree, this was a non-negotiable term. 

“You tell me.” 

Ran let out a harsh laugh. “You haven’t changed one bit.” he chuckled. 

“Yeah, well, things have changed around here.” Mayfeld said, his tone and choice of words making it seem like a warning. Cato narrowed his eyes slightly at the veiled threat. 

“Well, Mayfeld, he’s one of the best triggermen I’ve ever seen,” Ran complimented. “Former imperial sharpshooter.” Cato held his breath to avoid scoffing or laughing. 

“That’s not saying much.” Din quipped. 

“I wasn’t a stormtrooper, wiseass.” Mayfeld snapped as he walked away, intending to introduce the rest of the team. Cato watched him as they walked, taking note of the harness he wore and the four guns he could see holstered in it. He hoped Mayfeld didn’t sprout extra arms to use all the weapons. Because in the event they ended up fighting him that would not be an ideal situation. 

“The good looking fellow there with the horns, that’s Burg.” Mayfeld pointed out a huge man with cherry red skin and two black horns sprouting from his head. “This may surprise you, but he’s our muscle.” Cato watched with veiled anxiety as Burg approached Din, towering over him.

Burg grunted as he looked down at Din. “So this is a Mandalorian? I thought they’d be bigger.” Cato tensed slightly, but Din held his ground, staring up at the Devaronian, unafraid. Burg looked over at Cato. “Who’s he?” He asked gruffly. 

“Cato. Mando’s partner. Apparently they’re a package deal.” Mayfeld said dismissively, moving on to the next member. “Droid’s name is Zero,” Cato glanced at Din, knowing his distaste for droids. 

“I thought you said you had four.” Din said, Cato noticing the absence of the fourth member as well. 

“He does.” 

Cato looked over his shoulder, finding the source of the voice. A Twi’lek woman with lavender skin approached the group, twirling a dagger between her fingers. 

Din clearly recognised her as he turned to face her while she approached. “Xi’an.” 

“Hello, Mando,” She drawled. Cato tensed as Xi’an ran a finger along Din’s breastplate, leaning in closer. He didn’t like this. Not at all. “Tell me why I shouldn’t cut you down where you stand?” Xi’an asked, making Cato tense up even more, which he didn’t think was possible. In a flash, Xi’an had her dagger at Din’s throat, Cato instinctively taking a step towards the two. Noticing the movement, Xi’an turned her gaze to Cato. She smiled wickedly and removed her dagger from its proximity to Din’s neck, approaching Cato. “Who are you?” She murmured, running her dagger over Cato’s clothed chest up to his neck where she traced a line up to his jaw before tilting his chin up slightly with the flat of her blade. 

“Nice to see you too.” Din said, forcing Xi’an’s attention back on him. 

The Twi’lek let out a high pitched giggle and with one last lingering glance at Cato she sauntered back to the Mandalorian. “I missed you,” she told him. She then tapped the beskar with her knife. 

“This is shiny. You wear it well.” She said, her voice just above a whisper. 

“Do we need to leave the room or something?” Mayfeld interrupted, crossing his arms as he took in the interaction. 

“Well, Xi’an’s been a little heartbroken ever since Mando left our group.” Ran explained with a smile. 

Cato frowned slightly, not realising that these were old partners. 

“Aw, you gonna be alright, sweetheart?” Mayfeld mocked. 

Xi’an stepped back. “Oh, I’m all business now.” She assured him. “Learned from the best,” She said, giving a mock salute to Din. The team started moving away to discuss the plan, Xi’an running a hand over Cato’s shoulders as she passed. 

Cato was still for a moment, watching the team walk away. Din walked up beside him, laying a comforting hand on Cato’s wrist. “You can back out of this,” he reminded Cato. 

“We’re doing this together.” Cato said quiet but firmly. Din gave a curt nod and then the duo walked after the group to go to the briefing. 

“So, the package is being moved on a fortified transport ship,” Mayfeld said, fiddling around with the controls on the little holo projector. “Now, we’ve got a limited window to board, find our friend, and get him out of there before they make their jump.” Mayfeld hit a button on the case and a small projection of a ship appeared. 

Cato blinked in surprise when he saw the projection. He _knew_ that kind of ship. 

“That’s a New Republic prison ship. Your man wasn’t taken by a rival syndicate, he was _arrested_.” Din argued. 

“A job’s a job,” Ran said with a shrug, seeming unconcerned. 

“That’s a max security transport and I’m not looking for that kind of heat.” Din pushed back. Cato had to agree. The more he learned about this job and the crew they were working with, the more uneasy he became. 

“Well, neither are we; so just don’t mess up.” Ran said with a smile. 

Xi’an sidled up beside Cato. “The good news for you is that the ship is manned by droids.” Xi’an peered past Cato to look at Din. “Still hate the machines, Mando?” She asked mockingly. 

That at least gave Cato a little peace of mind. He wouldn’t have to kill anyone. 

“Despite recent modifications, the ship is still quite a mess,” Zero announced, approaching the group. “The power lines are leaking, the navigation is intermittent, and the hyperdrive is only operating at sixty seven point three percent efficiency.” Zero reported. “We have much better ships. Why are we using this one?” he inquired. 

“‘Cause the Razor Crest is off the old Imperial _and_ the New Republic grid. It’s a ghost.” Ran explained. Cato had to admit, he was impressed. He hadn’t known that the _Crest_ wasn’t registered anywhere, though he supposed it made sense looking back on some of the crazy stunts Din was able to pull when it came to avoiding law enforcement. 

“Yeah, and we need a ship that can get close enough to jam New Republic code.” Mayfeld pressed another button and a navigational grid map appeared around the hologram of the ship. “So, when we drop out of hyperspace here,” He pointed. “If we immediately bank into this kind of attitude we should be right in their blindspot,” A red line appeared on the grids, showing the mapped route. “Which should give us enough time for your ship to scramble our signal.” Mayfeld finished, sending Din a confident smirk. 

Cato was no pilot. Sure, he knew how to fly, but his job as a gunner didn’t require him to know any advanced piloting. Still, as he looked at the route he was skeptical it could be pulled off.  
Apparently Din was thinking the same thing, because he surveyed the map for a moment before looking up at Mayfeld. “It’s not possible. Even for the Crest.” 

“That’s why he’s flying.” Ran gestured at Zero. Din looked over at the droid warily. “Mando, I know you’re a pretty good pilot, but we need you on the trigger not the wheel.” Ran reasoned, patting Din’s shoulder as he pushed the Mandalorian towards the _Crest_ slightly. 

Burg, Zero, and Mayfeld moved past them, boarding the ship. Xi’an threaded an arm around Cato’s shoulders and led him towards the ship, despite his reservations. 

“How can you trust it?” He heard Din ask. 

“You know me, Mando. I don’t trust anyone.” Ran answered. 

Cato looked over his shoulder back at Din, watching as the Mandalorian left Ran’s side to catch up to him. Cato faced forwards again walking up the ramp, trying to shy away from Xi’an’s touch to  
little avail. He was grateful when Din subtly started working his way between Cato and Xi’an, forcing the Twi’lek to walk ahead of them more. 

At least he had Din. They were in this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should say that all of this has been pre-written, I'm not freakishly fast at writing.


	14. XII: The Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal x2

Cato did not like this mission. It had barely even begun and he already despised it. 

He was currently standing in the cargo bay with Mayfeld and Xi’an sitting on crates opposite him and Burg pacing around and generally being nosy. Burg worried him. He didn’t know much about Devaronians, but he knew they were strong, so he wasn't looking for a fight with Burg, but _stars_ was his pacing driving Cato mad. And every time he walked to the corner with the weapons cabinet and compartment hiding the Child, Cato tensed up. 

He wished Din were here. But Zero was piloting and Din had wordlessly left Cato in the cargo bay in favour of hovering over the droid like a fretful mother over their child. Only in this case the mother was fully prepared to shoot the child if they made one wrong move. So maybe that was not the best analogy…

“You never told me your name,” Xi’an spoke up, flashing Cato a predatory smile and batting her eyes. 

“His name is Cato,” Mayfeld answered boredly, casting the two a glance. 

“Cato,” Xi’an hummed, standing and sauntering over to Cato. She ran a hand along Cato’s shoulder making him tense. “You’re a pretty one, aren’t you?,” She mused. “What’s your story?” She asked, leaning in closer until Cato was trapped between her and the wall. 

The sound of a compartment opening drew Cato’s attention. The momentary feeling of panic he felt at the sound subsided a bit as he saw that it was the weapons compartment. But that did little to ease his mind. Burg was still far too close to the Child’s hiding place for comfort. 

One of Xi’an’s hands tilted Cato’s face down, forcing him to look at her, while she ran one of her blades along his cheekbones and eventually traced his lips. 

"Pretty lips," She murmured. Cato was sure he was about to faint under the stress of having a seemingly crazy twi’lek run a dagger over his face and seeming to imply that she would like to cut his lips off, and the impending doom of someone finding the Child. 

Cato was saved as Din dropped into the cargo bay, closing the doors to the weapons cabinet and shutting Burg out. He then looked over at Cato and Xi’an, seeming tense.  
Cato was sure that at this point he was emitting an aura of sheer panic that anyone could pick up on. Luckily, Din came to his rescue, catching Xi’an’s wrist, stopping her from continuing to trace lines with her dagger on Cato’s skin. She looked up at Din and barred her fangs, but begrudgingly stepped away from Cato, allowing Din to step between them. 

As Din and Xi’an regarded each other, Cato noticed Burg heading for the compartment hiding the Child. Cato had crossed the bay in a few long strides, catching Burg’s wrist before he could open it. The devaronian looked down at Cato who summoned all his courage and looked back, holding his ground. Burg moved to face Cato fully, squaring his shoulders. Cato felt Din step up beside him, and then watched as he took a half step in front of Cato. 

“Okay, I get it. I’m a little particular about my personal space too.” Mayfeld interrupted the brewing fight. “So, let’s just do this job. We get in, we get out and you don’t have to see our faces anymore.” Mayfeld reasoned, trying to ease the tension. For once Cato was thankful Mayfeld was there. 

“Someone tell me why we even _need_ a Mandalorian.” Burg said, glaring at Din. “And his tiny friend.” his gaze shifted to Cato. 

“Well, _apparently_ they’re the greatest warriors in the galaxy,” Mayfeld said with a roll of his eyes. “So they say,” He added with a bored shrug. 

“Then why are they all dead?” Burg asked, causing everyone—save the Mandalorian and ex-rebel—to laugh. Cato scowled and curled one of his hands into a loose fist. 

“Well you flew with him, Xi’an. Is he as good as they say?” Mayfeld asked, turning to face the Twi’lek who sat on a crate, balancing one of her daggers on the pad of her finger. 

“Ask him about the job on Alzoc three,” Xi’an said with a smile, not moving her gaze from her dagger. 

“I did what I had to.” Din said flatly, though Cato was versed enough in reading him that he could sense the regret in his voice. Whatever had happened there, he wasn’t proud of it. 

“Oh, but you _liked_ it.” Xi’an pointed out. “See, I know who you really are.” She said with a laugh 

“He never takes off the helmet?” Mayfeld continued to question. 

Xi’an shook her head and drew one of her hands over her chest. “This is the way.” She mocked, dropping her voice. 

“You ever seen his face?” 

Xi’an let out a gasp. “A lady...never tells.” She let out one of her high pitched giggles. Cato wondered briefly if she _had_ seen Din’s face. The thought that she had made a little seed of jealousy take root in the pit of his stomach. However, he quickly brushed it away. He was working with a band of criminals, he couldn’t trust any of them. 

“Aw, come on, Mando. We all gotta trust each other. You’ve got to show us something.” Mayfeld prodded. “Come on, just lift the helmet up. Let’s all see your eyes.” he continued, his voice getting more sinister as he spoke. 

“I’ll do it.” Burg volunteered with a sneer. Cato drummed gloved fingers against his thigh, ready to jump into action at any moment. He glanced at Din, who seemed to be in a similar position, ready to pounce at a moment’s notice. Burg approached, reaching for Din, but the Mandalorian was quick to dodge and retaliate, sending the devaronian falling back into the corner of the ship. 

Everything seemed to slow down for a moment as Cato watched the scene unfold. Burg fell back, hands clawing at the walls in a desperate attempt to keep himself from falling. He failed, but in doing so he hit the pad by the compartment, the metal doors sliding open with a soft hiss and revealing the Child who stared at the group with his large eyes. 

“Whoa!” Mayfeld exclaimed, taking in the sight of the Child. “What is that?” He asked, glancing around as if expecting one of the present party members to answer. He looked between Xi’an and Din. “Did you two make that?” He asked, gesturing between the two. “What is it? Like a pet or something?” 

“Something like that.” Din answered vaguely. 

“Didn’t take you for the type,” Xi’an mused. “Maybe that code of yours has made you go soft.” She then turned her yes to Cato, a wicked grin spreading across her lips. “Or maybe it’s the boy.” 

Cato was about ready to fight the Twi’lek when Mayfeld interrupted. “I never really was a pet person,” he began, still staring down at the Child with wild fascination, while the Child looked around in seeming apprehension. “Yeah. I didn’t have the temperament. The patience, you know? I mean, I tried it, but it never worked out.” he reached down towards the Child who tried stepping away while Cato and Din both instinctually took a step closer. “But I’m thinkin’ maybe I’ll try again with this little fella.” He picked the Child up, holding it a bit awkwardly. Mayfeld turned to the group, smiling in a way that made Cato’s skin crawl. He let go of the Child briefly, making Cato flinch. At the sight of his and Din’s reactions Mayfeld’s smile grew. 

Cato was about to walk over and take the Child from him, when the droid spoke. “Dropping out of hyperspace...now.” he announced. And sure enough, a moment later the ship lurched and began the wild route to the prison ship, sending the whole crew to the ground. 

Cato regained his balance quickly, hurrying towards the Child who had fallen from Mayfeld’s grasp and rolled towards him and Din. 

“That useless droid didn’t even give us a proper countdown!” Xi’an spat. Cato scoffed lightly as he put the Child back in the compartment, closing the door with a small smile and a promise to return. 

Cato turned around, finding the coupling units connected and Mayfeld scouting out the entrance. Moments later he had dropped fully into the prison ship, Xi’an and Burg close behind. Din turned to look at Cato. 

“You should stay.” He suggested one last time. 

“Go. I’m right behind you.” Cato said firmly, leaving no room for arguments. Din sighed and dropped into the ship. Cato took a deep breath and dropped down beside him. The prison ship was standard issue, bright white walls and lights, dull floor. Overall, not very exciting and a prime environment for headaches. 

“Zero, get us to the control room.” Mayfeld ordered, speaking into a commlink. 

“Sub-level three.” Zero answered. “Disabling on board surveillance.” 

“Alright, we’re on the clock. The second we engage those droids, they’ll be all over us.” Mayfeld said, getting ready to lead the way. 

“I know the drill.” Din answered coolly. Cato stayed silent, glancing around, making sure they were truly alone. Or...mostly alone. 

“Bio-trackers activated. I have eyes.” Zero reported. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Mayfeld directed, starting to lead the crew through the halls. Cato kept his blaster drawn, his other hand’s fingers drumming nervously on nothing, ready to reach into the Force at any moment. He did not like this. Part of him wished he had just stayed on the ship, afterall, someone should have looked after the kid. But he trusted these people with Din even less than he trusted the droid with the baby, which he knew was ridiculous because Din could handle himself quite well most of the time. Key word being most. 

They rounded a corner, Din taking the lead and ushering everyone forwards. Cato followed, hanging at the back of the group. Xi’an made absolutely no attempt to hide herself and simply waltzed around the corner as if she owned the place. 

“You always were paranoid, Mando.” She commented with a smirk. 

“Is that true?” Mayfeld questioned. “Were you _always paranoid_?” He mocked, raising his voice a bit to better match Xi’an’s. Cato rolled his eyes and brushed shoulders with Din, nudging him slightly. 

“Approaching control room. Make a left at the next juncture.” Zero instructed through the commlink. 

As they turned the next corner a small janitorial droid crossed their path, making everyone freeze. Cato tightened his grip on his blaster, but the droid didn’t seem to take any interest in them, simply beeping as it rolled along. 

“What?” Burg asked after a moment. “It’s just a little mousy,” he said, grinning at the group as he drew his blaster slowly, keeping it hidden behind his back. “Come here, little mousy,” He cooed as he approached slowly. 

“Burg…” Mayfeld warned, only to be ignored. 

“Come on, mousy. Come here!” He continued. The droid squeaked, taking notice of his presence and quickly backing away from the huge man. Burg wasted little time and quickly shot it as it turned to flee, making Cato suck in a breath as he went on high alert. Someone was bound to have heard that. 

“No! Burg! What are you doing?” Mayfeld asked angrily. 

“What?” Burg asked, as if he hadn’t just notified the entire system to their presence. 

“Intruder alert. Open fire.” The monotone voice of a droid came echoing through the halls. A group of security droids rounded the corner, weapons aimed at the group of criminals. 

Cato shot a look at Burg. “Nice job.” He muttered under his breath, ducking behind a wall as the droids opened fire on them. Cato glanced around, trying to locate Din, but found that he was gone. “Shit.” He swore under his breath, anxiety starting to take hold of him. He forced himself to take deep breaths and trust that Din hadn’t just abandoned him with a group of mercenaries. 

“—They get a signal out, it's not gonna matter!” Mayfeld shouted, seemingly in response to something Cato had missed. “Mando, let’s go! You’re supposed to be some special—,” Mayfeld cut himself off as he looked around and noticed Mando’s missing presence as well. “I knew it!” He hissed angrily. “I _knew_ it!” 

“Great, you knew it.” Cato snapped, peeking out behind the wall to fire at the oncoming droids. 

“A little strange he left you behind, hm?” Xi’an purred coming up behind Cato. Cato grimaced but focused on the fight and felt his heart skip when he saw a familiar armoured figure walk out into the hallway behind the droids. Cato watched—almost proudly—as he slid between two of the droids, lopping off one of their legs, sending it toppling to the ground. He shot down another, and glanced over at Cato who smiled smugly before joining the fray. 

Cato stepped out from his hiding place and ducked into the little alcove of the next cell closer to the fight, readying his blaster. Cato began to shoot at the droids, hitting the joints in their long legs so they toppled to the ground where Din could make quick work of them, or the joints in their arms, frying the wiring that worked as their tendons so they dropped their weapons. When he could, he aimed straight at the head, blowing the main circuit board before the droid could do any damage to Din.

The duo made quick work of the droids, soon enough standing triumphant over the bodies of twisted and smoking metal. 

Cato stood up fully, and walked over to where Din stood over the bodies of the droids, catching his breath. He looked back over at the rest of the crew, seeing their astonished faces. He couldn’t help the air of smugness that surrounded him as he looked at them. The rest of the group brushed past them, Burg smacking his shoulder into Din’s as he passed and Xi’an baring her fangs at Cato in a sly smile. 

“Make sure you clean up your mess.” Mayfeld sneered as he passed the two. Cato rolled his eyes after he had passed and flashed a small smile at Din. 

“It seems your presence has been detected.” Zero reported. “Redirecting security alerts away from your position.” 

The group moved quietly through the halls, following Zero’s directions until they came to the control room door. 

“Z, open the door!” Mayfeld ordered. 

“I am detecting an organic signature,” Zero warned. 

“Yeah, okay, alright, just open the door!” Mayfeld snapped impatiently. 

The door slid open and the crew entered the room, only to be met with a trembling young man holding a blaster at them. “Stop!” He ordered, clearly not confident in the slightest. “Just...just stop  
right there!” His voice was shaking and Cato could see the sheen of sweat on his skin and the tremble in his hands. 

Mayfeld walked around him, unconcerned. “Nice shoes.” he mocked. 

“Put down your blasters!” the man demanded shrilly. 

“Matches his belt.” Mayfeld continued. 

“There were only supposed to be droids on this ship.” Din growled. 

“Hang on, hang on,” Mayfeld mumbled as he went to the computer and began searching through the data-banks for something. “Cell two-two-one.” He announced. “Alright,” He said, turning  
back around. “Now for our well dressed friend,” The man quickly fumbled with something in his belt and held it up. A small device that Cato recognised as a tracking beacon. Immediately Mayfeld’s expression changed. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, easy! Easy, put that down!” He demanded, a note of anxiety now in his voice. 

Cato stepped forward. “No one has to get hurt here, just put that down.” Cato said calmly, looking the scared man in the eye. 

The man’s brow furrowed as he met Cato’s gaze, and Cato felt his heart skip a beat as he realised what was about to happen. “You’re...I know you…” the man said hesitantly. Cato felt everyone’s eyes turn to him. “Cato Dazhyn...people have been looking—,” 

“I’m not who you think I am,” Cato said as calmly as he could. “Please, just put the beacon down,” 

“What is that thing?” Burg asked gruffly, and Cato was immensely grateful no one had commented on his recently exposed identity. 

“A tracking beacon.” Din said shortly. 

“He presses that thing and we’re all done. A New Republic attack team will hone in on the signal and blow us all to hell!” Mayfeld snapped. 

“Are you serious?” Xi’an asked in disbelief. 

“Yes, I’m serious.” Mayfeld stated in annoyance. 

“You didn’t think we needed to know that _tiny_ little detail, hm?” she asked. 

“I didn’t think we’d get to this point!” Mayfeld snapped back. 

“Yet here we are,” The Twi’lek drawled. 

“Are you questioning my managerial style, Xi’an?” Mayfeld asked. 

“No, sir!” The woman in question said with a smirk and a mock-salute. 

“Hey, listen to me,” Din spoke up, addressing the man. “Hey, listen to me, okay?” The man turned to look at him. “What’s your name?” 

“It’s...it’s...Davan.” The man answered shakily. 

“Davan, okay. Look, we’re here for a prisoner, not you.” Din explained. “Just let us go about our business and you can walk away with your life.” 

“What? No he won’t!” Mayfeld objected immediately, aiming his two blasters towards Davan. Cato and Din both reacted in sync, aiming their blasters at Mayfeld. The blaster attached to a robotic arm that was at the back of Mayfeld’s harness drew and aimed at Cato while the man aimed his left hand blaster at Din. Burg stepped in then and aimed a blaster at Din as well, only for Din to hold up his arm at him, leaving whatever weapon was armed in his gauntlet a surprise, and thus leaving the four locked in a square of certain death. 

In the blink of an eye, Xi’an had thrown one of her daggers right past Cato, the blade embedding itself in Davan, who crumpled to the floor. “Would you all just _shut up_?” She asked boredly. 

“Crazy Twi’, I had it under control.” Mayfeld said irritably, holstering his weapons. 

“Yeah, sure looked like it.” Xi’an mocked. Cato stared at the man, tasting the faint metallic flavour of blood in his mouth. His stomach churned. He slowly came to realise there was a faint beeping sound. Quickly holstering his blaster he dropped to the ground and rolled the man over, picking up the tracking beacon which was now blinking and beeping softly. 

“Was that thing blinking before?” Mayfeld asked, freezing as he looked over at Cato. “Was it?” he demanded. 

“No.” Cato whispered softly. 

“Zero to Mayfeld, Zero to Mayfeld,” The droid contacted them through the comms. 

“What?” Mayfeld asked irritably. 

“I'm detecting a New Republic distress signal homing in from your location. You have approximately twenty minutes.” the droid reported.  
Xi’an shrugged as she brushed past Cato. “We only need five.” 

“Let’s go! Let’s go, move, move, move!” Mayfeld urged, hurrying after Xi’an. Cato set the beacon down and after a quick moment of consideration, tore a scrap of cloth from Davan’s uniform, tucking it into a pocket before standing and running to catch up with everyone. 

They ran for a few more minutes, following Mayfeld through the maze of hallways. Finally they stopped outside another non-descript cell. Cato couldn’t even tell how the cells were numbered, seeing no obvious identification on them. 

“Z, open it up!” Mayfeld ordered. 

“You have fifteen minutes remaining.” Zero reminded them. 

“Open it up!” Mayfeld snapped. 

The locking mechanism on the door spun and the round door slid open, revealing a male Twi’lek with the same lavender skin as Xi’an. 

“Qin…” Din said, almost in disbelief. 

Qin stood and walked slowly out of the cell, looking down at the Mandalorian. “Funny,” he mused. “The man who left me behind is now my saviour. Mando.” Cato did not like how this was playing out. The fact that three of the people they were working with had worked with Din in the past was unsettling, and the fact that they seemed to have left on rocky terms made it worse. 

Cato didn’t even have time to move, it happened so fast. Suddenly, Burg had pushed Din into the cell, a blaster went off, the cell door shut, and Cato found himself being held back by Xi’an, one  
of her daggers at his throat. “Shh,” she crooned in his ear. “You’re coming with us, pretty boy.” She let out a soft laugh. “Come now, Cato Dazhyn, I’m sure someone will pay a pretty penny for you,” she hummed walking Cato away from the cell. 

Cato’s heart rate seemed to spike. He had been an idiot to think these people would gloss over his identity. He hadn’t even _really_ considered that people would be investing money in bounties on him. He had disappeared over five years ago, no one _should_ still be looking. 

“I’m not—,” Cato tried to lie, but the next thing he knew was the pain that exploded in his head as someone hit him. His eyes rolled back and he went limp in Xi'an's hold. The male twi’lek—Qin—stepped into Cato's line of vision and Cato crumpled to the ground as his fist slammed into the side of Cato’s head again, sending a pulsing spike of pain through Cato’s skull and black spots to dance across his vision as he felt his consciousness slipping.

“Come on, attacks on the way! He’s already dead meat!” he faintly heard Mayfeld declare, ushering everyone to get going. Someone picked Cato and threw him over their shoulder. 

“You deserve this!” Xi’an cackled as the group left the cell that held Din.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that I'm capable of writing interesting notes but because I wrote these so long ago I'm afraid you all don't get to hear my ridiculous ramblings yet.


	15. XIII: On The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is where things start to go down hill for Cato

Cato wasn’t really sure if he had been _un_ conscious, but he certainly hadn’t been fully conscious either. He came to with a pounding in his head and his wrists held behind his back at an uncomfortable angle by a length of some material. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Aw, he’s waking up,” He heard Xi’an croon. 

He opened his eyes, finding himself thrown over one of Burg’s shoulders. Xi’an walked behind Burg, smiling wickedly at Cato. 

“Take me back to him.” Cato said, his voice coming out far weaker than he wanted. 

Xi’an laughed and shook her head. “Oh, Cato, Cato, Cato, you’re not going to see him again. We’re shipping you back to the station and selling you off to the highest bidder. An ex-rebellion commander who vanished...so many people are looking for you, including some Imperial allies who would love to see your head on a spike,” She cackled. 

“Zero to Mayfeld, Zero to Mayfeld,” Cato heard the droid call in. “You have a potential problem. He has escaped.” The droid reported. 

Cato let out a sigh of relief while Xi’an hissed. “I _told_ you we should have _ended_ him!” She snarled, rounding on Mayfeld. 

“I know! I know!” Mayfeld snapped back. 

The bright white lights of the prison ship suddenly switched to red, bathing the hall in a bloody light, broken by the periodic flash of white lights, which was really not helping Cato’s headache. Doors started sliding shut in the hallways, cutting off pathways. Din must have gotten back to the control room and was able to activate a lockdown on board the ship. 

“Zero!” Mayfeld shouted into a commlink. Only static responded. 

Cato closed his eyes and took a deep breath, providing temporary relief from the flashing lights. As he tried to calm himself, he was jolted out of his state as the group started running down the hall, trying to find a way out of the maze of halls. He was having a hard time concentrating on anything as they ran, his headache worsening by the second. 

He closed his eyes again, determined to get out of this mess of a situation. He put every ounce of willpower into focusing on Burg, fighting past his headache which threatened to consume him.  
Burg tripped on thin air and toppled to the ground, sending Cato sprawling.

Cato, very inelegantly, wrestled his bound wrists from behind him to his front and he grabbed his holstered blaster. Cato rolled to a kneeling position, but before he could take a shot, he almost met an untimely death via dagger to the face. But luckily had enough reflexes to lean out of the way just in time. 

Not having time to catch his breath, Cato raised his blaster and started firing at the group. His time as a gunner in the Rebellion had paid off, he had nearly perfect aim and in a matter of seconds had forced the group to retreat into a cross section of hallways where a door promptly slid down between them, cutting them off from Cato. 

Cato took a heavy breath, dropping his blaster back into its holster before working on the knot in the thick strip of cloth that had been used to bind his wrists in the absence of binders.  
When the cloth finally fell away, Cato immediately raised his newly freed hands to rub his temples, hoping to ease the pain in his head. He stumbled the first step and then more confidently started doing his best to retrace his steps to the control room. 

☀︎︎

Cato was lost. 

He had not the slightest clue where he was anymore. He had tried to use the Force to find Din, hoping to use his lifeforce as a beacon to guide him through the halls, but he couldn’t concentrate with the pounding pain in his skull. 

Cato rounded another corner and found himself in a hallway identical to the ones he had been wandering aimlessly for what felt like that last fifty seven years. He groaned and leaned against a wall, closing his eyes to provide momentary relief from the still flashing lights. 

“Fucking hell,” he groaned. “I am going to die on a prison ship and I’m not even in a cell.” He should be in a cell after everything he’d done, but somehow he found himself walking free. 

He stayed there for a moment, thinking over what he should do. 

He eventually decided to retrace his steps, hoping to find his way back to the coupling unit where he would _hopefully_ either run into Din or be able to get to the control room. 

Cato walked the halls, praying that he had not made a mistake in his route. If he had, he was most certainly doomed. 

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the hallway, making Cato freeze. Turning his head this way and that, Cato tried to locate the sound. Finally getting a bearing, he slowly began to move towards the upcoming intersection. 

When he peeked around the corner he found Xi’an throwing daggers at Din as he moved closer and closer to the twi’lek. Cato watched, mesmerized, as Din fluidly blocked the flying daggers with ease, turning to the side or raising his forearms so that the deadly weapons glanced off his armour. 

As Din moved in too close to throw daggers, Xi’an grabbed a dagger, going in to slice his throat. In a moment of panic, Cato reached out, pushing past his pain, to hold Xi’an still with the Force. Din quickly looked up and located Cato before grabbing Xi’an’s wrist and twisting, forcing her to drop the dagger. She hissed in anger but fell silent a moment later as Cato forced unconsciousness on her, letting her body crumple to the floor. 

“Cato,” Din stepped over the unconscious twi’lek’s body to grab Cato’s forearms, looking over the slightly pale man’s face. One of his gloved hands slid up to rest on Cato’s cheek, thumb caressing his cheekbone gently. “Are you alright?” 

Cato nodded, closing his eyes to block out the blinking lights again. “What are we going to do about her?” Cato asked, nodding to where Xi’an lay. 

“I have a plan.” 

☀︎︎

Cato lurked just out of sight, watching Qin move through the hallways towards the coupling unit where the _Razor Crest_ was waiting. Cato didn’t dare engage yet, though he could have easily killed the twi’lek by now. He had to keep the plan in mind. 

But that didn’t stop part of him from panicking. The New Republic strike team would be here in less than ten minutes, the Child was alone on the ship with a droid that Cato knew nothing about, and Din was stars-know-where locking Mayfield in the cell with Xi’an and Burg. 

As Qin reached the metal unit in the ceiling that marked the exit, Cato felt Din sneak up behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to confirm that it was indeed Din and not some other thing that Cato would have to deal with. 

Din placed a hand on Cato’s shoulder, before stepping out from the shadows, hand hovering over his blaster. 

“Qin,” He said, drawing the twi’lek’s attention. Qin reached for his blaster, but Din was faster and had his weapon levelled at Qin before the twi’lek could grab his blaster. 

Realising his position, Qin raised his hands. “The others...you killed them.” He said somberly. 

“They got what they deserved.” Din answered vaguely. 

“Look, whatever Ran promised, I’ll make sure you get it and more.” Qin negotiated. Cato stepped out from his hiding place in one of the alcoves by the cells, walking up to stand just behind and to the side of Din. Qin looked over at Cato and moved to take a step towards the two, but stopped when he saw Din’s grip on the blaster tighten. 

“Come on, Mando. Be reasonable,” Qin urged as he placed his blaster on the ground and kicked it away as a sign of good faith. 

“You conspired to sell Cato to Imperials,” Din said coldly. Qin gave a slight shrug. Din took a half step forward. “Give me a reason why I shouldn’t kill you where you stand,”  
Cato grabbed Din’s upper arm, keeping him from approaching Qin. “Hey, we need the money.” He hissed. 

“Listen to your friend, Mando. You were hired to do a job, right?” Qin held his hands out in front of him, signaling compliance with being restrained. “So do it. Isn’t that your code? Aren’t you a man of honour?” 

☀︎︎

The _Razor Crest_ was once again parked in the hangar, Din standing by Qin at the ramp, and Cato a little ways back with the Child. 

When they had returned to the _Crest_ it had been just in time to kill Zero, who had been standing over the Child with what Cato and Din were sure was malintent. 

As Din and Qin walked down the ramp towards Ran, Cato stayed at the top, surveying the completion of the deal. 

“Where are the others?” He heard Ran ask, looking up towards Cato, searching for the rest of the crew. 

“No questions asked; that’s the policy, right?” Din echoed the words Ran had said to him when they landed before the job. Ran nodded and shrugged. 

The rest of the interaction was short and in a few moments, Din was walking back up the ramp, closing it once he was inside the ship. He glanced at Cato who smiled. Din reached out to cup Cato’s cheek before leaning in to rest his helmeted head against Cato’s, but Cato pushed him away lightly. 

“We have a strict time frame,” He reminded the Mandalorian, who pulled away with a sigh and hurried up to the cockpit, Cato following with the Child in his arms. 

They had barely left the station and were preparing to make the jump to hyperspace when three x-wings dropped out of hyperspace around them, heading towards the station. 

The Child cooed, watching the stars as the _Crest_ made the jump. 

Din reached forwards and unscrewed the steel ball from the top of one of the levers, dropping it into the Child’s hand. “I told you that was a bad idea,” 

Cato knew he was talking to the kid, but sent him a playful glare anyways. 

“My friend, if you are receiving this transmission, that means you are alive,” Cato flinched as the voice filled the cockpit. His gaze located the source quickly, a small hologram of Greed Karga, the head of the Bounty Hunter’s Guild on Nevarro. Cato had met Karga only a few times and it had been a long time ago. “You might be surprised to hear this, but I am alive too—,” Cato shot Din a look, silently asking an exasperated ‘ _what did you do?_ ’ “—I guess we can call it even. A lot has happened since we last saw each other. The man who hired you is still here, and his ranks of ex-imperial guards have grown. They have imposed despotic rule over my city which has impeded the livelihood of the Guild. We consider him an enemy, but we cannot get close enough to take him out. If you would consider one last commission I will very much make it worth your while. 

“You have been successful so far in staving off their hunters, but they will not stop until they have their prize. So, here is my proposition: return to Nevarro. Bring the child as bait. I will arrange an exchange and provide loyal Guild members as protection. Once we get near the client, you kill him and we both get what we want. 

“If you succeed, you keep the child and I will have your name cleared with the Guild, for a man of honour should not be forced to live in exile. I await your arrival with optimism.” And with that the transmission ended. 

Cato looked away from the spot where the hologram had been and instead looked to Din. 

“Din, I don’t trust this—,” The Mandalorian didn’t say anything, instead began entering coordinates into the navigational device. “Din, this is dangerous—,” Cato said again, trying to get his attention. He stopped however when he looked at the coordinates. They were not set for Nevarro. “Sorgan—?” Realization dawned on Cato and he let out a soft ‘ _oh_ ’. 

“We’ll need help.” Din said simply. 

Cato shook his head slightly. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” He muttered.


	16. XIV: Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio heads to gather allies in preparation for the confrontation with the Client and Greef Karga.

Cato had missed Sorgan. The moment they landed, Cato was out of the ship, running an ungloved hand over the rough bark of a nearby tree. 

Now, he walked beside Din while holding the Child as they entered the tavern where they had first met Cara. 

And lo and behold, there she was, strangling a man with an orange energy cord in the middle of a cheering crowd. 

The man tapped out a few moments later, the orange tether between them vanishing. Cara threw her hands up in the air, victorious, as the crowd erupted into cheers around her. “Pay up, mudscuffers!” She shouted. People began handing over credits to her as they slowly dispersed. “That’s mine, thank you.” 

Cara’s smile faltered slightly as she turned around and caught sight of Cato and Din, but it was quickly replaced by another, this one set with the idea of a new challenge. She made her way over to Cato and Din, collecting more credits as she went. “Here to join the game?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. She slapped Din’s shoulder. “What do you say, Mando? I could use a more adept opponent.” she looked over at Cato and nodded in acknowledgement, still smiling. 

“We’re not here for games,” Din shook his head. “Looking for some work?” He asked. 

Cara pursed her lips and looked up at the ceiling. “I should have known,” She chuckled, shaking her head. 

The trio sat at a table, Cato holding the Child on his lap and his free hand drumming on the table top with thinly veiled anxiety. Cara sipped her drink as they sat in silence for a moment, waiting for the crowd to thin a little more. 

When the area around their table was less crowded, Din began a brief explanation of what had happened. The transmission from Greef, the offer, and the rough plan he had provided. “It seems like a straightforward operation.” He concluded. “They’re providing the plan and the firepower. I’m the snare.” 

Cato stared at the woodgrains in the table top, liking this plan less and less the more he thought about it. 

“With the kid?” Cara clarified. 

“That’s why we’re coming to you.” 

Cara quirked an eyebrow and sipped her drink. “I don’t know, I’ve been advised to lay low.” She answered with a pointed look and sarcastic smile. However, her smile quickly fell away as she sighed and set her cup down. “Look, if anyone runs my chain code, I’ll rot in a cell for the rest of my life.” 

“I thought you were a veteran?” Din asked, voicing Cato’s mutual confusion. 

Someone dropped a few more credits on the table for Cara, which she quickly took, sending the man a smile. “Come back soon.” She teased. The man—who Cato now realised was the man she had just beaten in whatever game she had been playing—walked off, leaving the trio to their conversation. Cara turned back around and sighed. “I’ve been a lot of things since. Most of them carry a life sentence. If I so much as book passage on a ship registered to the New Republic, I’m—,” 

“I have a ship.” Din interrupted. “I can bring you there and back with a handsome reward. You can live free of worry.” He offered. 

“I’m already free of worry, and I’m not in the mood to play soldier anymore. Especially fighting some local warlord.” She said apologetically. “Besides,” She gestured at Cato. “He can do some crazy shit.” 

Cato sighed and met her gaze. “That crazy shit has a limit, and he’s not a local warlord.” He glanced at Din, who gave a subtle nod. “He’s imperial.” 

Cara’s eyes locked onto Cato’s over the rim of her glass. She set it down. “I’m in.” 

☀︎︎

Back on the _Crest_ , Cato sat on a crate, cleaning his blaster while Cara got her pick of the numerous weapons Din kept stored on the ship. 

“Is he alright up there by himself?” Cara asked, looking away from the weapons stock towards the cockpit where the Child was currently unsupervised. 

“He’s fine.” Din said dismissively. 

Cara shrugged and went back to perusing the weapons. 

Din sat beside Cato on the crate. Cato barely paused his work, only casting Din a glance out of the corner of his eye. Din sighed and rested a gloved hand on Cato’s knee. 

“Cato,” He said softly. “You don’t have to stay. I can take you back to Kreios.” He offered gently. 

Cato shook his head, and set down his blaster and the rag he had been using to clean it. “I’m staying. I’m staying with you, with the Child, for as long as I can. I’ve spent a long time running.” 

If Din had been planning on saying anything in response, it was cut off as the ship suddenly lurched, throwing Cato and the Mandalorian to the floor, and causing Cara to lose her balance. Red  
emergency lights began flashing and a cacophony of beeps came from the cockpit. 

“Shit!” Cara swore, hauling herself to her feet. Din helped Cato stand and then the three of them hurried to the ladder and ascended into the cockpit where the Child was laughing gleefully while trying to press every button he could. 

Cato grabbed the Child off the control board as Din hurried to right the ship. 

As the ship stopped shaking Cato sat heavily in one of the seats, slowing his breathing. 

“We need to find someone to watch that thing,” Cara decided, also catching her breath. “You guys know anyone you can trust?” 

Cato wracked his memory, but all the people he would have trusted with the Child he was either no longer in contact with or they were in no way fighters that he was willing to potentially put in the line of fire. 

“I do.” Din announced, typing in new coordinates. 

Cato furrowed his brow, looking over Din’s shoulder. “Arvala Seven? What’s there?” He asked. 

“Someone I can trust.” Din answered. 

The trio sat inside a small building on Arvala-VII around a low table, the Child in its little crate, while an ugnaught sat opposite them, looking at the child curiously. 

“It hasn’t grown much.” He concluded, looking at Din. 

“I think it might be a strand-cast,” Din said. Cato had not heard this theory and felt slightly betrayed that he had been robbed of late night discussions with Din over where the Child had come from. 

“I don’t think it was engineered. I’ve worked in the gene farms, this one looks...evolved. Too ugly.” Cato had to stifle his laugh and simultaneously push away the offended feeling that rose in him at the notion of the Child being called ugly. Stars, he was getting sentimental. “—This one on the other hand,” The ugnaught gestured to Cara. “Looks like she was farmed in the Cytocaves of Nora.” 

“This is Cara Dune. She was a shock trooper.” Din introduced. 

“You were a dropper?” The ugnaught asked. 

Cara nodded. “Did you serve?” She asked. 

“On the other side, I’m afraid.” He said down, drawing Cato’s attention, though not before he noticed Cara’s face harden. “But, I’m proud to say that I have paid out my clan’s debt and now serve no one but myself.” 

A clanking, metallic sound came from outside, and a tall droid entered the low building. Din and Cara immediately leapt to their feet, weapons drawn, Cato a split second behind them. “Would anyone care for some tea?” The droid asked. It had taken Cato a moment to recognise it, but the droid was an IG unit, not the type of droid he expected to see serving tea. 

“Please, lower your weapons,” The ugnaught requested as he stood. “He will not harm you.” 

“That thing was programmed to kill the baby,” Din protested. 

Cato looked over at Din with wide eyes. “You _know_ this homicidal rust bucket?” He asked incredulously. 

“We worked together to retrieve the Child,” Din explained distractedly, not wavering his aim on the droid. 

Cato blanched. “You? Working with a droid?” He laughed dryly. “Stars—,” 

“It is not a killer. Not anymore.” the ugnaught said, shaking his head. Cato watched as the IG unit set the tray of drinks down on the table. “It was left behind in the wake of your destruction,” He began to explain. “I recovered the flotsam and staked it as my own in accordance with the Charter of the New Republic. Little remained of its neural harness. Reconstruction was quite difficult, but not impossible. It had to learn everything from scratch.” The ugnaught looked up at the IG unit who was watching the trio blankly. “This is not something that can be taught with the twist of a spanner.” The ugnaught concluded. 

“Is it still a hunter?” Din questioned. 

“No.” The ugnaught assured. “But it will protect.” 

Cato and Cara both lowered their weapons, holstering them. Cato watched as Din stared at the droid intensely. He half expected the staring to remind the IG unit of whatever the hell Din had done to it—most likely some form of dismemberment, knowing Din’s hatred of droids. However, the droid simply held out a cup to the Mandalorian. 

“Tea?” It asked. 

☀︎︎

Cato stood outside the small building that served as the home on the farm. Din was speaking with the ugnaught out by the corral that held the blurrg, too far away for Cato to hear anything. 

Footsteps drew his attention away from the Mandalorian and to the shock trooper who now stood beside him. 

“So,” Cara began with a sigh. “Anything exciting happen since the last time I saw you and you died?” she asked. Cato snorted in amusement, rolling his eyes. “I guess you got married as well.” Cara added. 

Cato pushed his lips into a thin line to hide the stupid grin that threatened to take over his face at the memory of the fake wedding on Sorgan. “I died again.” He said after a moment. 

Cara nodded, seemingly unphased. “Oh, is that all?” She asked nonchalantly. “Did you get married again?” 

“No,” Cato shook his head. “But I caught Fennec Shand, almost got stuck on a prison ship, met Mando’s crazy ex...fling? Girlfriend? Friend? It was a little unclear,” 

“Mando has an ex?” Cara asked skeptically. 

“Well…” Cato shrugged. “Like I said, don’t know if she was an ex, but she knew him, seemed to be flirting, and she was crazy. I think she was seriously considering cutting my lips off.” 

Cara sputtered. “I’m sorry, _what_?” She asked with an incredulous laugh. Cato couldn’t help it, he laughed too, letting the smile slowly curl at his lips. 

“So, are you really going to live out the rest of your life on Sorgan?” Cato asked after a moment. 

Cara sighed. “No. I have to find a way back to Hanna City on Chandrila some day.” 

Cato furrowed his brow. “What’s there? I don’t mean to offend, but you don’t quite seem like the big city type.” He paused, considering a thought that had just made itself known. “But you also don’t seem like the woodsy farm type either.” 

“You’re right. I’m not really. But I made a promise, and it's one I intend to keep.” She was staring towards the horizon, an expression of nostalgia tinged with pain graced her features, a feeling that Cato was all too familiar with. 

The two stood in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, then Cara excused herself to go help the ugnaught prepare for the journey, leaving Cato to wander up to one of the surrounding ridges. 

He stood looking out over the dry planet, watching as the sun began to brush against the horizon, washing the landscape with brilliant hues of red and orange. It was a beautiful scene, and not one that he had seen or had the time to appreciate in a long time. 

The soft skitter of pebbles on rocks made Cato smile. He didn’t bother turning around, he knew who it was. 

“Do you ever get scared?” He asked, watching the landscape in front of him. Din came and stood beside Cato, seeming to watch the landscape as well, silent. Cato sighed lightly. “I do. I get scared a lot.” He admitted. “But strangely enough, I don’t think I’m afraid to die.” Din looked over at Cato, still silent. Cato glanced up at him and flashed a resigned smile. “After everything I’ve been through, death just seems...familiar.” Cato admitted. 

He felt Din lace his gloved fingers with his, squeezing gently. “What do you mean?” Din asked quietly. 

Cato shrugged, halfheartedly. “I’ve been so close to death so many times—hell, I’ve died twice already—it just…” Cato searched for the right words, trying to convey his feelings. “Just promise me that you’ll protect the kid.” 

Din turned to face Cato fully. “Where’s this coming from?” he asked quietly. 

Cato shook his head, avoiding Din’s gaze. “I can feel it. It’s close. Death waits for me.” He glanced up at Din briefly, then looked away quickly. “I...I don’t know—,” He faltered. He couldn’t tell Din this. The Mandalorian would push him away, take him back to Kreios, and then Cato would have no idea if he would ever return. He took a deep breath, settling his nerves. “What about after this? What will you do? Where will you go?” he asked. 

“ _Vi liser vaii mhi compaanir. Te ehn be mhi. Tome._ ” Din answered after a moment. Cato smiled sadly at the words. Together, the three of them, going wherever they wanted. It was a sweet dream. 

“ _Bal meh ni ramaanar?_ ” Cato asked deathly quiet, looking up at Din with glassy eyes. He hated to ask. To ask Din to consider Cato’s death. But it was necessary. Cato had a feeling he wouldn’t be leaving Nevarro. At least not alive. 

Din squeezed Cato’s hand tighter, and with his free hand cupped the auburn haired man’s cheek gently, rubbing his thumb over his soft skin. “ _Ni liser akaanir at yaimpar gar at ni_.” 

Cato let out a soft laugh, though it was mingled with sadness. “You can’t fight death,” 

“ _Ni liser kebbur_.” _I can try_. Cato shook his head, smiling at Din’s stubbornness. “ _Geb gar sur’haaise._ ” 

Cato obeyed the request and closed his eyes, feeling Din’s touch slip away for a few moments. There was a soft clink and then Cato felt bare skin come into contact with his neck, calloused fingers gently sliding up the sides of his neck to cup his face. He could hear Din’s shallow breathing and feel the faintest trace of his breath against his face. 

But Cato didn’t have time to dwell on that, because then everything seemed to light up as Din pressed his lips against Cato’s in a soft kiss. 

When Din pulled away to rest his forehead against Cato’s, it took all of Cato’s willpower not to open his eyes. Instead, he let his hands travel to the back of Din’s neck, keeping him close. 

“ _Gar ner haal, ner yaim, ner oor, ner kar’ta._ ” Din whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Cato’s forehead. 

_You are my breath, my home, my light, my love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mano'a translations:  
> Vi liser vaii mhi compaanir. Te ehn be mhi. Tome: We can go where we want. The three of us. Together.  
> Bal meh ni ramaanar?: And if I die?  
> Ni liser akaanir at yaimpar gar at ni: Then I will fight death to return you to me  
> Ni liser kebbur: I can try  
> Geb gar sur'haaise: Close your eyes  
> Gar ner haal, ner yaim, ner oor, ner kar’ta: You are my breath, my home, my light, my love


	17. XV: Return to Nevarro

Cato sat on a crate in the cargo hold beside the ugnaught—who he had learned was named Kuiil—while Cara and Din arm wrestled nearby. A few minutes earlier, Cara had managed to convince Cato to do a round of arm wrestling with her. Cato had won—whether or not he used the Force was completely irrelevant in his eyes, but Cara claimed it was cheating and threatened to throw him out an airlock. He has since been banned from arm wrestling matches. 

“You are the Mandalorian’s friend?” Kuiil asked, drawing Cato’s attention away from Cara and Din. 

“Yes.” Cato agreed after a moment’s hesitation. He wasn’t sure what they were anymore. Friends, certainly, but their relationship had surpassed the conventional parameters of _just_ friendship in the past weeks. 

“You are the Jedi that people are looking for. The one they call Dazhyn.” It wasn’t a question. 

Cato pursed his lips and looked at the floor. “I’m not a Jedi.” 

Admitting that felt monumental to Cato. He had spent a majority of his life being trained to become a Jedi. People saw him as a Jedi, they expected him to become a Jedi. But he was not. He never had been and he never will. He was just Cato. Just Cato, who hid this extraordinary ability out of fear that people would call him a Jedi. 

“You said people are looking for me,” Cato spoke up again, looking up from the ground to look at Kuiil. “Who are they? What do they want? And why haven’t I heard of this before?” He wondered. 

“Some are old imperial supporters and others are old members of the Rebel Alliance. And still others have ties to neither. I do not know what they want, but I suspect it has to do with the power you possess.” Kuiil gestured at Cato, who looked down at his hands. 

“I _don’t_ possess great power. I’m just using what already surrounds us. I guess I’m just lucky.” Cato stared blankly at his hands. He looked back over at Kuiil, a sudden question coming to mind. “Have you ever heard of the ability to...foresee death?” He asked. 

Kuiil nodded slowly. “Only rumours. Can you see your death?” 

Cato glanced over at Din and Cara to make sure they weren’t eavesdropping. They were both preoccupied making bets on who would win the next round of arm wrestling. Cato let out a sigh and dropped his voice so as not to draw too much attention to what he was about to say. “No. But I can feel it. Death lingers close by.” 

The ugnaught hummed. “And you know for certain it is yours?” Cato shook his head. “Perhaps it is not your death you feel, but someone else’s.” Cato’s heart skittered at that thought. He hadn’t considered that before. _Stars, I hope it’s no one on this ship._

“I got you, Mando,” Cara boasted as the two struggled against each other, trying to pin the other’s arm down. 

“Care to double the bet?” Din challenged. 

Cato couldn't help but let out a soft laugh as he watched. The Child cooed, watching with avid fascination from his small crate. 

“What round is this?” Cato asked, moving to stand by Din. 

“Two,” Cara answered with a grunt. Cato nodded. “Best out of three and I won the last one,” She added with a smirk, though keeping her gaze locked on Din’s helmet. 

“Cato can be on my team,” Din interjected. 

“What? No! Absolutely not, there are no teams, _and_ he’s been banned because he cheated!” Cara objected immediately, pointing at Cato with her free hand. “Go sit back down before I decide to throw you out into the cold abyss of space for looking suspicious,” Cara ordered, smiling sarcastically at Cato. 

“No one is throwing Cato—,” Din began to protest, only to stop short as both he and Cato noticed Cara’s eyes widening in panic. 

“Cara?” Cato asked, concerned. 

The woman suddenly dropped Din’s hand, both her hands going to her throat as if trying to pull something off from around her neck. 

“Cara!” Cato exclaimed as she started to gasp for air. His heart was racing, the sight before him triggering old memories he had kept locked up. “Shit, shit, shit,” he swore. What was causing this? _The Child_. Cato suddenly remembered what Din had told him back on Sorgan. The Child was Force sensitive. 

Cato whirled around, and sure enough the Child was holding out a hand in a claw like position towards Cara. “Hey! Hey!” Cato exclaimed, rushing to the crate to grab the Child. “Stop it!” 

“We’re friends! Cara is our friend!” Din added, sounding mildly panicked. The Child stopped, blinking up at Cato and Din. 

Cato quickly handed the Child off to Din and hurried over to Cara, crouching by her as she took heavy breaths. “Are you alright?” He asked anxiously. 

“That is _not_ okay!” Cara yelled, pointing to the Child. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Cato chided, though he wasn’t sure if he was comforting Cara or himself. Most likely the latter, Cara didn’t seem much like she would appreciate—or even need—comfort. 

“Hmm, very curious.” Kuiil mused, going to stand by the Child. 

“Curious? It almost _killed_ me!” Cara snapped. 

“The story you told me of the mudhorn makes more sense now.” Kuiil told Din, momentarily ignoring Cara’s anger. 

“Do you know what it is?” Din asked. 

“What is it, I do not know. But what it does, Cato is more qualified to explain. This...this I’ve heard rumours of.” Kuiil said. 

“What, when you worked for the Empire?” Cara shot angrily. 

“When I was _sold_ to the Empire in indentured servitude,” Kuiil corrected heatedly. 

“Yet somehow you walk free.” Cara spat, standing up. Cato stood as well, grabbing one of Cara’s shoulders in an attempt to tell her to back off. 

“I bought my freedom through the skill of my hands and the labour of three of your human lifetimes. Do not cast doubt on that of what I am, nor whom I shall serve.” 

Din stepped between Cara and Kuiil, breaking some of the tension. Cara relaxed a bit, shrugging Cato’s hand off her shoulder. “Tell you what,” Din said to Kuiil. “I could really use your craftsmanship right now.” He gestured to the hovering crate that the Child usually sat and slept in. “Can you pad this container so the Child can sleep better?” He asked. 

“I shall fabricate a better one.” Kuiil nodded. 

Cato couldn’t help but let out a weak laugh, despite the recent events. “Yeah Mando, your work on that box fucking sucks,” Cato muttered teasingly under his breath. Din cast a look at Cato over his shoulder in what Cato assumed was an annoyed fashion. 

“Perhaps then this dropper can see how one can win their freedom with the skill of one’s hands.” Kuiil continued, sending a pointed look to Cara who tensed up again. Cato laid a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back a little bit and giving her a pointed look until she broke eye contact and relaxed again, trudging away to go clean her blaster. 

Din set the Child down on a crate beside Kuiil as the ugnaught began to gather materials, occasionally handing nuts and bolts to the Child for him to play with. Cato smiled at the Child, watching as he threaded one of the nuts onto a bolt and then unthreaded it before repeating the process. 

Cato looked up as Din came to stand in front of him, resting a gloved hand on the back of Cato’s neck before gently resting their foreheads together. 

Cato smiled softly, eyes closed, as he relished in the moment of affection. 

Then Din pulled away slightly, moving the hand that had been at the back of Cato’s neck up and around to caress his cheek gently. He let out a soft sigh. “ _Mesh’la_ ,” he murmured. Cato felt his cheeks flush at the compliment. It had been a long time since someone had called him beautiful. 

☀︎︎

Cato wasn’t sure he was fond of riding blurrg. They were quite bony, even through the saddle, and Cato was sure that he would be quite disenchanted with the notion of riding blurrg by the end of the day, if not in a few hours. 

The four blurrg and their riders stood in a row, facing the three Guild members and Greef Karga. Cato glanced nervously to his left where Din was seated, Cara visible on the other side of the Mandalorian. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to look forward, towards Greef and the bounty hunter entourage he had brought along. 

“Sorry for the remote rendezvous, Mando, but things have gotten complicated since you were last here.” Greef apologised, though Cato was wary and distrustful. “It appears that introductions are in order.” He said, gesturing to Cara and Kuiil. “It seems we’ve both provided a security detail.” Then his eyes landed on Cato and a smile spread across his face. “And my, my, you’ve even brought Cato along.” Greef noted, remarking at the rare appearance of Cato. “I was starting to think he’d died or you two had gone your separate ways, but it appears I was mistaken.” He inclined his head to Cato ever so slightly. “It’s good to see you.” Then Greef motioned at Cara, returning to business. “I recommend the shock trooper guards the ship; these lava fields are lousy with Jawas.” 

“She’s coming with me.” Din said firmly. 

“But the town is now run by ex-empire. If a rebel dropper is with us they’ll all get their hackles up.” Greef protested, making a valid point. However, the fact that it was valid did nothing to dissuade the paranoia rooted in Cato. 

“She’s coming.” Din insisted, his tone leaving no room for arguments. 

“Fine.” Greef relented. “Fine,” He gestured at Cara again. “At least cover your tattoo. No need to flaunt it.” Greef then turned his attention back to the Mandalorian and clapped his hands together lightly. “Now, where is the little one?” He asked. 

Din pressed a couple of controls on his right vambrace and the newly made pod that had previously been hovering further back between Cato and Din, moved to the space just beyond the rough line of blurrgs. 

Cato watched nervously, one hand on his blaster, as Greef stepped towards the open pod. “So, this little bogwing is what all of the fuss is about?” He asked as he reached in and lifted the Child.  
Cato tensed, ready to fight at any wrong move. “What a precious little creature. I can see why you didn’t want to harm a hair on its wrinkled little head.” he said, setting the Child back in the pod with about as much gentleness as one could expect from a Guild member. Cato relaxed slightly, but didn’t remove his hand from his blaster until the pod had closed and was back between him and Din. 

“Well,” Greef took a step backwards, towards the other bounty hunters. “I’m glad this matter will be put to rest once and for all. The sun sets fast on Nevarro. We can walk for a spell, camp out at the river bank, then make our way into town at first light.” 

Cato forced away the looming shadow of death that ebbed at his mind, and the heavy weight of his lightsaber on his belt, hidden by his jacket. 

_N’chaab._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> Mesh'la: beautiful  
> N'chaab: No fear


	18. XVI: A Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cato is stressed and something is wrong

Cato sat beside Din on the hard, rocky ground, watching Kuiil feed the Child pieces of meat from the animal that was currently roasting over the bed of smouldering coals that one of the hunters had collected from a nearby lava river with a hefty shovel that reminded Cato of an oversized ladle. 

“I guess the little bugger’s a carnivore,” Greef commented, gesturing to the Child. “Never seen anything like it. They were ready to pay a king’s ransom for that thing. Must be for some kind of highfalutin menagerie.” 

“Let’s go over the plan again.” Din said, ignoring Greef’s comments. 

Greef sighed, but complied. “We both enter the common house, we show the Client the bait, we join him at the table and you kill him.” He explained. 

Cato frowned. That wasn’t a very detailed plan—not that detailed plans ever worked out exactly right, but this one left out a lot of details. 

Din seemed to be thinking something similar, because his next question was, “Tell me about his reinforcements.” 

“They’re all ex-empire.” Greef said dismissively. “As soon as they lose their paycheck, _poof_ , they’ll all scatter.” 

“And if they don’t?” Din pressed. 

“They will.” Greef assured. 

“That’s not good enough.”

“ _If_ , for argument's sake, a few of them don’t realise that I’m their best path to alternative employment and they elect to react impulsively, then these three fine Guild hunters, along with that battle hardened shock trooper will cut down anyone who bucks.” Greef stated confidently. 

“How many will there be?” Din asked. 

“No more than four. He travels with, at most, a Fire Team.” Greef said, standing and moving towards the makeshift fire to adjust the meat on the spit. “Trust me, nothing will go wrong.” 

Oh, the irony. 

At that moment, a massive creature with pale leathery skin swooped down out of the heavy fog. Cato saw some gross looking talons—not even nice shiny ones, but an awful yellow colour like rotting bone—and then Greef cried out in pain, falling to the ground. 

The night was suddenly alive with blaster fire, as everyone tried to ward off the massive creature which seemed to have appeared from nowhere, and similarly, vanished without a trace. Cato stood on the fringe of their circle of light, blaster drawn. He watched, acutely aware of everyone’s movements; Din closing the pod with the Child inside, Cara lifting her heavy blaster that she had gotten from the _Crest_ , Greef struggling to move on the ground, and the three Guild hunters turning in slow circles, waiting for an attack. 

A shrieking noise announced the arrival of the creature, as it appeared once again and grabbed one of the bounty hunters before disappearing into the fog again. The next moment another one appeared, grabbing onto one of the blurrgs. 

Once again, everyone started firing, but it didn’t seem to be doing anything. 

A shriek suddenly came from disturbingly close to Cato and he whirled around to find one of the creatures attempting to drag Din away by the arm. Cato wasted no time in aiming at the creature’s head and firing until it released the Mandalorian, becoming further discouraged when Din lit it on fire. 

Cato didn’t have time to check and make sure Din was alright, because suddenly one was swooping over Cato’s head, reaching its talons towards him. Cato dropped to the ground, firing at its underside, causing it to shriek again. Cato rolled to the right, getting up on one knee. He aimed at the same one, but it had moved on to trying to take one of the remaining blurrgs. 

Without even thinking, Cato reached a hand out, focusing on the Force that surrounded him, and more importantly, the creature. He held the creature back, keeping it from flying away, as Cara released a wave of attacks on it, eventually causing it to drop dead. 

Cato dropped his hand and keeled forwards, catching himself before he could face plant into the hard ground. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to sense if any more of those things were near, but it seemed they had vanished. 

“Cato!” He looked up as Din crouched beside him. “Are you alright?” He asked. Cato nodded, feeling oddly fatigued. Din whacked his arm gently. “Be careful, we don’t need anyone finding out who you really are and what you’re capable of.” He scolded in a hushed tone. 

“He’s hurt badly.” Kuiil could be heard saying. 

Cato got to his feet, forcing back the wave of dizziness that threatened to overcome him as he did. He and Din approached the place where Greef sat, clutching his right arm in agony while Cara rifled through a medpack. 

“Hold still.” Cara ordered, stabbing a needle into Greef’s arm above the grotesque gashes. “They got you good,” She said. 

“How bad?” Din asked. 

“Bad.” Cato answered quietly, reaching out a small amount to sense the venom. 

“The poison’s spreading fast,” Cara affirmed. 

“So...this is how it happens,” Greef said between laboured breaths. 

“Stop being so dramatic,” Cara grumbled. “I need another medpack.” She requested. When no one said anything she looked up. “Got any other medpacks?” She asked. No one answered. 

“We’re all idiots,” Cato decided with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes in simultaneous exasperation and in the hopes of easing the dull throb in his head. 

“I’m guessing that’s a no on the medpack status.” Greef deduced, eyes squeezed shut in pain. 

Cato stared at the man, trying to decide if he should try healing him. He wasn’t sure what this fatigue was, but it made him nervous. While he didn’t rely on the Force as his _only_ weapon in fighting, it was certainly a comforting back up. But if he was this tired from just a simple demonstration then it was possible that healing Greef would kill him. And Cato wasn’t sure he was ready to risk dying for a man he didn’t trust. 

Before Cato could make up his mind, the Child approached, reaching out one of its small hands toward the man’s injured arm. 

Cara looked down at the Child, momentarily stopping her efforts to save Greef, and glanced up at Din. “Can someone get this thing out of here?” She hissed. 

“Wait,” Kuiil interrupted. He looked at Cato, who nodded, confirming the ugnaught’s suspicion. 

The Child reached out, pressing a hand against Greef’s arm. 

The man cried out in pain. “He’s trying to eat me!” He exclaimed. 

“No he’s not,” Cato said with a roll of his eyes. The group watched in disbelief as the deep lacerations that had previously marred Greef’s forearm began to close up and heal, before eventually disappearing altogether. 

The Child fell back when the injuries had healed, eyes drooping. Din crouched and lifted him up, cradling him in one arm and grabbing Cato’s hand with his other and walked away to put the 

Child in the pod and force Cato to get some rest. 

“Get some rest, Cato,” he urged, sitting beside Cato. “ _Meh gar kyrayc shuk bah ni_.” _You’re no use to me dead_. Cato let out a breath of laughter. Mandalorians had a funny method of encouragement. “ _Meg?_ ” Din asked, wondering what Cato was laughing at. 

Cato shook his head, still smiling slightly. “ _Naas_.” he dismissed. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, and knowing that he was going to slip into the void of sleep soon, he reached out and grabbed one of Din’s hands. “ _Ni kar’taylir gar darasuum,_ ” He whispered. 

Din leaned in and gently bumped Cato’s forehead with his own, not willing to put either of them at greater risk by displaying an abundance of affection. “ _Bal ni kar’taylir gar darasuum_.” He answered, only loud enough for Cato to hear. 

Cato smiled, already half asleep. 

☀︎︎

The next day, Cato walked beside Cara and Din while Kuiil rode the remaining blurrg and watched over the Child. Greef Karga and his two bounty hunters walked ahead of them. Cato watched as Greef talked quietly with two remaining bounty hunters, motioning to his healed arm every once in a while. He wasn’t sure what Greef was saying, but Cato’s gut told him it wasn’t good. 

“You think they’re having second thoughts?” Cara asked quietly, eyeing the Guild members coldly. 

“Could be.” Din answered. “I need your eyes.” Cara nodded. 

The group walked on for a few more hours, and Cato actually found himself wishing he still had a blurrg. They may have not been the most comfortable, but at least he was off his feet. 

As they neared the city, Greef slowed to a stop near a ridge that gave them a good view of the city. 

Cato was painfully aware that over the past couple hours, the two bounty hunters had moved from walking ahead of the trio with Greef Karga, to walking behind them. Cato stood a little bit behind Din and just to the left, placing him in a position where he could defend the Mandalorian should it come to that. Of course, that was a bit of a foolish notion, as Din was perfectly capable of handling himself. However, Cato knew that if one of them was going to make it off this planet it had to be Din. 

“I guess this is it,” Greef sighed, looking over the city. Cato saw his hand move slightly and heard the subtle shift of fabric behind him. 

Cato moved quickly, and in the blink of an eye had both bounty hunters trapped. Two shots went off and Cato quickly curled his outstretched hands into fists, the hunters crumpling to the ground. 

When he turned to face Greef, the man was holding up his blaster in surrender and both Din and Cara had their weapons levelled at him. Without hesitation, Cato reached out a hand, locking Greef Karga in place. The man’s eyes widened and Cato could see him trying to move.

“There’s something you should know,” He managed to get out. 

“I ought to kill you right now,” Cato snarled. 

“Cato,” Din reached out with his free hand, grabbing Cato’s shoulder. “He was the one who shot the hunters. We can at least hear him out.” 

Cato kept his glare locked on Greef for a few more tense seconds then looked away and released him. Greef flexed his fingers and adjusted his capelet a little bit before looking back at the trio, eyeing Cato warily. 

“And here I thought you were rather unremarkable.” He commented. Cato snarled and went to take a step forward, but Din grabbed him, holding him back. Greef walked over to where the two hunters he had killed lay on the hard ground. He flipped one of them over with the toe of his boot, revealing the blaster in the hunter’s hand. “The plan was to kill you and take the kid.” Greef revealed. “But after last night I couldn’t go through with it.” A tense silence followed, no one moving a muscle. “Go on.” Greef urged. “You can gun me down here and now and it wouldn’t violate the code. But if you do, the child will never be safe.” He warned. 

“We’ll take our chances,” Cara answered stonily. 

“The Imperial client is obsessed with obtaining the asset. You tried to run, but where did it get you?” 

“This is ridiculous,” Cara sneered. 

“Perhaps you should let him speak,” Kuiil suggested, approaching the group, the Child in his pod not far behind. Cara did not like that suggestion and gave Kuiil a disbelieving look. 

Greef spread his hands. “Listen, we both need the Client to be eliminated. Let me take the Child to him—,” 

“No.” Cato and Din both said at the same time, cutting him off. 

“Let’s just kill him and get out of here.” Cara suggested, gesturing at the Guild leader with her blaster. 

“Nobody’s killing anybody.” Din declared, holstering his blaster. Cato looked over at him in confusion. _What the hell?_

Cara was apparently thinking a similar thing, because she scoffed. “Don’t tell me you’re actually considering this.” 

“He’s right.” Din said. 

“What are you doing?” Cara asked. 

“As long as the Imp lives, he’ll send hunters after the kid.” Din explained. 

“It’s a _trap_.” Cara tried to reason. 

“Bring me.” Din suggested, ignoring Cara. 

“Bring you?” Greef asked, puzzled. 

Cato’s eyes widened as he realised what Din was planning. “You can’t—,” Cato tried to reason, but Din took a half step past Cato, making it clear that he wasn’t taking criticism right now. 

“Tell him you captured me. Get me close to him and I’ll kill him.” Din stated. 

“That’s a good idea,” Greef said, nodding as the plan began to take shape. “Give me your blaster.” 

Cato watched aghast as Din simply handed over his blaster. 

“This is insane.” Cara stated, voicing Cato’s exact feelings. 

“It’s the only way.” Din said, as if that would justify this reckless plan. 

“Well,” Cara sighed. “Then I’m coming with you.” 

“We both are.” Cato spoke up. 

“No, no, no.” Greef shook his head. “That would make them suspicious.” 

“We’re _going with you._ ” Cato reiterated firmly. 

Din reached out and grabbed Cato’s shoulder. “You can’t. You can’t come with us.” He said with a sigh. 

Cato scowled. “Why?” He asked angrily. “You _need_ me.” 

Din sighed, his shoulders sagging a little. “I need you safe. The Client doesn’t know about you, but if he finds out who you are and what you can do…” Din trailed off. “I can’t lose you.” Cato shook his head bitterly and turned away, shrugging Din’s hand off his shoulder. “Tell them Cara caught me.” Din spoke up after a moment, rejoining the planning session. 

“Fine. Then she can bring the Child.” Greef relented. 

“No.” Din objected. “The kid goes back to the ship with Cato.” Cato closed his eyes, drawing his lips into a quivering line. He refused to turn around and look at them. Whether because he was angry or because he didn’t want to risk crying, he wasn’t sure. Regardless, he could feel the full ache settling in his head again in the aftermath of using the Force. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain.

“But without the Child none of this works.” Greef argued. 

“I have a plan.” Din said simply. “Kuiil, ride back to the Razor Crest with Cato and the Child and seal yourselves in. When you’re inside engage ground security protocols. Nothing on this planet will breach those doors.” 

“Here is a commlink. I will keep the Child safe.” Kuiil spoke up. “Don’t forget to cover your stripes.” He added, presumably talking to Cara. Cato heard him approach and opened his eyes to look down at the ugnaught who stood beside him. “We should go.” 

Cato nodded mutely. He followed Kuiil towards the blurrg, but stopped a little ways away and looked back at Din, Cara, and Greef Karga. He locked his gaze on Din and swallowed the lump in his throat. Dread hung heavy around him like a fog. “ _Yaimpar at ni. Oyayc._ ” He said, forcing his voice to remain even. Din inclined his head, and Cato knew that was the best he was going to get. Din couldn’t promise that he’d return. None of them could. 

Then Cato turned and resumed following Kuiil to the blurrg before riding away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> Meh gar kyrayc shuk bah ni: You're no use to me dead (used as encouragment, not literal)  
> Meg?: What?  
> Naas: nothing  
> (bal) Ni kar'taylir gar darasuum: (and) I love you


	19. XVII: The Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong.

The cloud of dread that surrounded Cato didn’t lessen in the slightest, and on top of that, the fatigue he had felt was settling in worse around him again, leaching into his bones until he felt nothing except the fogginess in his mind and the cold weight of dread. 

They had been riding for barely five minutes when Kuiil stopped the blurrg. 

“What is it?” Cato asked, looking around for any danger. 

“You are returning to the ship?” Kuiil asked. 

“What?” Cato asked, puzzled. 

“Are you returning to the ship with me?” Kuiil repeated. 

Cato scrunched up his face. “Mando said—,” 

“I am aware of what the Mandalorian said. I am asking what you are going to do.” Kuiil interrupted. 

Finally Cato caught on. “I—I...uh...yes. I mean, no.” Cato stumbled over his words, his muddled mind trying to sort everything out. “I need to go.” He said. “I have to go after them. I can help  
them.” he fumbled, half falling out of the saddle, but managed to land on the ground without looking like a total fool. Cato looked up at Kuiil, then his gaze landed on the Child who was staring at Cato with wide eyes, and guilt and uncertainty began to gnaw at him. “The Child...I can’t leave him…” 

“You must go. I will protect the Child.” Kuiil insisted. 

“But that feeling...what if you’re right and it’s not my death? What if it’s the Child’s?” Cato asked, suddenly unsure of everything he had been so certain of moments ago. “What if it’s yours?” 

“And what if it’s the Mandalorian’s?” Kuiil countered. Cato didn’t know how to respond to that. “I will protect the Child. You must go.” 

“But—,” 

“I have spoken.” Kuiil said, holding up a hand. He looked down at Cato, his dark eyes were old and wise and incredibly kind. Cato hadn’t seen eyes like that in a long time. “I wish good fortune to you.” He said. 

Cato nodded. “And to you as well.” he responded as Kuiil and the Child began moving away. Cato stared after them for a moment then turned away looking the way they had come. 

Taking a deep breath, Cato closed his eyes for a moment and turned his hands palm up. This was something he had never done before, he didn’t even know if it was possible, but he couldn’t just walk into a town overrun by imperialists while he felt like dropping to the ground and sleeping at any given moment. 

At first it was just warmth. A soft tingling warmth, like sunlight. Then it grew into something more akin to submerging yourself in fire and Cato had to force himself to not break his concentration. Just when he thought he was going to lose it, the pain vanished and Cato felt as if he had just had about twenty cups of _very_ strong caf. 

He opened his eyes and shook his head lightly, getting rid of any residual fatigue, then he set off towards the city. 

☀︎︎

As Cato approached the gateway to the city he could see that it was manned by two stormtroopers. Cato took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, walking right up to them. 

As expected, they stopped him as soon as he got close. 

“Chain code.” One of them ordered. 

Cato looked at them, holding their gaze stonily. “You don’t need my chain code.” he said. 

It was odd, in the past whenever Cato used the Force he had to think about it, had to focus. But this...this was entirely different. It was as if every word he spoke was saturated in power, every movement he made left a sillage of pure power. Pure energy. 

The stormtroopers didn’t stand a chance. They waved him through without a second thought and Cato entered the city without a hiccup. 

As Cato walked through the streets, he took notice of how it was much quieter than usual. Usually the streets always had people walking about. Smugglers, bounty hunters, shady artisans, and other such folk. But now, only stormtroopers could be seen. 

Cato walked quickly through the deserted bazaar, catching a glimpse of a familiar trio turning into what he knew was the common house that the Guild worked out of. Not wanting to draw too much attention, Cato slipped into an alleyway, moving through the shadows towards the common house. 

He watched as a few stormtroopers entered the building. 

Nothing happened for an agonizing amount of time, though it was probably only a minute tops. Cato was about to move from his position when something caught his eye. Something bad. _Very_ bad. 

A row of stormtroopers filed into the square outside the common house, lining up side by side, weapons at the ready. However, if they had been normal stormtroopers, Cato would have been less concerned. But their black armour made it clear they weren’t the footsoldiers that mainly occupied the city. 

Cato had never encountered death-troopers before, but had heard plenty of stories. 

“Shit,” He swore. He had to get inside. 

The row of death-troopers raised their weapons, and before Cato could think to do anything they opened fired. 

Cato raised his hands, aiming to put an end to this attack with whatever means necessary. But as soon as he felt the energy start to flow around him white hot pain exploded inside him. He cried out and fell to the ground, blind with pain. Every nerve in his body seemed to be screaming in agony. He couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear anything, wasn’t even aware of his surroundings. All he could feel was pain and all he could think was: _just make it stop. Please, make it stop._

☀︎︎

Din peered around the edge of the table they had been hiding behind as the gunfire stopped. Every stormtrooper that had been in the room lay dead on the ground and the opaque window behind the bar was shattered. 

The three quickly ran out from behind the table, keeping low and found different hiding spots. Din pressed his back against the wall to the right of the window, Cara opposite him, and Greef behind one of the pillars. 

Looking out the window, Din’s heart sank. Ten black armoured troopers stood in a line, weapons aimed at the common house. To make matters worse, a transport pulled into the square and at least forty more stormtroopers exited, moving to get into position behind the death-troopers. 

“ _Four_ stormtroopers?” Cara asked, shooting Greef a glare. 

Din grabbed the commlink off his belt. They were trapped. “Kuiil, are you back to the ship yet?” He asked, trying to keep his voice steady. This was not good. His heart beat heavily in his chest as the severity of the situation settled in. They were trapped and Kuiil wasn’t responding. What if something had happened? “Are you there? Do you copy?” Din tried again, trying to convince himself that this was like all of the other life-and-death situations he had been in. He just had to remain calm. 

“Yes.” Kuiil responded, easing some of Din’s worry. 

“Are you back to the ship yet?” Din asked. 

“Not yet.” 

“Get back to the ship and bail. Get the kid and Cato out of here. We’re pinned down.” he paused for a half beat. Then, “Tell Cato...tell him I’m sorry.” 

Kuiil’s next words nearly made Din’s heart stop. “He is not with you?” The ugnaught asked, sounding concerned. 

“What? What do you mean? He’s not with you? Kuiil? Where is he?” Din asked, fear creeping in. Kuiil didn’t respond. 

The shrill sound of a TIE fighter caught Din’s attention, forcing him to focus on the situation at hand, though the thought of Cato plagued his mind. _Where was he? Why hadn’t he stayed with Kuiil?_ He watched as the TIE fighter hovered in the square right outside the common house, coming to rest right behind the troopers. 

A man exited the ship and walked towards the common house, the soldiers moving to the side to let him pass with ease. He was dressed in sleek black clothes, with a black cape lined in red hanging from his shoulders. 

“You have something I want.” He declared as he stood in front of the death-troopers. 

Cara pressed her back against the wall again and shot a puzzled look to Din. “Who’s this guy?” She asked, just as confused at the Mandalorian. 

“You may think you have some idea of what you are in possession of, but you do not.” the man continued. 

Din grabbed the commlink again. “Kuiil, are you back to the ship yet? They’re onto us.” he resisted the urge to ask about Cato again. Kuiil obviously didn’t know where he was. The ugnaught  
didn’t respond. “Kuiil, come in.” He hated to admit it, but he was close to panicking. Cato was stars-know-where, and Kuiil wasn’t answering. 

“In a few moments it will be mine.” The man stated. 

“Kuiil,” Din tried again. “Do you copy?” no response. “Kuiil!” 

“It means more to me than you will ever know.” 

“Are you there?” Din tried again, desperately searching for a reason that Kuiil wouldn’t be answering aside from the obvious. “Come in, Kuiil. Kuiil, come in. Kuiil!” 

☀︎︎

A tense silence had fallen over the square. 

“Is there another way out?” Cara asked, looking at Greef. 

He shook his head. “No, that’s it.” He said, gesturing to the door. 

An idea suddenly struck Din and he cursed himself for having not thought of it sooner. “What about the sewers?” He asked. 

“Sewers?” Greef asked, confused. 

“The Mandalorians have a covert down in the sewers. If we can get down there, they can help us escape.” he explained. “And they can help us find Cato.” 

“Cato? Isn’t he with Kuiil?” Cara asked. 

Din shook his head. “No. I have no idea where he is.” admitting that felt awful. Din had always known where Cato was. Ever since they had met, he had always known where he was. Whether  
he was on the Crest, or on Kreios, or at the Mandalorian’s side, or hiding in some shitty inn, Din had always known where he was. But not now. 

“Okay, well, sewers are good.” Cara spoke up. “We have to get out of here if we’re gonna find him.” She reasoned. 

Din nodded, pressing a few buttons on his vambrace so that he could locate the sewer entrance. “Checking for access points,” He relayed, looking around the room, little red lines popping up to show him what was behind various objects. 

“What the hell are they waiting for?” Cara asked. Din didn’t respond, focusing on scanning the room. “They’re setting up an E-Web.” Cara reported. Great, as if their luck couldn’t get any worse.

Something lit up on Din’s visor, a grate behind some seating. He switched off the scanner. “I found the sewer vent.” he reported, moving carefully to the other side of the room, Cara and Greef close behind. 

Cara helped the Mandalorian rip back the cushioned seating that had been built over the sewer vent. 

“It’s assembled,” Greef announced. “How long until that thing’s cleared?” 

“Blow it,” Cara suggested, after trying to lift the grate to no avail. 

“I’m out of charges,” Din said. 

“Get out of the way.” Cara demanded, lifting up the heavy blaster she had. 

Din took a step back and watched as she shot at the cover. When the air cleared she kicked the grate, but it didn’t budge. In fact it didn’t even look damaged. _What kind of illegal institution has blasterproof sewer vents that no one knows about, but thin, untempered windows?_ Din thought to himself irritably. 

“Your astute panic suggests that you understand your situation.” the man outside spoke up again. “I would prefer to avoid further violence and encourage a moment of consideration.” He stated. “Members of my escort have completed assembly of an E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster. If you are unfamiliar with this weapon, I am sure that Republican shock trooper Carasynthia Dune of Alderaan will advise you that she has witnessed many of her ranks vaporized mid-descent facing the predecessor of this particular model.” 

Din looked over at Cara who was staring out the window with a shocked expression on her face, seemingly thinking along similar lines as Din, which was namely: _How the hell does he know that?_

“Or perhaps, decommissioned Mandalorian hunter, Din Djarin—,” Din froze. _How—?_ “—Has heard the songs of the Siege of Mandalore, when gunships outfitted with similar ordnance laid waste to fields of Mandalorian recruits in the Night of a Thousand Tears.” Din’s mind was reeling. He had only ever told one person outside the Creed his name, and that was Cato. In fact, his name didn’t exist anywhere anymore, except...oh. “I advise disgraced Magistrate, Greef Karga, to search the wisdom of his years and urge you to lay down your arms and come outside.” 

There was a pause before the man spoke again. “Of course, I am forgetting a distinguished member of your party, and would hate for him to go unrecognised. Perhaps Rebellion deserter and Jedi defector, Cato Dazhyn, can provide the incentive you need to be reasonable and step outside so we may negotiate. The structure you are trapped in will be razed in short order and your storied lives will come to an unceremonious end.” 

Din felt his heart skitter at Cato’s name. _No, no, no._ Looking out the window he saw a commotion in the ranks as two death-troopers approached the front of the battalion, dragging a limp figure between them. They stopped beside the man—whose identity was slowly coming together in Din’s head—and dumped the limp figure on the ground.

“Cato,” Din breathed, eyes locked on the unconscious form of Cato Dazhyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *enter me making up rules on how the Force can be used* yeah, this is totally fine


	20. XVIII: Death's Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death haunts Cato in the way he has dreaded it most

Cato slowly rose to consciousness as if ascending from the depths of an ocean, rising through the different levels of his subconscious and conscious mind before arriving in the painfully bright and messed up world. 

His eyes fluttered open and the hazy landscape of greys, blacks, and whites slowly came into focus. He was laying on the ground outside the common house, death-troopers on either side of him and someone wearing a cape by his head. He winced, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before trying to focus on the cape. 

It was a nice cape. Black exterior lined in red, no wrinkles, at least a half circle cape if not three quarters judging by the folds. It had probably been steamed prior to whoever-its-bearer-was’ arrival. All in all, it was not looking good. If a person wore an unwrinkled cape that reached their ankles and was any more that a third circle cape, chances are they were a total dick. And if their cape was black and red, then they were probably an Empire dick. 

Cato kept his eyes half closed so as to seem unconscious at first glance. Moving his hips slightly, Cato discovered that his lightsaber was still clipped to his belt under his jacket. That was at least one good thing. 

“—I will give you until nightfall, and then I will have the E-Web canon open fire.” A voice that Cato didn’t recognise declared. Definitely the cape guy though. 

Cato focused on the common house, looking at the destroyed window and the concrete wall pockmarked from blaster fire. He hoped that because whoever-this-caped-bastard-was was still talking that it meant Cara and Din were still alive. He supposed he could hope Greef Karga was alive as well. Afterall, he wasn’t _that_ bad. 

In the distance Cato heard the telltale sound of blaster fire and it sounded like it was coming closer at an alarmingly quick rate. Moving his head slightly so that he could better see down the street, Cato watched as a speeder bike approached, carrying what looked like...no. No way. It _couldn’t_ be. IG-11 had been specifically instructed to stay on board the _Crest_. 

But as the bike approached the square, Cato saw the little bundle strapped to the droid’s front. _Fucking hell _. Cato groaned internally.__

____

Not wasting anymore time, Cato rolled over and unclipped his lightsaber, igniting the golden yellow blade for the first time in years. He twisted himself, spinning the blade around as he got to his feet. 

__

The troopers in the square began moving, running towards the incoming IG unit and moving to fire on Cato, who twirled the saber through his fingers with expert precision before bringing it up to block the incoming blasts. 

__

Cato heard a door open and glanced over his shoulder to see Din entering the fray, shooting one of the troopers in the head before kicking another in the chest and shooting a third. Cato smiled at the sight of the Mandalorian, but suddenly fell to his knees as a spike of pain flashed through his head. With one hand pressing against his head, Cato feebly warded off the incoming blasts. Several troopers were advancing on him, taking the opportunity. 

__

“Cato!” He heard Din call his name, but Cato didn’t dare look away from his opponents. 

__

Then they suddenly fell as red blasts nailed them in the chest, leaving their bodies smoking on the ground. Cato looked behind him and saw Cara crouched on the bar inside the common house firing on the troopers surrounding Cato. 

__

A hand on Cato’s shoulder made him flinch, but when he looked and saw Din crouching beside him he relaxed. 

__

“Din,” Cato breathed. 

__

“Are you okay?” The Mandalorian asked. Cato nodded. Din nodded once and helped Cato to his feet. They didn’t exactly have the time for a touching reunion and were pretty much thrust right back into the battle. Cato stood back to back with Din, deflecting blasts and occasionally straying a few steps from his partner to push his blade through a stormtrooper or duck down and cut through their legs at the knee. 

__

“You’re going to get yourself killed one day,” Din grunted as Cato backed up, once again pressing his back to the Mandalorian’s. 

__

Cato let out a wry laugh. “Not while I have you protecting me.” he responded. Din grunted in response. Cato scanned the battlefield quickly, noticing IG-11 with the Child. He huffed. “Can you believe that fucking droid brought the kid here?” He asked as he pushed off Din’s back to kick a stormtrooper in the chest. 

__

“ _What?_ ” Din snapped. “For fuck’s sake, Cato please go take care of the kid. I want him away from that droid.” Din growled. 

__

“What about you?” Cato asked, slicing through two troopers as if they were nothing. 

__

“The E-Web is currently unmanned.” Din pointed out. Cato looked over and saw that that was a true statement. 

__

“ _K’oyacyi!_ ” Cato said, using the Mando’a phrase that was a toast of sorts, loosely translated to ‘stay safe’ or ‘come back alive’. 

__

“ _Ratiin_ ,” _Always_. Din answered. 

__

Then the two moved away from each other, Cato fighting his way towards IG-11 and the Child, while Din ran to the E-Web. 

__

Cato cut down three troopers that were behind IG looking for a way to get past his attacks. Cato ran up to stand beside the droid giving the Child a small smile. Cato blocked several blasts, stepping away from IG a little and then fluidly decapitated the stormtrooper. The Child giggled, making Cato throw him an exasperated look. 

__

“Just my luck I get stuck with a kid who thinks murder is hilarious,” He muttered to himself, falling back to standing beside IG. 

__

He glanced around the square, locating Din, who had hoisted the E-Webb off of its stand and was now using it to create a wave of destruction. _Why does he have to look so hot while killing people?_ Cato wondered to himself. 

__

He shook his head, chastising himself for getting distracted in the middle of a battle and returned his focus to the stormtroopers that were attacking. 

__

Cato had barely taken a step towards the nearest trooper when an explosion erupted nearby in the square, sending Cato to the ground. The world fell quiet as Cato stared blearily up at the grey sky, a ringing noise starting to fill his ears. He groaned and picked himself up off the ground, grabbing his lightsaber which had fallen beside him. 

__

_What had happened?_ He wondered, looking around. 

__

As the smoke cleared, his gaze landed on an armour clad figure sprawled out on the ground, unmoving. Cato’s heart seemed to stop for a moment, before starting up again, this time beating heavily in panic. 

__

“Din,” Cato breathed, his voice caught in his throat. Then he bolted towards the unmoving Mandalorian, dodging blasts and anyone who tried to grab him. He fell to his knees beside the Mandalorian. “Hey!” He cried, shoving him sharply. “Hey!” He tried again, pushing Din’s limp form. “Hey! Wake up! Come on!” Cato felt tears prick at his eyes. “ _Gedet’ye!_ ” he begged. 

__

“Shit!” He looked up as Cara knelt beside him. “We need to get him inside!” She shouted over the chaos. Cato nodded, and together the two of them lifted the unconscious Mandalorian and started dragging him back towards the common house. 

__

As they stumbled through the door to the common house, Cato tripped, falling to the ground and getting the wind knocked out of him as Din landed on top of him. “Fucking armour,” Cato panted, pushing the unconscious Mandalorian off of him. “He weighs like a million pounds more with all this beskar,” He grunted, getting to his feet. 

__

Cara huffed, dragging Din over to an upturned couch. “Of course you would know what it feels like to have him on top of you.” She grumbled. Cato was panicked to the point where he almost didn’t hear her, but he shot her a look as he crouched beside Din who was now propped up against the back of a couch. “Right, not the time.” Cara mumbled. 

__

Cato fumbled with one of Din’s gloves, trying to expose his wrist so he could check for a pulse. “Come on, come on,” He muttered anxiously. Pressing two of his fingers against Din’s bare wrist, Cato relaxed slightly at the faint pulse. “He’s alive.” Cato announced. “His pulse is weak, but it’s there.” 

__

“Shit,” Cara cursed. 

__

A commotion behind them made Cato look over at the door, but it was just Greef, IG-11 and the Child entering the upturned common house. 

__

“This is our only path out, can you clear it?” Greef asked IG, motioning to a grate against one of the walls. 

__

Cato turned his attention back to Din, trying to think of what to do. 

__

“If you go near this child I will have to choice but to kill you,” He heard IG warn. 

__

Cato took a deep breath and placed his trembling hands on Din’s chestplate, reaching into the Force as he had done countless times before 

__

He was greeted with excruciating pain. 

__

Cato yelled and fell back, quickly dropping the connection. “No!” Cato cried desperately. “What’s happening!?” 

__

Cara knelt beside Cato grabbing him. “Hey! What happened?” She asked. “What’s going on?” 

__

Cato took a shaky breath, tears forming in his eyes. “I—I have to heal him, but it _won’t work_. I don’t know what’s wrong, it _hurts_.” He said, the words seeming to spill from his lips. 

__

A small groan emitted from Din and Cato sat up, pulling himself out of Cara’s grip to kneel beside the Mandalorian again. “Din!” He breathed. “Din! Hey!” Din grabbed one of Cato’s hands. Both of their hands were trembling, but Cato was just relieved that Din wasn’t dead. “Hey,” He whispered. “Hey, you scared me,” 

__

“I’m...I’m not gonna make it.” Din said, his voice weak and shaky. “You have to—,” 

__

Cato shook his head. “No, shut up,” 

__

“You’ll be alright,” Cara agreed with Cato, but she didn’t sound convinced. “You just hit your head.” She tried to tell him. Din shook his head slightly, and Cato caught the sight of something  
dark soaking the back of his high necked shirt. He swallowed his fear and reached out a trembling hand to rest at the back of Din’s neck, just under his helmet. When he pulled it away, it was wet with blood. 

__

Cato choked on a sob, staring at his bloodied hand, memories flashing across his vision and bile rising in his throat involuntarily.

__

Din squeezed Cato’s hand tighter. “Leave me.” 

__

Cato tore his gaze away from the blood on his hand and shook his head frantically. “No. No, I’m not leaving you, I can’t leave you.’ 

__

“You have to go.” Din insisted. 

__

“No, no, I can save you. I can heal you.” Cato said, frantically grabbing at any alternative path. “I can do it, just...just stay with me.” Cato clenched his bloodied hand into a fist, hiding the red  
stain, and took a deep breath, then set his open hands gently on Din’s neck, just below his helmet. Pushing back his fear of the pain, Cato closed his eyes and reached for the Force. 

__

White hot pain exploded in him and he cried out, but he forced himself to keep his concentration, putting every ounce of strength he had left into healing Din. He knew it was his only option. He had to heal Din, consequences be damned. 

__

“Stop!” he faintly heard someone shout. “Stop him, you have to stop him!” 

__

Then Cato fell out of the connection and slumped forward, his cheek hitting cold metal. “I...I don’t—,” He stuttered. 

__

“Cato,” Weakly, Cato lifted himself off Din’s chest, staring at the Mandalorian through a haze of pain and tears. “Cato, you can’t heal me. You’ll kill yourself.” 

__

“I don’t _care_!” Cato sobbed. “I have to heal you, I have to save you!” 

__

“Cato, Cato,” Din’s breaths were laboured and his hands fumbled as they found their way to cup Cato’s face gently. “You need to get out of here. Take care of the kid. Take care of yourself.” Cato shook his head. Din moved one of his hands to tug at something around his neck hidden in the folds of his cowl. He opened his hand, dropping a silver mythosaur pendant into Cato’s palm, closing Cato’s fingers around it. “Take this...when you get to the Mandalorian covert you show them this. You tell them it’s from Din...Din Djarin...that there was a foundling in my care and...and they’ll help you.” 

__

Cato shook his head. “I can’t.” He protested. “I can’t keep taking—,” His voice broke with a sob. “I can’t keep t-taking momentos of the people I love.” He shook his head. “First Va’syll and her ring, then Luke and the kyber crystal, and now you? I can’t. I _can’t_.” 

__

Fire suddenly flooded the common house from the busted window. Cato could feel the heat on his back, but it was quickly dampened as Cara threw herself over him and Din, shielding them as best she could. 

__

As the fire died away, Cara sat back up and Cato pulled away from Din slightly, eyes burning from the smoke and heat. 

__

“Go,” Din pleaded. 

__

“I ran away once before. I won’t do it again. Not to you.” Cato said shakily. “I won’t.”

__

“Cato—,” Cara grabbed the man’s shoulder, looking over her shoulder at the door. 

__

“You have to go. I can hold them back long enough for you to escape.” Din said, shakily trying to wipe away Cato’s tears, though he only managed to smear them over Cato’s cheeks. 

__

“I won’t let you die,” Cato protested. “I can’t.” 

__

“Cato, we don’t have time for this. You have to go.” Din begged. “Let me have a warrior’s death.” 

__

“We’re not leaving you.” Cara interjected. 

__

“This is the Way.” 

__

Cato shook his head. “No, no, no, this isn’t how it was supposed to go!” He cried. “It was supposed to—it was—,” He choked on a sob. 

__

“Cara, please...get them out of here. Please,” Din whispered hoarsely. “Get them to safety.” 

__

Fire filled the room once again, this time from the doorway, and Cato threw himself over Din to protect him from the flames. 

__

When it stopped Cato looked over his shoulder and saw one of the incinerator troopers stepping into the common house and raising his weapon at the group. 

__

“ _Tome,_ ” Cato whispered. _Together_. 

__

“ _Go_!” Din feebly pushed Cato away. 

__

As the third wave of fire approached, Cato fell against Din once again, pressing his face into the crook of the Mandalorian’s neck, waiting for the inevitable pain. 

__

But it never came. 

__

“What the—?” Cara wondered. 

__

Cato sat up and looked to see the Child standing between the group and the ball of fire, hand outstretched. With a flick of his hand, the Child sent the fire racing back the way it had come, consuming the trooper and dispersing in an explosion once outside. 

__

“Come on! It’s open, let’s go!” Greef yelled from near the grate. IG picked up the Child who had sat down heavily as it took the toll of exerting so much energy. 

__

Cato looked back at Din. “I won’t leave you.” he promised. 

__

“You have to.” 

__

“We made a promise.” Cato reminded him. “We’re a team. A family. I _need_ you.” 

__

Din caressed Cato’s cheek gently. “ _Ni kar’taylir gar darasuum_.” He said. “ _Ni vale gan r’rejorhaa’ir gar royut. Ni r’ven gan...ni r’ven gan r’va ti gar gayiyla. Ni r’ven gan r’riduuro gar. Ni kar’taylir gar darasuum. Jii bal ratiin_.” Din whispered. Cato closed his eyes as more tears slipped down his cheeks as the translation registered. “Cara,” Din rasped. The shock trooper looked away from IG and Greef. Cato opened his eyes, seeing Cara and Din looking at each other. “Please.” Din begged. 

__

Cara nodded. “I’m sorry.” she mumbled then she stood and suddenly Cato was being dragged to his feet. 

__

“No!” Cato cried out, panic seizing him. “No! No! Din! _Din_!” he struggled as Cara dragged him away from the Mandalorian. “NO! NO! Let me _go_! Let me go! _Din_!” Cara adjusted her grip slightly, her arms wrapped firmly around Cato’s torso as she lifted him just enough so that she could drag him away. “Din! _Din_! _Fuck_ —! Let me _go_! I can’t leave! I can _save_ him!” 

__

“Cato!” Cara snapped. “Please, just...work with me,” She requested, her voice breaking slightly. Cato didn’t relent, struggling and sobbing, trying to get back to Din. Cara wrestled Cato through the grate rather unceremoniously, hoping the drop wasn’t large enough to kill him. 

__

Cato lay on the dusty floor of the sewer, silent sobs wracking his body, his hands pressing the mythosaur pendant to his chest. He could feel the cold weight of Va’syll’s rebellion ring against his skin, and the gentle warmth of Luke’s kyber crystal against his collarbone. He held the mythosaur pendant tighter, warming the metal until it felt like he was holding nothing. 

__

As if the last piece of Din he had was fading as well.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point I'll delete the stupid paragraph about the cape, I'm just lazy so it hasn't happened yet.
> 
> Mando'a translations: (A lot of the Mando'a in the chapter was made up and based on existing words bc the dictionary I use is incomplete)  
> K’oyacyi: Stay safe! (exclamation of comradery)  
> Ratiin: Always  
> Gedet'ye: Please  
> Tome: Together  
> Ni kar’taylir gar darasuum: I love you  
> Ni vale gan r’rejorhaa’ir gar royut: I should have told you sooner.  
> Ni r’ven gan r’va ti gar gayiyla: I would have gone with you everywhere.  
> Ni r’ven gan r’riduuro gar: I would have married you  
> Ni kar’taylir gar darasuum. Jii bal ratiin: I love you. Now and always.


	21. XIX: The Armourer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a narrow escape from the surface, the group moves through the sewers looking for a way to safety.

Cato was numb. 

He had since stopped crying, unable to conjure the energy to shed any more tears, leaving the ones that had fallen to dry on his cheeks. He moved like a ghost through the bone dry sewers, falling behind Cara and Greef—the latter of which held the Child. IG-11 had opted to stay in the common house to help hold back the Imperials. Or at least, that’s what Cara had said. 

Cato’s blue eyes were glassy and stared blankly ahead of him, barely taking in his surroundings. All he could think about was the man they had left behind. 

_I love you. I should have told you sooner. I would have gone with you everywhere. I would have married you. I love you. Now and always._

The translation of the final words Din had spoken to Cato echoed around in his head, and with each run through, Cato fell deeper and deeper in despair. 

_I didn’t say it_. Cato suddenly realised, stopping abruptly. _I didn’t say it back. I didn’t tell him I loved him before I left_. 

Cato fell to his knees, staring blankly at a spot in the gloom somewhere ahead of him. 

“Cato?” It was Cara. She crouched beside him. “We need to go.” She urged. “Come on, we have to get out of here.” Cato didn’t respond. Sighing, Cara grabbed one of Cato’s arms and slung it over her shoulder, hoisting him to his feet and half dragging him forwards. 

“I didn’t say it.” Cato murmured. 

“Say what?” Cara asked as they trudged after Greef Karga. 

“I didn’t tell him I loved him back.” 

Cara let out a strained breath as she continued to support Cato. “He knows.” She said after a moment. “Trust me, he knows.” she assured Cato. 

Cato shook his head. “It wasn’t supposed to go like that. He wasn’t supposed to die. It wasn’t supposed to be him.” He rambled, not really registering that he was still speaking out loud. “I could have saved him. I could have _saved_ him.” 

“You would have died if you healed him.” Cara tried to reason. 

Cato shook his head. “He was supposed to make it out. It was supposed to be _me_. I felt it...I felt it…” Cato looked over at Cara. “If you had let me stay I could have saved him.” Cato accused. “If you hadn’t abandoned him, he would be here right now.” 

Cara looked over at Cato, her eyes wide. “I _saved_ your _life_!” She reminded Cato sharply. 

“I was _supposed_ to die! It was supposed to be _me_!” Cato snarled. “His death is on _your_ hands.” 

Cara clenched her jaw, shaking her head. “Don’t you dare.” She growled. “I’m saving you and the kid. I’m fulfilling his _dying wish_ , which was to get you and the kid out of here. His blood is _not_ on my hands.” 

“You’re a coward.” Cato seethed. “I could have—,” 

“For fuck’s sake, Cato!” Cara snapped, turning to face Cato and shoving his chest lightly so he stumbled back a half step. “I get it, alright? You could have saved him. I could have checked on him more during the battle, and kept the explosion from even happening. We all could have done something different. But we didn’t and now this is our reality. And it’s shitty, yeah, but it’s reality.” She snapped. Then her expression softened slightly and she looked down. “You’re not the only one who cares about him.” she said quietly. 

A hollow silence stretched between the two for a few seconds then Cara looked back up and grabbed Cato’s arm again, slinging it over her shoulders and once again guiding him as they followed Greef. 

Several minutes later and they still had no idea where they were. Cara was still supporting Cato, silence stretching between them filled with the ghosts of their argument, grief, and unspoken regret. Cato knew he had been wrong to blame Cara. It wasn’t her fault. He shouldn’t have gotten angry at her for simply doing as Din had requested. 

The sound of footsteps behind them set everyone on edge. Cara and Cato shuffled so that they were facing the intruders, still leaning on each other but ready to jump into combat at a moment’s notice. Cara and Greef both readied their blasters, and Cato unclipped his lightsaber, having lost his blaster after he’d been captured. 

A beam of light bounced around the corner of the intersection, followed by two figures. Cato clipped his saber back onto his belt and stumbled out of Cara’s grasp before running to close the distance between him and IG-11 who was supporting a familiar Mandalorian. 

Cato threw his arms around Din, pulling him in close and closing his eyes as relief washed over him at the feeling of Din wrapping his arms around Cato’s slightly smaller form. Cato felt Din drop his head onto Cato’s shoulder, hugging him tighter. 

“You’re alive.” Cato whispered. “You’re alive.” 

“I’m alive,” Din agreed. 

Cato opened his eyes and pulled back a little bit, looking up into the familiar helmet. “I love you.” Cato whispered. “I love you, and I’m never leaving you again.” 

Din knocked their foreheads together gently. “I love you too.”

“I hate to ruin the moment, but we need to keep moving.” Greef interrupted. 

Din pulled back from Cato slightly. “He's right, we need to keep moving.” Cato nodded and pulled one of Din’s arms over his shoulders as Cara had been doing to him earlier, supporting him as they started walking. 

“Good to see you up and walking.” Cara said, clasping Din’s other shoulder before mimicking Cato so that Din was supported between the two of them as the group began walking down the tunnels. “Hey, IG,” Cara suddenly said. IG-11 turned its head around to look at Cara, though it remained walking forwards. “Thank you.” 

“Of course. I was simply keeping my promise.” The IG unit answered. 

Cato furrowed his brow. “What promise?” He asked. “What are you talking about?” 

“I made him swear to bring Mando with him.” Cara explained. 

Cato peered around Din to narrow his eyes at Cara. “And you didn’t tell me?” he questioned. 

“I didn’t want you to get your hopes up. I didn’t know if IG would be able to help him, I just knew that at the very least we could have a body to bury.” 

“I wouldn’t have let you bury him.” Cato replied. 

“Oh, cremation?” 

“No. I would have found a way to bring him back.” Cato corrected. 

Cara shook her head. “You wouldn’t have found anything. With a funeral there’s at least some closure, regardless of whether it's burial or cremation. Searching for a way to revive him...you won’t find any closure that way.”

Din groaned from between them. “Can we please stop talking about my funeral?” He requested. 

Cara and Cato both dropped the topic and slowed to a stop behind IG-11 and Greef as they came to an intersection. 

“Do you know which way to go?” Greef asked Din. 

The Mandalorian shook their head slightly. “No. I don’t know these tunnels. I’ve only entered from the bazaar.” 

“Well, if we get the smell of sulfur and we follow it, it’ll lead us up to the plains where the river flows.” Greef suggested, turning down one of the three tunnels they had to choose from, seemingly picking it at random. 

“And the Imps will catch us before we make it to the ship.” Din pointed out. “We need the Mandalorians to escort us to safety.” Cato stumbled slightly as they turned another corner into another mysterious tunnel. 

“Ugh, this place is a maze.” Cara groaned. 

“Stop.” Din ordered. Cato and Cara both stopped walking. Din slowly lifted his arms off of their shoulders. “I can stand.” He assured them. 

Cato wasn’t totally convinced. He had been almost dead not even a half hour ago and now he was saying he could stand on his own. 

“The bacta infusion is working.” IG-11 commented. 

“I’ll try to find tracks.” Din said, reaching up to press something on the side of his helmet. Cato glanced at Cara, wondering if she was as apprehensive as he felt. “We’re close.” Din announced suddenly, pointing down the tunnel before starting to walk down it, his steps uneven and occasionally stumbling. 

Cato quickly caught up to him, not wanting to stray from the Mandalorian in the slightest after the events of earlier. 

The group followed Din through the tunnels for a few more minutes, until they rounded a corner and were met with a haunting sight. 

In the middle of the tunnel a massive heap of Mandalorian armour sat, covered in a layer of grime. Cato stared at it in horror, taking in shattered visors and scuffed metal. 

Din flicked the light on the side of his helmet off and sank to his knees, head hung. 

Cato was familiar with loss. He had lost his family, his planet, his friends. He knew the deep ache that rooted itself deep inside, never really leaving. 

Cato rested a hand on Din’s shoulder, knowing that there was nothing he could say to fix this. The Mandalorian reached out and lifted one of the helmets, staring at the broken visor. 

“We should go.” Cara said softly as she approached. 

“You go.” Din said, making Cato’s heart clench with fear. _Not again_. “Take the ship. I can’t leave it this way.” 

“Din…” Cato whispered, only to be interrupted as Din looked over his shoulder at Greef. 

“Did you know about this?” He asked, anger lacing his words. “Is this the work of your bounty hunters?” He spat. 

“ _No_ ,” Greef said as if it were obvious. “When you left the system and took the prize, the fighting ended and the hunters just melted away. You know how it is, they’re mercenaries, not zealots.” Greef defended. 

Din set the helmet down and leapt to his feet, pushing past Cato to storm over to Greef. “Did you do this? Did you?!” He demanded, pushing Greef back with a light shove. 

“No!” Greef promised. 

“It was not his fault.” Cato turned quickly at the unfamiliar woman’s voice. Behind him, on the other side of the heap of armour, a second Mandalorian stood, dressed in bronze with a fur mantle across her shoulders. Cato had never met her before, but he guessed that she was the Armourer that Din occasionally mentioned. “We revealed ourselves. We knew what could happen if we left the Covert. The Imperials arrived shortly thereafter. This is what resulted.” The woman said calmly, lifting a piece of armour and placing it a hovering crate beside her. 

“Did any survive?” Din asked, moving away from Greef to stand beside Cato. 

“I hope so.” The Mandalorian said, placing more pieces of armour in the crate. “Some may have escaped off-world.” 

“Come with us.” Din suggested, and Cato heard the note of desperation in his voice. He didn’t want to lose anyone else. 

“No.” She declined. “I will not abandon this place until I have salvaged what remains.” She said simply, before turning away and pushing the now full crate down a side tunnel. 

Without another word, Din followed her. Cato glanced at Cara then went after Din, and the soft sound of footsteps told him that Cara, Greef, and IG were following. They walked only a short way, before entering a chamber that housed a massive foundry, work benches and cabinets pushed off to the sides of the room. 

The Armourer lifted a chestplate from her crate with a pair of tongs, placing it in the foundry where it melted almost instantly. 

“Show me the one whose safety deemed such destruction.” She requested, turning to face Din. 

Din stepped to the side so that IG—who was once again holding the Child—could step forward. “This is the one.” He said, gesturing to the baby. 

“This is the one you hunted then saved?” The Armourer asked, inspecting the Child. 

“Yes.” Din nodded. “It has saved me as well.” He added. 

“From the mudhorn?” The Armourer asked. 

“Yes.” 

She nodded slowly. “It looks helpless.” she commented. 

“It’s injured but it is not helpless. Its species can move objects with its mind.” Din explained. Cato glanced over at him with narrowed eyes. He thought he had explained to Din before that being 

Force sensitive was not exclusively species related. 

“I know of such things.” The Armourer spoke, turning back to the foundry. “The songs of eons past tell of battles between Mandalore the Great and an order of sorcerers called Jedi that fought with such powers.” 

Din looked over at Cato, who stood tensely off to the side, watching the exchange. “It is an enemy?” He asked. 

“No.” The Armourer responded. “Its kind were enemies, but _these_ individuals are not.” Cato tensed as the Armourer turned to glance at him. “Afterall, the Child is not the only one within your company who possesses these powers, correct?” She asked, looking back to Din. “That one carries a lightsaber, the traditional weapon of a Jedi.” 

Din nodded slowly, as if hesitant to admit it. “This is Cato Dazhyn. He possesses similar abilities to the Child.” He said. 

The Armourer looked at Cato, no discernible emotion coming through her body language. “A Mandalorian and a Jedi,” she mused. 

“I’m not a Jedi.” Cato corrected quickly. 

The Armourer stared at him silently. Cato shifted under her intense gaze and looked away from her, unable to maintain eye contact—or as close as you could get to that with a Mandalorian.

“The Child, what is it?” Din asked, cutting the tension between Cato and the Armourer. 

“It is a foundling.” The Armourer said, picking up a tool. “By Creed it is in your care.” 

“You want me to train this thing?” Din questioned skeptically. 

“It is too weak. It would die.” she stated. “You have no choice. You must reunite it with its own kind.” 

“Where?” 

“This you must determine.” The Armourer said simply as she poured some molten beskar out of a crucible and into a mold. 

“You expect me to search the galaxy for the home of this creature and deliver it to a race of enemy sorcerers?” Din asked, still seeming skeptical about this plan. 

“This is the Way.” was all the Armourer said. 

“These tunnels will be lousy with Imps in a matter of minutes,” Cara interrupted. “We should at least discuss an escape plan.” 

“If you follow the descending tunnel it will lead you to the underground river. It flows downstream toward the lava flats.” The Armourer supplied. 

“I think we should go.” Greef said. 

“I’m staying.” Din stated, causing Cato’s gaze to snap back to him. “I need to help her and I need to heal.” 

“Din—,” Cato tried to protest, fear of being without the Mandalorian closing in again. 

“You must go, a foundling is in your care.” The Armourer interrupted. “By Creed, until it is of age or reunited with its own kind, you are as its father.” She turned to face Din. “You have earned your signet.” The Armourer said, welding the small metal crest she had just cast, onto Din’s right pauldron. She stepped back, revealing the mudhorn motif. “You are a clan of two.” she decreed. 

“Three.” Din said quickly. The Armourer surveyed him silently, but with what emotion, Cato was unsure. Din stared back. “With respect, we are a clan of three. Myself, the Child, and Cato,” Din looked over at Cato, who stared at the Mandalorian with slightly parted lips, not fully processing what was happening, what Din was _saying_. 

The Armourer turned to Cato again, who quickly looked away from Din and closed his mouth. “This is the one?” She asked, glancing back at Din. “The one you protect? The one they call your _cyar’ika_?” 

Cato’s heart skipped a beat. _Cyar’ika_. The other Mandalorians had called him Din’s _cyar’ika_? His beloved. 

Din nodded. 

The Armourer looked back at Cato. “They say you are a coward.” She said coolly. Cato clenched his jaw, ready to say _something_ —though what exactly, he was not sure—but the Armourer spoke first. “I do not think you are a coward. We all fight different wars, and just because you do not fight ours does not make you a coward.” Cato let out a small breath and glanced slightly past the Armourer to Din, who walked up to stand beside Cato, resting a hand on his shoulder. “And how can one be a coward if they choose a Mandalorian to love?” 

Cato looked away from Din, back to the Armourer. “Thank you.” He said softly. 

She nodded in silent acknowledgement. 

Just then explosions came from outside, echoing through the tunnels. They were running out of time. 

The Armourer turned her attention back to Din. “I have one more gift for your journey.” she walked away to a table across the room. “Have you trained in the ways of the Rising Phoenix?” She asked. 

“When I was a boy, yes.” 

She walked away, picking up a weighty metal object. “Then this will make you complete.” She said, holding out the jetpack. “When you have healed you will begin your drills. Until you know it, it  
will not listen to your commands.” She warned. 

“I understand.” 

“You must go.” She urged. 

“Come with us.” Din tried again, but the Armourer shook her head. 

“My place is here.” She answered. “Restock your ammunition.” Din nodded and moved over to another table. “IG unit, carry this for Din Djarin until he is well enough to wear it.” She said. IG-11 complied and took the jetpack after handing the baby to Cara who seemed quite disenchanted with the idea of holding a child. “Now go. Down the river and across the plains.” she said calmly. 

Din grabbed Cato’s wrist and they started following Cara, Greef, and IG towards the exit. Cato stopped suddenly by the door, looking back at the Armourer. 

“Cato? We need to go,” Din urged. 

Cato ignored Din and looked directly at the Armourer. “ _Vo entye._ ” Cato said. She started at him passively for a moment then inclined her head.  
Din grabbed Cato’s wrist and pulled him out of the armoury and back into the tunnels. 

Cato glanced over at Din, the mudhorn signet catching his eye, the beskar bright and shiny against the scuffed and scorched beskar of the pauldron. 

_Aliit be ehn._

_A clan of three._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translation:  
> Cyar'ika: Darling, sweetheart  
> Vo entye: Thank you  
> Aliit be ehn: Clan of three
> 
> (I actually mistranslated cyar'ika in this chapter, but I'm going to leave it for flow reasons)


	22. XX: Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom is not won without sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> last two paragraphs start to push slightly into self-harm territory, so please be cautious if this has the potential to affect you negatively.

The old ferry made Cato nervous. It hadn’t moved in a long time, the evidence of which was the cooled lava that had fused the ferry to the dock. When Cara destroyed the bond with her heavy blaster it made Cato even more apprehensive. Sure, the ferry had been built to withstand the lava, but that had been years ago, and Cato was pretty sure that shooting it wasn’t helping the integrity of the old boat. 

Nonetheless, Cato cautiously stepped into the boat without complaint along with everyone else, IG offering up a bland comment of, “Watch your feet. It’s molten lava.” 

“No kidding,” Cara had muttered, entering the boat behind the droid. 

A whirring noise behind them drew everyone’s attention, causing them to turn. Cato watched with veiled unease as a droid that was so encased in cooled magma they had all either assumed it to be nonfunctional or simply part of the ship, came to life, its lights flickering on as it broke through the lava that had cooled on it. 

Din, Cara, and Greef all trained their blasters on it, Cato simply reaching for his lightsaber, though not unclipping it from his belt. 

The droid seemed unfazed at the hostility and simply grabbed a long paddle with its arms, beeping at the group. 

“I don’t suppose anyone here speaks droid?” Din asked. 

“I think it’s asking us where we’d like to go.” Greef guessed. 

Cato nodded. “It is.” He confirmed, removing his hand from his lightsaber hilt. He glanced up, everyone staring at him. Cato quirked an eyebrow. “What?” He asked. “We live in a galaxy with a very large droid population, knowing how to understand them is quite handy.” He defended himself. He then looked over at IG-11 who was watching the Child in Cara’s arms. “There is literally a droid right in our party. I bet he speaks droid.” Cato gestured at IG. 

“He’s a droid.” Din said simply. 

Cato rolled his eyes. “So? How do none of you speak droid?” He asked. No one answered. Cato shook his head. “Whatever.” He grumbled. Then he looked to the ferry droid. “Down river, to the lava flats.” he instructed. 

The droid whistled in response and began to move them towards their destination. 

Cato sat down heavily on one of the benches that spanned the width of the ferry, slumping forwards to rest his face in his hands. There was some shuffling and Cato felt someone sit beside him. He peaked out between his fingers and saw the familiar glint of beskar. 

“Are you okay?” Din asked quietly, laying a hand on Cato’s back. 

Cato sucked in a breath. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He assured, mostly trying to convince himself. “Just...tired.” It was true. He was exhausted. As soon as they made it out of this mess, all he wanted to do was curl up on a soft bed and sleep with Din’s arms around him, knowing that they were safe. That their family was safe. But that was a luxury that Cato knew may be a long ways off. 

Din hummed lightly, rubbing circles into Cato’s back with his fingers, which helped calm Cato’s nerves. Then, Din gently pulled Cato close, easing Cato so that he was leaning against the Mandalorian, tucked against his side. 

Cara suddenly appeared beside them, setting the Child in Cato’s lap. “He likes you two more than he likes me.” she said with a quick shrug before retaking her seat. 

Cato smiled down at the Child who stared up at Din and Cato with bright eyes. His large bat ears twitched slightly and he opened his mouth letting a soft coo. Cato rubbed the tip of one of his ears, making him giggle. 

“Cara,” Cato spoke up suddenly, his voice tired and softer than usual. The woman turned around to look at Cato, taking in his tired eyes and his relaxed stature as he sat tucked against the Mandalorian who had a protective arm around his shoulders. “I’m sorry.” He apologised. “Thank you for everything.” 

Cara smiled gently at him. “There’s nothing to apologise for.” She assured him, before turning around. 

The ferry ride was quiet for several minutes, the only sounds being the occasional low murmur of conversation and the beeping of the ferry droid. 

About ten minutes later, an opening could be seen at the end of the tunnel, a round doorway of greyish light that seemed blinding compared to the dim gloom of the tunnels. 

“That’s it. We’re free.” Greef said, almost disbelieving as he pointed to the opening. 

Din shifted, disturbing Cato’s rest. He murmured a quick apology and then stood. He tapped something on the side of his helmet. “No.” He said. “No, we’re not.” 

Cato looked up at him, fear creeping in. “What do you mean?” He asked hoarsely. 

“Stormtroopers. They’re flanking the mouth of the tunnel. It looks like an entire platoon.” Din reported. “They must know we’re coming.” The news made Cato’s heart sink. They were so close. 

“Stop the boat.” Cara ordered, but the droid either didn’t hear or didn’t care. 

“Hey, droid, I said stop the boat!” Din snapped at the droid. It didn’t acknowledge the command. “Cato,” Din gestured at the droid. 

“Stop the boat.” Cato ordered. Nothing. 

“ _Stop_!” Cara demanded, marching over to the droid and aiming her blaster at it, the barrel right against the droid’s dome. Almost as soon as Cara’s weapon touched the droid, it started sparking and its dome head fell off. 

Cato raised his eyebrows. He hadn’t been expecting that. 

“We’re still moving,” Greef warned. 

Cato looked around and saw that he was right. The droid had stopped paddling, but the flow of the lava continued to carry the ferry towards the waiting trap. 

“Looks like we fight,” Cara said, loading up her heavy blaster. 

“No, there’s too many. They’ll kill us before we can gun even one of them down.” Din said. 

“Then what do you suggest? Because I can’t surrender.” Cara said, a note of anxiety creeping into her voice. 

“They will not be satisfied with anything less than the Child.” IG-11 suddenly spoke up. “This is unacceptable. I will eliminate the enemy and you will escape.” 

Cato frowned. He didn’t know much about IG units. Sure, they were remarkable fighters, but in this scenario Cato couldn’t see a way that IG-11 would win. 

“You don’t have that kind of firepower, pal.” Din pointed out. “You won’t even get to daylight.” 

“That is not my objective.” 

“We’re getting close. Saddle up.” Cara warned, walking to the bow of the ferry. 

“I still have the security protocols from my manufacturer. If my designs are compromised, I must self-destruct.” IG-11 explained. 

“What are you talking about?” Cato asked, confused. 

“I am not permitted to be captured. I must be destroyed.” 

“Are we gonna keep talking or get out of here?” Greef asked impatiently. 

“I can no longer carry this for you,” IG said, holding out the jetpack that the Armourer had gifted Din. “Nor can I watch over the Child.” 

“Wait,” Din protested. “You can’t self-destruct. Your base command is to watch the Child. That supersedes your manufacturer’s protocol, right?” He asked. “Right?” Cato watched the  
exchange curiously. Din was usually so cold towards droids. Cato expected him not to object to a plan that involved a droid’s destruction. Honestly, he wouldn’t even be surprised if Din threw a celebratory parade to commemorate a droid’s destruction. Actually, no, that was too much. Maybe a simple toast. With no one else present. 

Regardless, his objection to IG-11’s plan was making something abundantly clear to Cato. Din was actually rather _fond_ of IG-11. 

“That is correct.” The droid agreed. 

“Good. Now grab a blaster and help us shoot our way out.” Din ordered. 

“I cannot.” IG-11 refused. 

“Listen, you’re not going anywhere.” Din said firmly. “We need you. We just need to come up with a—,” 

“Please tell me the Child will be safe in your and Cato’s care. If you do so, I can default to my secondary command.” 

“But you’ll be destroyed,” Din argued. 

“And you will live and I will have served my purpose.” IG finished. 

“No,” Din shook his head. “We need you.” 

“There’s nothing to be sad about. I have never been alive.” IG stated. 

“I’m not…” Din trailed off. “Sad.” he finished halfheartedly, as if realising that it was indeed true. 

“Yes, you are. I’m a nurse droid. I’ve analyzed your voice.” 

“I’m not a nurse droid and I can tell you're sad.” Cato added. Din looked over at Cato for a moment, then looked back at IG who had walked to the edge of the boat. 

“IG?” Greef asked, as the droid stepped off of the boat and into the lava. “What are you doing?” 

“He’s saving us.” Cato answered softly, watching as the IG unit began to wade through the lava, overtaking the boat and heading towards the mouth of the tunnel. 

As the droid stepped beyond the confines of the tunnel, Cato hid the Child’s face in his chest as the bomb inside IG detonated, destroying the droid and hopefully the platoon waiting to attack them. 

The boat slowly moved through the residual smoke of the explosion and out into the fresh open air. Fires burned on the banks on either side of the river, the bodies of stormtroopers scattered along the ground, not one still standing. 

The silence was deafening, putting Cato on edge. 

A moment later the silence was shattered by the shrill scream of a TIE fighter. Cato quickly found himself wishing for the silence again. 

The ship was headed straight for them, no doubt with malintent. Cato hugged the Child closer to his chest with one hand, his other reaching for his saber. 

“Moff Gideon!” Cara shouted as she aimed her blaster towards the incoming fighter. 

“What?!” Cato exclaimed. “Moff Gideon is dead!” Was that guy in the cape? Had Cato been laying at the feet of _Moff Gideon_? 

He didn’t have much time to consider it, as the TIE fighter released a volley of shots at the boat, Greef, Cara, and Din returning the favour. Miraculously, none of Moff Gideon’s shots landed a hit. Unfortunately neither did any of theirs, not that their blasters would do much against a TIE fighter. 

“He missed!” Greef said in amazement as the fighter passed overhead and arced around to get ready for another pass. 

“He won’t next time.” Din warned. 

“Our blasters are useless against him,” Cara said bitterly. 

“Hey, let’s make the baby do the magic hand thing!” Greef suggested. He looked over to Cato who was still holding the Child in one hand, his lightsaber hilt in the other. “Come on, baby! Do the magic hand thing!” Greef urged, miming the hand movement that the Child had used. Evidently, the Child didn’t understand, simply cooing and waving at the man. Greef dropped his hand in disappointment. “What about you, Cato?” He asked. 

“No.” Din cut in. 

“Why not?” Greef asked. “He could get us out of here.” 

“ _If_ it worked, it could kill him.” Din said, shooting Greef a look. 

“If it’s the only way—,” Cato began to suggest. 

“ _No_.” Din objected firmly, leaving no room for arguments. 

Greef sighed. “Well, I’m out of ideas.” 

Din was still for a moment. Then, “I’m not.” 

Cato’s brow furrowed with worry. What was Din planning? 

“Here he comes!” Cara warned as the scream of the TIE fighter returned. 

Cato’s gaze quickly locked onto Din, who had moved to the bow of the boat, tossing his cape over one shoulder to reveal the back plates of his armour which readily held the jetpack when he put it on. “Din…” Cato was worried, remembering what Armourer had said about the jetpack not obeying commands until he understood it or something like that. 

Din looked over his shoulder at Cato. If he had been planning on saying anything, he didn’t get the chance. The TIE fighter let loose another stream of blasts, approaching the ferry. Just before it was about to pass over the bow of the ferry, Din shot up into the air. The firing ceased, and Cato watched anxiously as Din shot out the cable that was hidden in his right vambrace. 

Cato was equal parts horrified and fascinated as Din was dragged behind the TIE fighter, flopping around like a fish out of water. 

“Cato!” The man in question looked over and saw Cara motioning for him to get out of the boat. Cato walked up to the edge and handed the Child to Cara before stepping onto the bank. Cato was immensely relieved to be on solid ground again. He scanned the sky, searching for the fighter. 

“Where—?” He began to wonder, fear gripping him as he didn’t see it. 

“There!” Greef suddenly pointed out across the lava river where the landscape started to get uneven with crags and ridges. 

Cato located the TIE fighter and watched as an explosion enveloped the left wing, sending the fighter into a downward spiral. Cato heard the crash, but didn’t bother looking at it, instead tracking the smaller metallic figure that was descending nearby. 

Din landed with a heavy thud, teetering to one side slightly before he caught his footing. Cato wasted no time in closing the short distance between them, throwing his arms around Din’s neck. They did it. They were out. They were safe. 

“That was very impressive, Mando. Very impressive.” Greef complimented, as he and Cara approached with the Child. “Looks like your Guild rates have just gone up.” 

“Any more stormtroopers?” Din asked. 

“I think we cleaned up the town.” Cara said with a smile. “I’m thinking of sticking around just to be sure.” 

“You’re staying here?” Cato asked, not expecting that. 

“Well, why not?” Greef asked, sounding mildly offended. “Nevarro is a very fine planet. And now that the scum and villainy have been washed away, it’s very respectable again.” 

“As a bounty hunter hive?” Din asked skeptically. 

“Some of my favourite people are bounty hunters,” Greef said. Then he placed a hand on Cara’s shoulder. “And perhaps, this specimen of a soldier might consider joining our ranks.” he suggested. 

“Yeah...I’ve got some clerical issues regarding my chain code.” Cara said. 

“And if you agree to become my enforcer, clerical concerns would be the least of your worries.” Greef promised. “But you, my friend,” Greef placed a hand on Din’s shoulder. “You will be welcome back into the Guild with open arms. Cato is of course welcome as well,” Greef said, nodding to Cato. “So, go off, enjoy yourselves—,” 

“But not too much,” Cara teased. Cato shot her a glare. 

“—And when you return, you will have the pick of all quarries.” Greef finished. 

Din looked down, Cato following his gaze to see the Child standing at their feet. Din lifted the Child up, and wrapped his free arm around Cato’s shoulders. “I’m afraid I have more pressing matters at hand.” 

Cara walked up to them, running a hand along the Child’s ear, before looking between Cato and Din. “Take care of this one,” She requested. 

“Or maybe,” Greed patted the Child’s head gently. “It’ll take care of you.” 

Cara smiled and clapped a hand on Cato’s shoulder. “I look forward to hearing all about your new death experiences, as we know they’re inevitable when it comes to you,” She teased. 

Cato let out a breath of laughter. “We’ll swap stories,” He suggested. 

“Sounds like a deal.” she agreed. 

Cato and Din turned and started walking towards where the _Razor Crest_ was waiting. 

A few steps away from Cara and Greef Din stopped. Cato gave him a puzzled look. “Want to see if the jetpack can carry two people?” He asked. 

Cato gaped at him. “Absolutely not!” He exclaimed. Din stared at him, which Cato knew was some form of pleading. “No.” Cato objected. “No way.” Din sighed and started walking again. Cato followed behind quickly, catching up to him in a few strides. 

Cato was making faces at the Child when he felt Din take his hand, entwining their fingers. Cato squeezed his hand gently, smiling at the Mandalorian. 

☀︎︎

By the time the _Razor Crest_ was in view, all the adrenaline had worn off, leaving Cato exhausted. 

They crested a small rise, revealing the _Crest_ in full, as well as the bodies of the blurrg and Kuiil. 

Cato froze in his tracks, staring wide eyed at the ugnaught sprawled out on the ground. “No,” He murmured. “No, no, no,” Confusion flooded his mind. Was this the death he had been sensing? Not him, not the Child, or even Din, but Kuiil. Kind Kuiil, who listened to Cato’s fears, who had fought his entire life for freedom only to be killed because they had gone to him for help. 

“Cato,” Din said softly. Cato shook his head. “Go to the Crest. The Child should eat and rest, as should you. I’ll…” He faltered. “I’ll bury him.” 

“I’ll help.” Cato whispered. 

Din shook his head. “No. You need rest.” 

Cato didn’t have the energy to argue. He nodded mutely, walking beside Din back to the _Crest_. 

On the ship, Cato put the Child down on a crate while he rifled around trying to find some food. Din rummaged around for a little bit as well, before exiting the ship, leaving Cato to find food for the kid. 

At first it was just a dull pain that pulsed to life every few seconds, something Cato could ignore. But then it grew, no longer blinking in and out of existence. Cato screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to ease it, but as soon as his eyes closed he saw the bodies. The white armoured bodies strewn about the ground, gashes in some of their armour and smoking holes in others. This was his doing. 

Cato’s eyes flew open, the interior of the _Crest_ not quite coming into focus. The metallic taste of blood on his lips made his stomach churn. Cato stumbled backwards a few steps before crumpling to his hands and knees. He could feel sweat on his face and yet he shivered, his skin prickling with gooseflesh. He gasped, trying to blink away the pain in his head. But it didn’t go away. 

He saw Shand, suspended in the air, frozen, and then dead at his feet. He saw the raiders from Sorgan, laying motionless in front of him, the girl from the gladiator arena, the human woman with a smile carved into her face. Everyone. He saw _everyone_. 

Cato pushed himself up, tearing off his jacket and shirt. He could feel it on his skin. He could feel it. He began to frantically rub his arms, trying to rid himself of the sensation. His motions soon turned from rubbing to scratching and clawing at his bare skin. He could still _feel_ it! Why wasn’t it going away? 

His desperation drove him into a frenzy, his blunt nails raking across his skin, tearing it—not that he noticed. All he could think about was the feeling of it on his skin. He could still feel it, covering every inch of him. 

The feeling of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay there's book 1 all published!  
> There's a couple bonus chapters set between the start of this book and when Din and Cato met that I will publish in a separate book shortly (they ARE important to the main plot). Then in the next few days I'll try to get everything caught up with book 2 (which is still in progress but close to being finished)

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHh???? I do NOT know how to use this website oh my god the formatting is driving me insane!!! How do I know when something is or isn't in italics?????? Oh man oh man oh man someone please tell me


End file.
